Mindentől távol
by okt7
Summary: Egy idegen harcos érkezik Hibantra. Akarva akaratlanul is kiszakítja Fogatlant a minden napjaiból. Miközben Hablatyot próbálják megmenteni, új kalandokba keverednek és megtanulnak bízni egymásban. Semmi sem az aminek látszik, ezért jobb, ha nyitva tartjuk a szemünket. ;)
1. Az érkezés

_... végre Hibbant partjai A Semmi Reménytől elhaladva már kezdtem türelmetlen lenni._  
_ Üdv, a nevem Partridge. Egy 17 éves viking sárkány harcos srác vagyok. Két hete hajózom Hibbant felé az otthonom, Mata-fury felől, Kalmár Johan társaságában:_

- ... és így történt, hogy végül is az én sirályom, Kovalcki mentette meg a fél sziget világot azzal, hogy időben leszállította a levelet azelőtt a fontos törzsi gyűlés előtt. Még szerencse, különben most is zajlana a hit térítők és a Pápuái benszülöttek közti háború...

_Végre kikötöttünk Hibbant dokkjain! _

- Köszönöm, hogy elhoztál idáig Johan. Mennyivel tartozom? - próbáltam nem úgy tenni, mint aki legszívesebben a vízbe ugorva menekülnie tőle és a történeteitől.

- Ugyan Partridge, mivel te itt voltál, nem zargattak engem a kalózok és az Ádázok, ráadásul még társaságnak és hallgatóságnak jónak bizonyultál. - megfordult, hogy egy csúszó csomót kössön a hajókorlát egyik szabadon álló peckére. Míg nem figyelt a homlokom csapkodtam az idegességtől.

- Még egyszer köszönöm, de most megyek... - ugortam a stégre és intettem neki.

- Nincs mit. - már kezdtem örülni... - Csak még egy dolog Partridge! - a tekintetem teljesen remény vesztett lett.

- Igen? - fordultam vissza hirtelen.

- Oda kötnéd ennek a kötélnek a másik végét a stéghez? - nyújtotta felém.

- Hogyne. - kikaptam a kezéből.

- Közben elmondod, melyik történetem tetszett a legjobban? - támasztotta magát a korlátnak.

- Öszintén... Johan? Szerintem te remek mese mondó vagy, de szerintem írd le egyszer a történeteid. - füllentettem, és közben próbáltam miné húzni azt a csomót.

- Tudod ez egy remek ötlet, kezdhetném azzal, hogy...

- Most már mennem kell Johan, jó szelet kívánok neked. - tartottam felé kezem, mire ő azonnal belecsapott.

- Én úgy szintén hasonlókat! - hála Thornak! Elkezdtem felfele sétálni a lépcsőn...

Szeretek hajózni, de repülni még jobban, viszont ekkora távot átrepülni ön gyilkosság lett volna.

_Az otthonom és Hibbant baráti szövetségben állnak egymással. _

_ Akkor ismerkedett meg a két sziget, mikor Hibbanton 300 évvel ezelőtt kitört a háború. Akkoriban mi már figyelemmel kísértük a Vörös Halál tevékenységét, de mivel hatalmas távolság volt a szigeteink között, nem jelenthetett veszélyt ránk nézve. A Hibbantiaknak annyiban segítettünk, hogy gyógyítókat és építészeket küldtünk nekik, a fáklyák, amiket a razzia során gyújtottak be, a mi ötletünk volt, olyan szagot termel égés közben, ami megzavarja a repülő támadókat. _

_ Az én népem mindig is békében élt a sárkányokkal. Történtünk a vándorlásainkig nyúlik vissza, valaha egy nagy nép voltunk, de szét váltunk öt törzsre. Eltávolodtunk egymástól, mindenkinek megvolt a maga misztikus állata, akit tisztelt és akivel megtanult együtt élni. _  
_Az népem a Fúriákkal él együtt, mi csak úgy hívjuk magunkat, hogy Humagonok._

_ De mégsem teljesen baráti szándék miatt látogatok, egy szívességet jöttem teljesíteni. Hablaty, aki az unoka fivérem, kérte a segítségemet sárkány légi postán két héttel ezelőtt, és én azonnal útra keltem. Talán jobb is így, az otthon lezajlottak nem voltak túl jó hatással rám._

Felérve, egy ismerős arc fogadott. Bélhangos volt az. Hirtelen eszembe jutott a sok gyerek kori emlék, amit itt töltöttem vele, miközben harcolni és a kovács mesterségre tanított. Akkoriban még a két bátyámmal és az egy szem húgommal jártunk ide. Olyanok voltunk, mint most Habalyt és a sárkány lovas barátai.

Ha valami nem változott benne, akkor az a karja, a lába és az régi, derűlátó mosolya, ami most szokatlanul idegennek tűnt, mivel mostanában senki nem nézett rám így.

- Üdvözöllek, Partridgel. Hogy telt az utad? - köszöntött kedvesen.

- Üdv Bélhangos, köszönöm jól. Fogjuk rá, hogy túléltem, bevallom jó itt lenni! - mondtam őszintén.

- Akkor mért nem jöttél hamarabb? El kellett volna itt egy hozzád hasonló harcos. El sem hiszed mik történtek, mióta nem jártál itt! Mikor is, mióta Hablaty és Fogatlan legyőzte a Vörös Halált? Az sem most volt már. - mesélte lelkesen.

Kezet fogtunk és elkezdtünk sétálni a falu felé, közben alig bírtam szóhoz jutni ahogy mesélte az elmúlt pár hónap kalandjait, míg én el voltam.

- Habalty tényleg nagy sárkány lovas hős lett.

- Igen, rád emlékeztet, mikor ennyi idős voltál.

- Köszönöm, azt hiszem. - nem voltam olyan hangulatban, hogy felfogjam az amúgy tényleg nagy dicséretet. Bár nem rándult egyetlen arc izmom sem, Bélhangos szerintem érezte, hogy nincs minden rendben a viselkedésemmel. Féltem, hogy előbb vagy utóbb felteszi azt bizonyos kérdést, ezért én szólaltam meg hamarabb.

- Sajnálom, hogy rég tudtam eljönni, de mostanában sok dolgom volt otthon, nem épp a legjobb fajtából. - végül csak elcsuklott a hangom egy kicsit a mondat végén.

- Igen, hallottam a pletykákat miszerint... - félbe szakítottam.

- Bélhangos, nem szeretnék beszélni róla. Nem azért jöttem, hogy osztozzunk a gyászban, amiből már így is épp elég jutott nekem az életben.

- Sajnálom, csak tudd, hogy édesapád a barátom volt, részvétemet érzem iránta és a többi társad iránt.

- ... köszönöm. - beértünk a faluba. Sok régi ember üdvözölt, próbáltam jó képet vágni és magamra erőltetni egy mosolyt, de minden ember szemében láttam a sajnálatot irántam, és ez nagyon frusztrált. Ha Bélhangos nem lett volna ott és bárki részvétet kíván én... na mindegy.

Elértünk Hablalyék házához. Termetes Pléhpofát nem volt nehéz kiszúrni. Éppen bütykölt valamit egy... sárkányon?! _Ezt nem hagyhatom ki..._

- Kigondolta volna, hogy egyszer Termetes Pléhpofa fog sárkányt tartani?! Lehet, hogy újra elkezdek hinni a csodákban? - Pléhpofa először csak értetlen arccal fordult felém, de mikor meglátott, előtört mosolya nagy szakálla alól.

- Partridge, örülök hogy újra látlak! - mondta, miközben barátian ölelkeztünk. Bár magasabb voltam mint Pléhpofa, igaz nem sokkal, és jóval vékonyabb, de népemhez mivérten jó kondiban voltam.

- Én nem különben, bácsikám!

- Hogy vagy? Rég láttalak! Jól megnőttél. - mondta lelkesen, bár én láttam rajta, hogy olyasmit akart kérdezni, amiről tudja, hogy gyorsan megválaszolható, mert készült valahova Tornádón. A sárkánya nevét onnan tudtam, hogy ki volt írva a fészke mellett.

- Köszönöm kérdésed. Jól vagyok. - látta rajtam, hogy nem mondok tejesen igazat, de a törzs főnök tudta, hogy nálam mire jó rákérdezni és mire nem.

- Nos jól van. Ne haragudj, de mennem kell egy törzsi gyűlésre. Hablaty bent van házban, örülni fog neked. De Fogatlan az hiszem nincs most vele. Beszélgessetek csak, van mit bepótolnotok. Meddig maradsz? Milyen megoldást találtatok ki a problémára? - kérdezte.

- Nem tudom, a megoldás előtt szeretnék egyeztetni Hablatyal. - válaszoltam.

- A régi szobád még üresen áll, rendben tartottuk neked. - ajánlotta fel büszkén. - Érezd magad otthon.

- Köszönöm, de láttam sietsz, nem tartalak fel. - mondtam talán kissé félre érthetőn bunkó hangsúlyal, pedig abban pillanatban a tőlem telhető legjobban hálálkodtam.

-Valóban, később találkozunk. - megveregette a vállam, felszállt a kék Dörgődobra és már el is tűnt. Bélhangostól is elbúcsúztam, mert dolga volt a kovács műhelyben és négy szemközt akart hagyni Hablattyal.  
_

Be akartam kopogni, de hallottam egy pár szárny suhogását. Biztos egy sárkány szált le a közeli bokrok között. Egy csillogó zöld szem pár fürkészett engem.

Ahogy bekopogtam, olyan gyorsan elsuhant, ahogy jött. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy Fogatlan próbált settenkedni. Lehet, hogy egy kicsit hangosan kopogtam, mert egy Gronkel és Szörnyen Nagy Rémség rögtön rám nézett.

- Ti meg mit néztek?! - valamiért nagyon sietős lett a dolguk, én pedig elégedetten mosolyogtam.

Hablaty egy semmit mondó "búj be" mormolással válaszolt. Benyitottam a házba, nem láttam senkit a földszinten.  
- Hablaty?- nincs válasz. Kezdtem felmenni a lépcsőn.

- Öcskös fent vagy? - gyakran hívtam így őt.

- Partridge?! Bent vagyok a szobámba! - kiáltott le lelkesen. Be mentem hozzá, és én is egy erőteljes sziá-val köszöntöttem.

- Jó, hogy megjöttél. Mióta vagy már itt? - kérdezte érdeklődve.

- Másfél, talán két órája. Beszéltem apáddal, Bélhangossal és Fogatlan is láttam.

- Vissza jött? - kérdezte lelkesen.

- Nem, sokkal inkább a ház körül ólálkodott, szerintem miattam... de várj! Vissza jött? Mért, eddig hol volt?

- Hát pont ez az, hogy én sem tudom, mostanában gyakran napokig elmegy és nem tudom hova. - mondta kissé hadarva.

- ÉS... ez az amiért ide hívtál? Mert néha eljárkál? Hablaty, ő egy sárkány, ráadásul egy Éjfúria, nem tudod lekötni.

- Félre értettél, a probléma a probléma! - mondta meggyőzően, körülbelül öt másodpercig csak álltam, mert nem értem mit akart.

- Nem értem mit akarsz mondani.

- Pedig leírtam a levélben. - nézett rám fa pofával.

- Nem emlékszem...! Két hétig hajóztam Kalmár Johannal, plusz örülj, hogy egyáltalán jöttem, amilyen állapotban voltam otthon, örülök, hogy a szobámból kijöttem.

- Ne haragudj, hallottam ami történt és...

- Mindegy, inkább mondjad miben segítsek, egyáltalán köze van Fogatlanhoz?

- Persze, a probléma Fogatlanból ered!

- Ugyan mi? - kérdeztem hitetlenkedve.

- Fogatlan mostanában furcsán viselkedik.

- Miért, mit csinál?

- Talán, ha hagynád, hogy befejezzem. - sóhajtott ingerülten. - Agresszívan lép fel más Sárkányokkal szemben, olyanokkal is akik nem jelentenek veszélyt. Nem egyszer sebzetten jött haza, mikor rá kérdezek mi törtét morogva fordult el tőlem. Félek, hogy a többi sárkány valamiért utálja őt, kirekesztik és piszkálják, de nem tudom miért. - mondta sajnálkozva.

- Most tudod, hogy hol van?

- Nem igazán.

- Hmm, nos ez baj, ez esetben meg kell találnunk, beszélnünk kell vele, lehetőleg mielőtt újra bajba keveredne.

- Nem megy, próbáltam!

- Te próbáltad, de nem én.

- Neked miért menne, ha nekem nem ment? Fogatlan nem is ismer téged.

- A sárkányok képesek egyfajta telepatikus kapcsolatra maguk között, a népem képes ezt úgymond megérteni, úgy, mint ahogy most én is megértelek téged.

- Gondolod beválik, ha te beszélsz vele?

- Nem én beszélek vele, én csak le fordítom amit ő mond neked. Így könnyebb lesz kideríteni mi a problémája.

- Ez még be is válhat! - _Persze hogy beválhat. Mit hittél?_ Ki mentünk a házból, hogy megkeressük az említett sárkányt.

- Hol szokta Fogatlan a legtöbb idejét tölteni?

- A völgyben! - vágta rá rögtön.

- Akkor gyerünk oda. - még mielőtt távoztunk volna, bementem a földszinti szobámba és ledobtam az ágyamra a málhámat, be csuktam az ajtót és Hablaty felé fordultam.

- Indulás. - bólintott és kiléptünk házból.

Oda sétáltam bokrokhoz és leguggolva vizsgáltam a talajba mélyedt Éjfúria lábnyomokat.

- Nem tévedtem, tényleg Fogatlan járt itt. Lehet, hogy pont beakart jönni, de az érkezésemmel megzavartam. - Hablaty is közelebb jött és szem ügyre vette a dolgokat.

- Ha valóban itt járt, akkor annak nyomós oka is lehetett. Keressük meg. - és a Holló szirt felé mutatott.

Út közben Hablaty elmesélte hol lőtte meg régen Fogatlant és merről hova zuhant le. Még látszott a földbe vájt, méretes becsapódás nyom. A kidöntött fák már kezdtek vissza nőni. Az a hely, ahol Fogatlan végül földet ért, még ott hevertek a szétvágott bóla kötél foszlányai és kő nehezékek. Az idő vas foga már megviselte ezt fegyvert, de még ez sem szépíti meg azt az emléket, amit idés. Ez jól látszott Hablatyon séta közben.

10 méterre voltunk a völgy bejáratától, megláttam Fogatlant, ahogy éppen iszik, de Hablaty nem látta meg.

- Fogatlan?! - kiáltotta el magát kérdőn, mire gyorsan befogtam a száját.

- Mit csinálsz? Nem szabad kiabálnod, mert azt hiheti majd, hogy mérges vagy, vagy ilyesmi. Egyébként meg odabent iszik, a hangos lépteink zajára kell felfigyelnie, így nem tudja majd mit higgyen. - egyetértően bólintott és levettem a kezem a szájáról.  
Lementünk a medencébe, akkor már Hablaty is látta őt, elkezdtünk hangosabban lépdelni, Fogatlan erre felkapta a fejét. Felvett egy védekező állást, de mikor meglátta Hablatyot, enyhített a merev test tartásán és szúrós nézésén.  
- Fogatlan, nyugalom, én vagyok az, Hablaty!

~ Ti mit csináltok itt? ~ kérdezte feszülten.

- Azért jöttünk, hogy segítsünk. - válaszoltam.

- Már mondott is valamit?

- Igen, mindjárt össze kapcsolom magunkat mentálisan és tudunk beszélgetni, ha te is benne vagy, Fogatlan. ~ néztem végül rá.

~ Ki vagy te? Nem vagy ember, ez lerí rólad. Egy embernek nincs ilyen sötét pikkelyes bőré, karma és ilyen foszforeszkáló szeme.

- A nevem Partridge, és valóban nem vagyok ember. A népem mondhatni félig sárkány, ezért vagyok képes veled is beszélni, Hablattyal pedig unoka testvéri rokonságban állok.

~ Nos, ez sok mindent meg magyaráz, de hogy lehettek rokonok? Nem is tartoztok egy fajhoz.

- Most tényleg ez érdekel, vagy az amiért jöttünk? - kérdeztem türelmetlenül, nem volt kedvem mindent felfedni magamról Fogatlannak, legalábbis most még nem.

~ Hablatynak még megengedném, de nem kívánkozom arra, hogy a fejemben turkálj.

- Nem olvasnék a gondolataidban, csak össze kapcsolnám hármunkat.

~ Miért higgyek neked?

- Van jobb ötleted?

~ Na jó, de csak Hablatyal akarok beszélni, veled nem.

- Nekem így is jó.

- Srácok, ti miről beszélgettek? - kérdezte Hablaty.

- Meggyőztem, hogy beszéljen veled, de csak veled, én csak a kapcsolatot létesítem.

- Nekem meg teszi.

- Rendben, de készüljetek, két külön faj mentális kapcsolatát létrehozni nem egyszerű, kis fejfájással jár majd.

~ Csak csináld már...! ~ mondta Fogatlan türelmetlenül.

Idegesen néztem rá, majd koncentráltam. Mind ketten feljajdultak és a fejükhöz kaptak.

- Rendben, a kapcsolat létre jött.

Nem kellett két másodperc és mind a ketten feleszméltek.

- Ez egy kicsit furcsa, na mindegy. Fogatlan, most hogy megértjük egymást, elmondod, hogy az utóbbi időben miért viselkedsz magadon kívül? kérdezte kissé szigorúan Hablaty.

~ Neked tényleg nem tűnik fel az, ami az orrod előtt van? ~ mondta Fogatlan elég remény vesztett hangon.

- Hát nem. Szóval lennél szíves fel világosítani?

~ Néha azért kinyithatnád a szemed, ugye tudod! És ha ennyire nem esik le neked, hogy mi bánt, akkor tényleg félreismertelek!

- Mi lenne, ha nem beszelnél rébuszokban és végre elmondanád, miért viselkedsz úgy mint, egy durcás fóka! Közölnéd hova mész, és mit csinálsz napokig, amiért a többi sárkány nem tűr meg téged a közelükben?

~ Mi lenne ha egyszer az én szemszögemből próbálnád megnézni a dolgokat?! Elvileg a legjobb barátom vagy, tudnod kéne ha valami megvisel!

- Sajnálom, hogy nem vagyok Éjfúria és nem tudom egy sárkány szemszögéből nézni a dolgokat! - üvöltötte Hablaty.

~ Hát pont ez az, hogy EGYEDÜL VAGYOK!- üvöltötte vissza Fogatlan, majd sarkon fordult és elrohant.

- Fogatlan nee, gyere vissza! - kiáltotta a viking elkeseredetten.

Amint eltűnt a szemünk elől, a mentális kapcsolat is azonnal megszakadt. Így már nem tudtam lenyomozni, hogy hová ment.

- Én nem akartam kiabálni vele, csak már annyira zavart ez a dolog. - mondta szomorúan és megbánással teli hangon.

- Ilyen előfordul, ha túlságosan is aggódsz valakiért. - feleltem.

- Utána menjünk?

- Ne, had tombolja ki magát, majd ha lehiggadd vissza jön magától.

- Hogy értette azt, hogy egyedül van?! Hiszen itt vagyok én neki, meg a többi sárkány...

- Lehet, hogy te vagy a legjobb barátja, de akkor is csak egy ember vagy, a legtöbb sárkánnyal meg nem jön ki jól.

- Gondolod, hogy magányos? De… de, ezen hogy tudnánk segíteni? Nincsenek más Éjfúriák Hibbanton. És ne vedd sértésnek, de nem szeretném apám utolsó megoldását alkalmazni.

- Nem vettem annak, és különben is, szerintem apád terve, mi szerint vigyem el Fogatlant az otthonomba vagy Éjszigetre, nem lenne jó egyikőtöknek sem.

- Akkor mihez kezdjünk? Ha vissza jön, ha nem, akkor sem tudjuk majd mi a baja.

- Akkor talán próbáljuk ki azt a módszert amit ő mondott.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Kérdezzük meg a többi sárkányt.

- Rendben, akkor gyerünk az iskolába a többiekért..

Menet közben láttuk, hogy Pléhpofa a távolban közeledik Hibbant felé, de.. nem a faluhoz megy, hanem sokkal inkább a sziget másik végéhez.

- Lakik ott valaki, Hablaty? - értetlenül nézettel fel rám.

- Nem is tudod? Ott lakik Penész. Ő a falu vész madara, bármit megtenne, hogy elüldözze a sárkányokat. - erre elkomorodtam.

- Valóban? Turod, amikor én voltam annyi, mint te, Penész még nem mutatta ki ennyire a foga fehérjét. Mindig is nagy tudású embernek hittem, amiért ennyire megteheti, hogy utálja a sárkányokat.

- Hát rosszul hitted. - felelte egyszerűen és vissza nézett a téma tárgyára.

- Mit akarhat tőle Pléhpofa? - Hablaty szemében kétség csillant.

- Nem tudom, de remélem nem megint valami butasággal hitegeti apát a sárkányokról.

- Mi lenne ha kiderítenénk..?! - torpantam meg.

- Nem akarok apa után kémkedni, és különben is, mit mondunk neki ha lebukunk?

- Ne félj, majd tisztázom mind kettőnket, vagy, majd azt mondjuk, hogy Fogatlant kerestük.

- Pont Penésznél? Gondolod elhiszi? - vállat vontam, hümmögött egyet és bólintott.

Lesétáltunk a meredek part szakaszhoz, találtunk egy régi, belül üreges kidőlt fát. Remek kis tutaj lesz belőle. Megfogtam az egyik végénél és bele gördítettem a tengerbe. Egy közeli tölgy fáról letörtem egy hosszabb ágat. A jobb kezemben tartva azt Hablaty bal vállára tettem a másik kezem.

- Most mire készülsz?!

- Lefogunk ugrani. - mosolyogtam biztatóan.

- Ez nem biztos, hogy jó ötlEEE..! - nem volt ideje befejezni, hirtelen felemeltem és egy gyors ugrással 6 métert zuhanva két lábbal érkeztem a fatörzsre, talán tényleg nem volt jó ötlet, mert a rögtönzött tutajunk majdnem ketté hasadt. Letettem Hablatyot és szerintem a fém lába is földbe gyökerezett.

- Ugye, hogy nem volt olyan rossz? - poénkodtam mellette.

- Ilyet.. soha.. többet.. nem csinálunk (nyelt egyet).. semmiért. Rendben? - kicsit felkacagtam.

- Rendben.

Lassan elkezdtem előre hajtani a magunkat az "evezővel". Hablaty leült és abba hagyta a remegést.  
_

Átérve a túl partra pont Penész kertjében találtuk magunkat, megcsapat az orromat a borzalmas bűz. Viszont jól tudtam, mi Penész kertjének a titka.

- Fúj.. nem tudom melyik a rosszabb, a Sárkány tárgyának, vagy a káposzták szaga..?! - Hablaty csak fél mosollyal kuncogott.

- Örülj, hogy nem neked kell neked művelni,... hanem sokszor nekünk, büntetés képpen.

- Hidd el, én és a testvéreim is átestünk rajta, csak akkor még nem kellett attól félni, hogy a sárkányokon áll bosszút és nyugodtan piszkálhattuk őt is és a bárányát is. - a vissza emlékezésre elmosolyodtam, de nem csak én, Hablaty is. Varázs ütésre ott termett Gomba, a rossz indulatú káposzta őr bárány.

Itt volt a bosszú ideje. Akkora sárkány üvöltést mértem rá, hogy a tekintete elhomályosult és megdermedve össze esett. Én is és Hablaty is egy jó ízűt öklöztünk.

Közelebb érve a házhoz, az ajtónál megláttuk Tornádót. Mint aki figyelmen kívül hagyta a dolgot szundikált. Hirtelen felkapta a fejét és rám nézett, én a szám elé tartottam az ujjam és pisszentettem egyet. Ő nem törődve vissza feküdt.

Oda léptem az ajtóhoz és hallgatózni kezdtem:

- Ezt a tekercset Dagúr egyik lázadó katonája adta nekem, benne van az Ádázok minden katonai manőverei. Ha a fiam, vagy az unoka öcsém tudomására jutna, biztosan elakarnák olvasni, azét adom oda neked, hogy ez még csak véletlenül sem következzen be.

- És nekem ebből mi hasznom származik? - kérdezte Penész a szokásos mély, dörmögő hangján. Pléhpofa frusztráltan sóhajtott.

- Biztosítom, hogy a káposztáidat dupla áron tudd eladni a faluban.

- Megállapodtunk! - és kikapta a tekercset Pléhpofa kezéből.

Emlékszem, hogy Bélahangos említett egy Ölvészt, amit bezártak egy gleccserbe, ezt persze nem néztem jó szemmel, de nem mondta el nekem, hogy hol van. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy van szó abban a tekercsben az Ölvészről. Valahogy meg kell szereznem.  
Pléhpofa megfordult és az ajtó felé közeledett, megfordultam és eliszkoltam miközben Hablatynak jeleztem, hogy gyerünk a partra.

Meglapulva figyeltük, ahogy a főnök a falu felé repül.

- Mit beszéltek apámmal? - ökölbe szorítottam a kezem, majd lazítva a szemébe néztem.

- Semmi különöset, csak Penész káposztáinak az eladásáról. - nem akartam hazudni, de ezt egyedül akartam véghez vinni. Hablaty bólintott. Vissza mentünk tutajhoz és a dokkokhoz indultunk.

Evezés közben a tervemen agyaltam, és a következményeit mérlegeltem. Tudtam mi kell ahhoz, hogy az Ölvészt ki szabadítsam. Üzletet kell kötnöm... Dagúrral.

Végre elértünk az iskolába. Hablaty barátait már régebbről ismerem, de a sárkányaikat még nem, a neveiket hallottam, és hogy milyen fajtájúak.

Úgy tűnik, hogy csak Asztrid és Halvér voltak itt.

- Helló srácok, rég láttalak titeket!

- Helló Partridge. Mi is téged. Mi járatban? - kérdezte Halvér.

- Fogatlan ügyében jöttem segíteni. Már beszéltünk is vele, de nem jutottunk sokra.

- Te beszéltél vele? És válaszolt is neked?- kérdezte hitetlenkedve Asztrid.

- Tudod, Partridge népe képes a sárkányokkal kommunikálni, Asztrid. - mondta védőn Halvér. Bár ezzel csak rátett egy lapáttal.

- Hát bocs, de ezt akkor sem hiszem el. - mondta kétkedő kifejezéssel az arcán.

- Akarod, hogy bebizonyítsam? - kérdeztem rá végül.

- Igen, a saját szememmel akarom látni!

Egy nőstény Gronkel és Sikló voltak nem is olyan messze tőlünk. Tudtam, hogy Asztridé a Sikló és odamentem hozzá. Halk sutyorogással kérdeztem tőle valamit, mikor válaszolt megköszöntem és hagytam, hogy folytassa a dolgát.

Vissza tértem a többiekhez, oda mentem Asztirdhoz, leguggoltam a szintjére, és a fülébe súgtam, amit Viharbogár mondott. Astrid szeme elkerekedett és falfehér lett a döbbenettől.

- Mit mondott Viharbogár? - kérdezte Hablaty kíváncsian.

- SEMMIT!- kiáltott Asztrid Hablatyra és egy erőset ütött a felkarjába, amitől össze rezzent. Én inkább megjegyzés nélkül hagytam a jelenetet.

- Most már hiszel nekem?

- Igen! - vágta rá egyből. Mivel Hablaty még a vállával volt elfoglalva, Halvér szólalt meg.

- És most mi lesz a tervünk? - kérdezte.

- Nos, mivel a Fogatlannal folytatott diskurzus nem jött be. Ezért meg kérdezzük a többi sárkányt. - néztem rá.

- És... hol kezdjük?- Kérdezte végül magához térve Hablaty.

- Először a sárkány barátait kérdezzük meg. - odamentünk az előzőleg említett két sárkányhoz. A Gronkel, vagyis Bütyök aludt, ezért újra Viharbogár segítségét kértem.

- Viharbogár nem tudod, mi baja Fogatlannal a többi sárkánynak? - miután befejezte a tollászkodást, rám nézett.

~ Őszintén szólva, fogalmam sincs, Partridge. Velünk sosem viselkedik a szokásosnál furábban, jobb lenne, ha a Rettenetes Rémeket kérdeznéd, akkora pletyka fészkek, hogy mindent tudnak ami a szigeten történik. ~ válaszolta és három Rettenetes Rém felé bökött. Megköszöntem, és oda mentünk a kis sárkányokhoz.

- Sziasztok srácok, tudnátok nekem segíteni? - erre abbahagyták a rakoncátlankodást, és rám néztek.

~ Te beszéled a nyelvünk? ~ kérdezte az egyikük.

- Igen. - bólintottam.

~ Miről lenne szó? ~ kérdezte egy másik.

- Nem tudjátok mi baja a többi sárkánynak Fogatlannal, tudjátok az Éjfúriával. - erre a kérdésemre összenéztek, majd hangos nevetésben törtek ki.

- Nem értem ebben mi olyan vicces.

~ Te nagyon félreértettél valamit sárkány fiú, nem a többi sárkánynak van baja Fogatlannal, hanem Fogatlannak a több sárkánnyal. ~ válaszolták.

Most mind a négyünk fejében összeállt a kép. Fogatlan tényleg azért viselkedett furcsán, mert magányos volt, egyedüli Éjfúria lévén Hibbanton.  
Megköszöntem a kis sárkányok segítségét, ők elköszöntek és elrepültek.  
_

Már kezdett sötétedni, én és Hablaty úgy döntöttünk, hogy vissza megyünk a házához. Útközben a többiektől is elbúcsúztunk.

- Most mihez kezdünk? - kérdezte Hablaty szomorúan.

- Ez egyszer nekem sincs ötletem. - ismertem el kelletlenül. Pár perc séta után arra akadtunk az utunkban akire a legkevésbé számítottunk, Fogatlanra. Ott ült a törzs fői ház tetején és látszott rajta, hogy vár minket, legalábbis Hablatyot. Leugrott és oda futott a barátjához.

- Pajti! Hol voltál? Nagyon megijesztettél! - kiáltotta a viking lelkesen, miközben ő is felé rohant és megölelte. Ránéztem Fogatlanra, aki bólintott egyet, tudtam mit akar, a kapcsolatot már létesítettem is.

~ Sajnálom Hablaty, amit mondtam nem gondoltam komolyan! ~ mondta borzasztóan megbánó hangon.

- Semmi baj, de igaz, hogy azért bántasz más sárkányokat, mert egyedül vagy?

~ Hát... igen. - vallotta be szomorúan - Utálom azt nézni, hogy a többi sárkány milyen sokan vannak, ez borzasztóan az agyamra ment és nem tudtam normálisan kezelni. Sajnálom. ~ felelte és elcsuklott a hangja.

- Semmi baj, tudd hogy amíg én veled vagyok, addig sosem leszel egyedül! Viszont a többi sárkánytól bocsánatot kell kérned! - erre Fogatlan kissé elfintorodott. Én pontosan megértettem mit érezhet a büszkeség miatt.

- És persze majd itt lesz Partridge is, aki segít majd nekünk. - Fogatlan végül rám nézett.

~ Te se haragudj. Nem kellett volna olyan ellenségesnek lennem veled.

- Fátylat rá, én sem voltam mostanában a legjobb passzban. Két héttel ezelőtt történtek velem dolgok, amik annyira lelomboztak, hogy belőlem is kiváltotta ezt a hasonló világ gyűlöletet és magányt.

~ Miért? Mi történt veled? ~ Fogatlannak erre a kérdésére Hablaty is kíváncsi volt.

- Legyen annyi egyenlőre elég, hogy elvesztettem pár, hozzám nagyon közel álló személyt, hogy hogyan azt inkább ne akard tudni.  
~ Hogy tudtál tovább lépni?

- Nem bírtam - vallottam be némi tétovázás után - Lehet, hogy soha nem is fogok tudni.

Végül kezdett besötétedni. Jó éjszakát kívántunk egymásnak és elváltak útjaink. Hablayt és Fogatlan elmentek egy utolsó éjszakai repülésre, jó, hogy végre kibékültek, de Fogatlannak még lesz mit elsimítania...

Én mentem a régi szobámhoz, kicsit már fáradt voltam a két hetes hajó úttól. Jó lesz végre hánykolódás mentesen aludni.

A ház mellett szereztem pár fa hasábot, beléptem a fürdő helyiségbe és a kazánhoz mentem. Kinyitva azt bepakoltam a fát és az utolsó alkalomból vissza maradt pár forró parazsat közé raktam, majd rázártam a kazán ajtót.

Kimentem a falu központjában található kúthoz és pár ilyen fordulóval a házban lévő dézsába hordtam a vizet.

Levetve ruhámat bele ültem a dézsába. Szélének döntve magam a homlokomra raktam egy meleg vizes rongyot. A kezeimet felraktam a dézsa falára és nagyot sóhajtva kiengedtem az elmúlt kettő három hét gyötredelmeit, majd agyalni kezdtem, hogy jó ötlet e ez az egész. Nem akarom, hogy az Ölvész jégbe fagyva raboskodjon, de ugyanakkor Hablatyékat sem akarom veszélybe sodorni azzal, ha a tervem balul sülne el.

Aggodalmaim közben nem vettem észre, hogy mennyire elment az idő. Több, mint valószínű, hogy elbóbiskoltam a vízben.

Hallottam ahogy Pléhpofa Tornádó körül sürög forog. Hablaty pedig az emeleten Fogatlan nyergét veheti le.

Kiemeltem a kezem vízből és nézegetni kezdtem. Habár a bőröm jobban hasonlít egy sárkányéra, mint egy emberére, olyan ráncos volt, mint Penész káposztája. A gondolatra a már csak langyos vízben is kirázott a hideg.

Kipattantam a dézsából, és mivel nem volt alattam valamilyen szőnyeg vagy ilyesmi, kis híján majdnem vissza zuhantam.  
Egyensúlyomat vissza nyerve magam köré tekertem a törölközőm és felvettem egy tiszta szoba lábbelit. Összeszedve ruháim kiléptem a fürdőből mire Fogatlant találtam magam előtt.

- Te meg mit nézel?

~ Semmit, csak nem hittem, hogy lehet valaki, aki ráncosabb, mint Gothi. ~ majd egyet felhorkanva vissza baktatott az emeltre. Én ökölbe szorított kézzel és morogva néztem utána. _Ezért holnap még kapsz!_

Lepihentem. Mondhatni, hogy rám tört a szokásos esti mélabú:

Egy folytában csak annak a bizonyos éjszakának az emlékei jártak a fejemben. A hátamra fordultam és holdat kezdtem el bámulni az ablakon keresztül.

_Egy kis ideig még itt leszek, de bosszút fogok állni értük. Hallod?! Megfoglak keresni, és ha megtalállak, megfizetsz azért, amiért elvetted őket tőlem. És úgyis megtalállak, Bradwell! És téged Runa, (rámarkolva a nyakláncomra) erre esküszöm! _

A szemhéjam követte hold mozgását, és lassan lecsukódott.


	2. Bonyodalmak

...óvatosan próbáltam megközelítettem Penész házát. A felette tornyosuló szirtről figyeltem, ahogy a kordéjába pakolja a sok, napon szárított káposztáját. Mikor nagy nehezen eltolta a rozzant járművét a falu irányába, megkerültem a szirtet és az otthona ajtajához lopóztam. Nem tudhattam, hogy lehet e bent valaki. Tudtam, hogy erre kicsi az esély, és valahogy nem is emberre gyanakodtam.

Benyitottam az ajtón, ahonnan rögtön előtört a büdös bárány és mosdatlan öreg ember szag. A kezem a szám elé tartva próbáltam levegőt venni, majd besompolyogtam. A házban nem volt túl sok minden, pár kopott fegyver a falon dísznek, és eltorzult portrék a korábbi feleségeiről._ A Hibbanti nők mind szépek, de ez itt csak festék pazarlás volt._ Fejemet rosszallóan ingatva lépdeltem tovább.

A korhadt padló nyikorgott az amúgy nem igazán túlsúlyos testem alatt. Nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy hova dughatta Penész a tekercset. Bementem a hálójába, ahol pár balta lógott a mennyezetről, az ágy pedig egy falba vájt keskeny lyuk ként volt megoldva. _Nem lehet valami kényelmes._  
Alatta volt egy kisebb lyuk, és ott feküdt Gomba. A bárány nagyban húzta a ló bőrt. Mivel minduntalan nem akart arrébb menni ezért:

- Óóó, Gooomba! - szólítottam meg lidérc nyomásos hangon. A bárány álmosan kinyitotta a szemeit és rám nézett. Mivel még igen csak hajnal volt nem láthatott olyan tisztán, de mikor meglátta a csillogó, hegyes fogaimat a rémisztő mosolyom mögött rögtön ismét hanyatt dobta magát. Így már kicsit könnyebb volt kiemelni a vackából. Könnyedén, egykézel felemeltem a szinte alultáplált testét.

És ott volt, a fém tartót jól kilehetett szúrni a penészes szalma között. Kikapva azt az állati vacokból az övemre csatoltam. A elgémberedett bárányt a gazdája ágyára rakva végre mind két kezem szabad lett. Kivettem legújabb szerzeményem a tokjából és bele kezdtem olvasni.

A többsége csupán Dagúr eszelős tervei voltak Fogatlan megszerzésére. Ám akkor megláttam. Az Ölvész szó alatt két számra lettem figyelmes. _Hosszúság és szélesség. Hát persze, gleccser földrajzi jelzései!_

Gyorsan a fejembe véstem az adatokat és rakni akartam el az irományt, mikor megláttam valami érdekeset. _Van még valami?!_  
Egy könyvről írt, amit Oszwald felmenői írtak az Ölvész beidomításáról. _Ez nem lehet, hiszen... nem, lehet idomítani azt a sárkányt._ De a tények magukért beszéltek. Valóban volt egy könyv, amely sajnos a sírba szált az Ádázok előző vezetőjével. A sírt pedig csak a főnöki öv csatja nyithatja ki.  
Hírtelen zajra lettem figyelmes, az ajtó kicsapódott és Penész lépett be rajta:

- Gomba, el sem hiszed, mit hagytam itt...! - meg sem vártam a mondatja végét, a tekercset visszaraktam a fém hüvelybe és a szalmába dugtam. A bárányt felkapva pedig az éppen az ajtóban betoppanni kívánó Penész karjaiba hajítottam, aki ettől hátra vágódott.

- Hohó! Ennyire azért nem kell örülni a Papának! - míg az öreg a sokkos, hosszú szőrű kecskéjével volt elfoglalva én hangtalanul kisurrantam és meg sem álltam a faluig.

* * *

Nagyjából a kovács műhelyig futottam.

- Huh.. régen nem volt ekkora ez a táv... - ziháltam a térdemet fogva. De ezért az információért mindenképpen megérte. _Egy Ölvész... amely szinte csak egy kar nyújtásnyira van, és az egyetlen, aki az utamba állna pedig egy tébolyult gyerek._ A gondolat menetem hirtelen Bélhangos kora reggeli dudorászása szakította félbe, miközben a műhelyt söprögetve jött ki, gondom nyitás előtt.

- ... még a halott is feltámad, a viking kovács így dal... Áá, jó reggelt Partridge! - fordult végül felém.

- Mit csinálsz itt ilyen kora reggel? - tette le seprűjét.

- Hát én csak.. (hitelen az itatón állt meg tekintetem)... megszomjaztam és kijöttem inni. - oda lépve tölcsért formáltam a két kezemből és inni kezdtem. Meglepő módon tényleg egészen friss volt a víz, de hirtelen valami hajszálszerű dolog köhögési ingert váltott ki amit egy nagy nyeléssel ellensúlyoztam.

Kiegyenesedve megtöröltem a szám és a jobb tenyeremre néztem. Undorodva a nadrágomba töröltem azt, mert Gomba gyapjú foszlányai ott lobogtak a karmaimra ragadva. _Legközelebb a bőréből is kiugrasztom, szó szerit!_ Bélhangos lépett oda mellém.

- Minden rendben? - nézett rám zavartan.

- Persze... csak... korán van még egy kicsit, ennyi. Azt hiszem megyek és... visszafekszem. Később találkozunk! - végül elsuhantam. A hátam mögött még hallottam egy:

- Fiatalság... - erre felvontam a szemöldököm. _Ha tudnád te, hogy mennyi év van köztünk._

Benyitva a házba, csodálkozva hallottam, hogy még mindenki durmol. Bementem a konyhába és kinyitottam az egyik kredencet. Ott volt még a régi bronz serlegem. Egy közeli kis hordóban volt tiszta víz, félig megmerített, majd látva Fogatlan tegnapi frissen fogott mai reggeliét kinyitottam a kosarát és kivetem belőle egy kisebb méretű halat és a serlegbe kezdtem mártogatni. Nálam otthon ez olyan, mint másnak a reggeli teája.

Kimentem a ház bal oldalához és falhoz támasztott létrán nesztelenül a tetőre másztam, és halas vízből néha szürcsölve a késé késői napfelkeltét kezdtem nézni.

_Elfogok hajózni az Ádázok szigetére, éjfél után. Azt mondom majd Hablatynak, ha esetleg rajta kapna, hogy egy közeli faluba megyek üzletet kötni valakivel egy fegyverért, végül is félig már igazat mondok._

_Üzletet kötni... Dagúrral? Erővel is elvetném, vagy el is lophatnám. Nem lehet! Ha rájön, amire kicsi az esély, de akkor is, ha rájön, rögtön a Hibbantiakat hibáztatná!_

_Közvetlenül vele kell beszélem, és közvetlenül az ő szeme közé kell hazudnom. De az üzlet csak akkor üzlet, ha mind két félnek nyereséges. Fel kell neki ajánlanom valamit, de mi kellhet valakinek akinek van egy egész törzse és armadája. Nem szívesen vallom be, de még nekem sincs ekkora hatalmam._ (Itt egy nagyot kortyoltam a Halas Vízből, majd hirtelen Fogatlan mászott fel mellém a tető ablakon keresztül, ásított egy komótosat és leült mellém.)

_Hát persze! Fogatlan a kulcs ehhez az "üzlethez"._

~ Hogy hogy ilyen korán fent vagy? ~ kérdezte suttogva, miközben a bögrém tartalmát vizslatva.

- Nem bírtam aludni, egész éjjel azon gondolkoztam, hogy.. várj. Miért suttogsz? Nem hall minket senki.

~ Az emberek nem is, de a többi sárkány lehet. ~ nézett végül rám.

- Ez csak akkor lenne lehetséges, ha ez egy szabad frekvencia lenne, ezt most csak mi ketten halljuk. Sárkány vagy és még ennyit sem tu...?

~ Azt még megiszod? ~ szakított félbe és bökött az orrával serlegemre. Majd kiszúrta szemét. Követtem a tekintetét, majd vissza néztem. Megforgattam a szemeim miközben sóhajtottam egyet, ő pedig vigyorogva kinyitotta száját és bele öntöttem az italom. Majd átfordultam és amerről jöttem lecsúsztam a tetőről. Be akartam menni, mikor kitaláltam a bosszúmat a tegnapi megjegyzéséért.

- Hé Fogatlan, kérsz még valamit? - kérdeztem miközben felkészültem.

~ Mit?! ~ hajolt le felém izgatottan. Abban pillanatban meglódítottam serleget és felé hajítottam. Ő viszont könnyű szerrel kikerülte.

~ Há, mellé! ~ hirtelen megcsúszott és a tető ablakon keresztül vissza zuhant Hablaty szobájába.

Én pedig nevetve futottam az öböl felé.

* * *

Egy sziklán ücsörögtem a tónak háttal az öbölben. A homokba rajzoltam le a Hibban és az Ádáz k sziget között húzódó szigeteket. Azt latolgattam, hogy talán nem is tudnám egyetlen éjszaka alatt megjárni ezt a távot oda és vissza, plusz nem is biztos, hogy nem követnének e.

_ Nem keverhetem bajba Hablatyékat, ugyanakkor kell a könyv is... Kell egy külsős, aki semleges mind két oldaltól, amiben feltétlenül megbíznak és gyanú esetén gyorsan letud lépni és nem kerül a figyelem középpontjába, még akkor sem, ha nagyon akarja._

A frusztráltságtól össze ráncolt homlokom volta jele annak, hogy meg van a válasz.

._.. Johan. Ő neki ugyan nem a leggyorsabb a hajója, de tökéletes álcát és alibit nyújt mind két veszély faktor esetére. Többnyire mindig 3 napig marad itt, senki nem fog bánkódni, ha hamarabb elmegy valami miatt. Már csak kell valami ürügy, hogy elvigyen engem oda. De nem szokott kérdezni, ha kellő pénzt kap a fuvarért. Egy gond kipipálva._

_És mit csináljak majd ha az Ádázoknál leszek. Dagúr nem fogok feltétlenül hinni nekem, és át láthat majd az cselszövésemen. Két eshetőség van:_

_1. Vagy rögtön elfogat majd, és akkor ki kell vernem a balhét._

_2. Vagy sikerül átvernem és ha valami balul is sülne el, akkor maximum improvizálok valamit._

A cél szigethez rajzoltam egy Ölvész szimbólumot.

_ De mivel nem tudjuk megjárni egyetlen éjszaka alatt, kell egy bomba biztos megálló, ahova még egy sárkány sem követne minket. A tekintetem megakadt egyetlen szigeten, ami sokkal inkább közelebb van az Ádázokhoz, mint ide._

_...Sebhely sziget, mennyit jártunk oda a testvéreimmel, de az emberek... félnek tőle! Tökéletes!_  
_A terv kész is van!_

A lábammal szét söpörtem a rögtönzött térképet és a kijárat felé gyalogoltam. Már csak Johant kell meg győznöm. Választhat az ész érvek és a kérlelés klasszikus párosa közül. Persze ezt még én sem gondoltam komolyan.

Min törhette vajon Partridge ennyire a fejét? Kora reggel óta követtem őt idáig, ahol aztán valamit nagy bőszen rajzolt a homokba, bámulta azt egy jó darabig, miközben érzelmek egész sor mutatkozott az arcán, biztos voltam benne, hogy agyalt valamin.

Mikor elment, előbújtam az ülő helye mögött elterülő bokrok mögül és oda mentem, megnézni mit is csinálhatott, hátha maradhatott valami a firkálmányából.

Nem látszódott már semmi. Ám de egy nagyon kirívó motívum mégis csak maradt. Ha valamit megjegyeztem az ez. _Annak az idegesítő gyereknek és seregének a címer állata, egy Ölvész. De mit akarhat Partridge az Ádázoktól? Ha csak nem... Dagúr talált egy másik Éjfúriát, elfogta, és most Partridge ezért van Hibbanton, hogy kiszabadítsa._

_ De miért csinálná ezt egyedül? Talán nem akarja ezzel terhelni Hablatyot.. ááá biztos nem, hiszen Hablaty is találni akar egy mádik Éjfúriát. Akkor talán... túl veszélyesnek tartaná? Ezt már hamarabb elképzelem róla. Ha az Ádázokhoz akar menni, kell neki valaki, aki elviszi odáig. Biztos nem egy sárkány, hanem sokkal inkább egy olyan valaki, aki semleges. De ki lehet az akiben Partridge feltétel nélkül megbízna?... Talán az, aki ide is elhozta, Johan. Akkor most biztos a dokkhoz ment! Utol kell érnem és beszélni vele, hogy én is menni akarok! Ha tényleg egy másik Éjfúriáról van szó, nekem is ugyan annyi közöm ehhez, mint neki! Hablatyot viszont most ki kell hagyni ebből, Dagúr miatt túl veszélyes._

Ugyanott távoztam a völgyből, mint Partridge és futottam kikötőhöz.

Mire oda értem Partridge már nagyban Johannal tárgyalt. Nem hallottam egészen mit is mondnak, de:

-... és ezt biztos, hogy ezt egyedül véghez vinni?

- Igen, mindössze annyit kérnék tőled, hogy vigyél el az Ádázok szigetére a többit pedig én így vagy úgy, de megoldom. Segítesz?

- Persze! Örömömre szolgálna borsot törni az orruk alá! - emelte Johan magasba a kezét.

- Elfog bírni egy a hajód egy sárkány méretű rakományt? - erre a kérdésre felkaptam a fejem. Szóval tényleg egy sárkányért megy oda. De mikor?

- Persze! Szállítottam annál már nagyobb rakományt is. Mikor szándékozol indulni? - Igen igen, ezt akarom tudni én is!

- Ma éjfélkor.

- Addig még sok idő van, honnan tudod, hogy a törzs főnök nem tesz óvintézkedéseket?

- Pléhpofát bízd csak rám, nem fog gyanút fogni, és hamarabb vissza érünk mielőtt feltűnne neki, hogy huzamosabb ideig eltűntem. -majd egy zacskó aranyat adott át Johannak, kezet fogott kezet rázott vele és mintha mise történt mindketten vissza tért a teendőjéhez.

* * *

A nap további részében szinte alig láttam Partridge-ot, többnyire Bélhangosnak segített műhelyben, mivel Hablaty most vagy az apjának segített, vagy iskolában okította a többieket.

Úgy tervezem, hogy ma éjjel fent maradok míg Partridge el nem indul, Hablaty addigra már elszokott aludni, Pléhpofát pedig szinte lehetetlen felébreszteni._ Észrevétlenül elsurranok és mire bárkinek is feltűnne, már itthon is leszek egy.. egy másik Éjfúriával! Alig hiszem el! De még ma találkozok valakivel a fajtából... remélem. Hiszen, mi másért menne Partridge oda?_

* * *

Az összes közeli szigetet bejártuk Hibbant körül, amiről úgy feltételeztük, hogy esetleg egy másik Éjfúria lakhat, vagy fordult meg rajta. Partridge kérésére Hablaty elővette Bork jegyzeteit és tüzetesen áttanulmányozott minden kis apró sugallatot, ami csak egy Éjfúriára utalhat, mármint aki nem én voltam. Azt is kiderítette, hogy mióta ismerik a Hibbantiak a fajtám, ez pedig majdnem meg egyezett a szoláris élet korommal. Még Penész hamis Bork jegyzeteit és térképét is elővettük, hátha van valami igazság alapja, de a nap folyamán ő maga vallotta be, hogy az egész csak humbug.

Kikérdeztünk minden családot a szigeten, hogy az őseik miket tapasztalatok ezzel azzal üggyel kapcsolatban, de legtöbb homályos mesének vagy nem volt értelme vagy pedig én magam erősítettem meg, hogy ott és akkor én volt az e vagy sem.  
Azt is megengedtem Partridge-nak, hogy bele nézzen fióka kori emlékeimbe, de nem talált semmit, csak pár homályos képet a húgomról, és egy két árnyat a szüleim haláláról, de ez már rég volt, és nem tudom, hogy hol.

Már kezdett esteledni. Hablaty is és én is kimerültünk mind testileg, mind lelkileg. Ha ez nem lenne elég, Hablaty össze evett valamit az egyik szigeten, egy furcsa szagú halat, amit Partridge óva intése ellen is megevett. Nagyon nyúzott állapotban került az ágyba.

Én is fáradt voltam, de igyekeztem nem elaludni. Fent kellett maradnom, a remény ami ma estig elkísért most teljesedett ki. Már nem kellett sok éjfélig, talán csak egy óra, viszont nem bírtam ki, annyira fájtak az izmaim az egész napnyi repüléstől, hogy végül elnyomott az álom.

Nagyjából fél órát alkudhattam, mikor csörömpölésre riadtam fel. Megdörzsöltem a szemem és mikor tisztult a látásom Hablatyra néztem, aki még jóízűen durmolt. Fellélegezve kiugrottam a tető ablakon, még egyszer ránéztem, rámosolyogtam és:

- Reggel találkozunk, pajti. - suttogtam, bár tudtam úgysem hallja vagy érti. Egy ajtó csapódásra össze szűkült a szemem és előre tekintve a sötétbe a kikötő felé kezdtem rohanni.

Oda érve elrejtőzzem, nehogy kiszúrjanak, majd mikor meggyőződtem, hogy sem Johan sem Partridge nincs a hajó közelében, oda sompolyogtam és felugrottam a fedélzetre. Találtam egy darab ponyva félét, egy rakat letakart áruhoz húztam, majd magamra terítve azt hegyeztem a fülem és vártam, hogy kikössünk az Ádázok szigetére.

Johan már az iskolánál várt rám. Kérdőn nézett végig rajtam, mire én csak széttettem a kezem.

- Nem hoztál semmien fegyvert? - erre karba tett kézzel vigyorogtam rá.

- Tudod az elme néha élesebb fegyver tud lenni, mint bármilyen penge.

- És málhádban mit hoztál?

- Az legyen az titkom. - megforgattam a szemeit és a hajója felé kezdett indulni, majd intett, hogy tiszta a levegő, követhetem.  
Mikor beszálltunk éreztem valami furcsát, egy harmadik személynek a jelenlétét.

- Van még valaki a hajódon? - felém fordult, majd kérdőn kőrbe vizslatott és megint rám nézett.

- Nem, hacsak téged nem követett valaki. - hallottam valami dübörgés szerű hangot, de annyira figyeltem Johanra, hogy nem tudtam volna meg mondani merről jött. Úgy voltam vele, hogy biztos csak egy kisebb Dörgődob ütközött hajó fenéknek.

- Induljunk. - kezdeményeztem és Johan a kormányhoz lépve a sötétbe kormányozta a hajót.

* * *

Elértük Sebhely szigetet. Közelebb érve egy olyan barlang bejárathoz irányítottam Johant, ahova a hajója pont befért. Beérve a barlang belsejébe egy előzőleg a hajóhoz kapcsolat kis csónakot tettünk a vízre.

- Ez lesz az amivel majd én eltűnök az éjszakában, mikor te vissza felé kiraksz itt. - bólintott, majd elrakva az előzőleg használt kötelet és csigákat kimanővereztünk a barlang szájából, és a fáklya fénnyel jól kivilágított sziget felé haladtunk.

Az Ádázok szigete egy hatalmas öbölben kezdődött, melynek két száját egy hatalmas őrtorony híd kötötte egybe. A tetején tucatnyi, állig felfegyverzek, fáklyás Ádáz őrszem fürkészett minket.

Meglátva Johant, fel vontatták a hatalmas acél rács kaput. A híd szája és úgy maga a kapu is akkora volt, hogy egy tízszer nagyobb hajó is kényelmesen is átfért volna rajta

Az íjászok folyamatosan célzásra álltak. A híd alatt átérve tucatnyi kereskedelmi hajó volt kikötve, és várták kirakodást. A fegyverektől kezdve a finom fűszereken, ruha neműkön a rabszolgákig, minden volt itt.

Nem akartam elhinni, de még sárkányok is voltak itt... de, nem úgy ahogy az ember elvárná,... finoman szólva már... fel voltak dolgozva,... mint az egyszerű, előcsomagolt disznók, amik csak most jöttek a vágóhídról.

A fejemet elfordítva mentem be Johan kabinjába, és egy székre ülve a hányinger kerülgetett. Johan bejött és leguggolva mellém a vállamra tette a kezem.

- Ne haragudj, hogy csak így berohantam ide. - mondtam félig öklendező hangon.

- Semmi baj, Partridge. El sem tudom képzelni, mit válthat ki belőled ez a látvány, de tudod mit? Maradj idebent, míg oda nem érünk a törzsi központ stégjéhez, és majd szólok mikor elő gyere. Rendben?

- Rendben, és... Köszönöm, Johan. - majd ki ment, de az ajtóban még vissza fordulva:

- Igazán nincs mit. - majd becsukva ajtót egy Ádáz katonával kezdett tárgyalni, hogy Dagúr színe elé járulhassunk.  
Ez nagyon sokat jelentett nekem Johantól, őszintén szólva odakint már a rosszullét kerülgetett. Csak képzelni tudom, hogy mondjuk Fogatlan min ment volna keresztül.

Nem tudtam mi lehet ez az orr facsaró bűz. Éreztem már hasonlót, mikor bezárva voltam, az akkor arénaként szolgáló iskolában. _Ez a szag... halott sárkányok, de... rengeteg... megszámolni sem tudnám. Hova kerültem én?_

Igyekeztem elterelni a gondolataim, mikor egy ajtó csapódást hallottam és Kalmár Johan hangját, ahogy egy idegen férfival beszél.

- Mehet! - a férfi kiáltott és a hajó kanyarodni kezdett, majd egy újabb hosszú, húsz perc körüli lassú, monoton út következett. Eddig legalább hallottam, ahogy Johan és Partridge beszélget, még ha nem is értettem kristály tisztán. Amit sokszor hallottam, az Dagúr neve, a sárkány szó és könyv, de most már csak az Ádáz katonák ujjongását, vagy ahogy parancsokat osztogatnak.

A hajó hirtelen megállt, egy ajtó kinyílt, a hajó pillér lecsapódott, két ember leszállt a fedélzetről, majd Dagúr eszelős nevetését hallottam és pár pillanat múlva minden elcsendesedett.

Kidugtam az orrom a lepel alól és bele szippantottam a levegőbe. Nem éreztem Partridge vagy más ember szagát. Előbújtam és körbe pillantottam, de nem láttam senkit.

Megéreztem, hogy merre menetek és leugorva a hajóról a nyomukba szegődtem. Egy hatalmas, díszes épületet körül járva láttam meg őket, ahogy egy közeli erdőben távoznak. A kitaposott ösvénytől nem messze beugrottam a bokrok közé és egy tisztásig követtem őket, igaz, Johan már nem volt itt. Meglapulva próbáltam hallgatózni.

- Mi járatban Partridge? Csak nem a régi időkre jöttél emlékezni?

- Megnyugodhatsz, nem azért jöttem, hogy veled nosztalgiázzam.

- Akkor minek köszönhetem a látogatásod? Talán ajándékot hoztál nekem? - dörzsölte izgatottan a tenyerét.

- Nem, üzletet kötni jöttem.

- Ugyan mim van nekem, ami a nagy Partridge kellhet, hét király koronájával és öt mágus botjával egyetemben?! - a viselkedése hirtelen megváltozott és mutató ujjával vadul felém csapdolózott.

- Atyád könyve az Ölvészekről.

- Az könyv Apámmal együtt a sírba szállt. És különben is, nekem mi hasznom származik belőle?!

- Ha nekem adod a könyvet, meg szelídítem neked a gleccserbe zárt Ölvészt, de ha nem jön össze, akkor megkap..

- Megkapom cserébe az Éjfúriát?!

- ... Igen. - nagyot sóhajtva akartam kezet fogni vele, amikor egy fojtást követően:

~ Partridge te mi a fenét művelsz itt ezekkel?! ~ kérdezte Fogatlan idegesen, aki szinte a semmiből bukkant fel. Még engem is meglepett. Persze tudtam, hogy Dagúr úgysem adná oda könyvet, de Fogatlan pont a legrosszabb kor jött.

- Fogatlan? - kérdeztem döbbenten megfordulva.

- Megölni! - kiáltotta el magát Dagúr.

- Dagúr várj, ez nem is róla szól!

- Óoo, tényleg nem? - kérdezte gúnyolódva, aki tudta, hogy hazudok.

~ Mi, mi nem szól rólam?! ~ kérdezte Fogatlan.

- Semmi! - vágtam rá egyből.

- Mért is nem mondod el neki Partringe? Hiszen az üzletünkben ő is benne volt.

~ Partirdge, lennél szíves felvilágosítani, hogy miről beszél ez a förmedvény?

- ... Megállapodtam Dagúrra, hogy ha nekem adja a könyvet, akkor megkap cserébe... téged.

Fogatlan éppen mondani mondani akart valamit, amikor egy tucat Ádáz katona vette körül, lefogták és megkötözték.  
- Azt mondom, hogy ne raboljuk tovább egymás idejét Partridge, gyerünk a temetőbe apám kriptájához a könyvért. - Fogatlan csak nézet, és láttam rajta, hogy ő is válaszom várja.

- … rendben, gyerünk. - mondtam és elfordultam Fogatlantól.

- Hozzátok az Éjfúriát! - parancsolta Dagúr jókedvűen. Az katonák felemelték Fogatlant és elindultunk az említett helyre.

Mikor oda értünk, lerakták és oda fordultam Daúrhoz.

- Rendben Dagúr, teljesítsd az üzlet rád eső felét. Add ide a főnöki öved csatját.

- Először te a teljesítsd a tiédet, biztosítsd, hogy az Éjfúria engedelmeskedni fog nekem.

- Akkor engedd el, és engedj oda hozzá.

- Nem engedem el, de oda mehetsz. - bólintottam. A katonák eltávolodtak hogy beszélhessek a kelletlen fogollyal.

- Bízz bennem. - suttogtam Fogatlan fülébe, aki értetlenül morgott. Visszamentem Dagúrhoz, aki át adta az öv csatot. Odamentem a kripta bejáratához és jól látható, Ölvész szimbólum alakú mélyedésbe helyeztem azt.

A bejárat nagyokat recsegve engedett és kinyílt. Odabent korom sötét volt ezért mikor bementem elvesztem a kint tartózkodik szeme elől. Bent én tökéletesen láttam mindent, oda ment jókora kő koporsóhoz és ugyanazzal a Kulccsal kinyitottam azt is.

Ott feküdt az Ádázok dicső vezére, Oszwald a jámbor. A könyvet erősen szorította a kezében. Meg fogtam a könyv szabadon lévő részét és finoman de határozottan kivettem a könyvet a csontváz kezéből.

- Köszönöm Oszwald. - suttogtam. Kivettem az öv csatot a helyéről, mire a koporsó elkezdet bezárulni, gyorsan felcsatoltam azt Oszwald derekára és elrántottam a kezemet. Most már senki sem nyithatja ki a koporsót és a kriptát. Kisiettem mielőtt rám zárult volna.

Kíváncsian kinyitottam a viking irományt, majd oda sétáltam Dagúrhoz, de nem néztem rá.

- Nos, megvan ami kell? - nyaggatott.

- ...Igen ... megvan. - mondtam szinte már ijesztően higgadtan és lassan.

Becsuktam a könyvet, előre tekintettem a semmibe és akkorát bemostam a jobb kezemmel Dagúr sisakjába, hogy hátra zuhant, bele csapódott egy sziklába és össze esett.

Egy darabig most nem fog fel kelni. A katonák azonnal reagáltak és a fegyvereikért nyúltak.  
Én higgadtan az övemre csatoltam a könyvet, a jobb lábammal előre léptem, ki nyitottam számat és egy akkora Éjfúria üvöltés hagyta el azt, amiről Fogatlan álmodni sem merne.

A katonák rémülten futottak el.

Odamentem Fogatlanhoz aki tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett rám.  
Kiszabadítottam a kötelek fogságából.

~ Hogy csináltad ezt? ~ ámuldozott.

- Ha itt lesz az ideje, elmondom. - feleltem higgadtan.

~ Egyébként, te tényleg oda adtál volna nekik? ~ kérdezte most már idegesen.

- De hogy is, de a hirtelen megjelenésed miatt improvizálnom kellet, bocs.

~ Valamiért én azt hittem, hogy te egy Éjfúriát jössz kiszabadítani ide.

- Nem állsz messze a valóságtól. - néztem rá, majd mikor le esett neki, hogy én rágondoltam már nyitotta is száját a válaszért.

- ... tudom, hogy hogy értetted, de.. sajnos nem, ilyesmiről szó sincs. De ha ne adj Thor végül tényleg ilyesmire kerülne sor, te leszel az első, akinek szólok. Rendben? - egy darabig fontolgatta.

~ Jól van, de ugye tudod, hogy ezzel még nincs letudva minden... Remélem jó okod volt ezt tenni.

- Igen, ez a könyvben bőven megérte. Ebben benne van minden, amit csak a Ölvészekről tudni kell.

~ Miért érdekel téged az a Ölvész, tudtommal a Fúriákon kívül nem kedvelsz más sárkány fajokat.

- Ez így is van, én kiszabadítani akarom, és ha én nem is, azok biztos megtették volna.

~ Jól van, menjünk haza. ~ zárta le a témát, én pedig bólintottam.

- De, ugye ezt nem mondjuk el Hablatynak?! - nevetve kezdett a kikötő felé futni.

- Hé!.. Fogatlan! - futottam utána.

A Sebhely szigetnél jártunk, de mivel már Fogatlan is velünk volt, úgy döntöttünk, hogy csónakot fegyelem elterelés képpen itt hagyjuk.

Vissza érve Hibbantra, bementünk Hablaty szobájába, ahol Asztrid, Bélhangos, Pléhpofa és Gothi ült és vették körül az ágyát.

- Mi történt itt itt? Mi ez a gyász szertartás?

- Partridge, Hablaty állapota nagyon rosszra fordult. Gothi szerint elkapott egy betegséget, amire nem ismeri a gyógymódot. Lehet, hogy nem fog felépülni. - mondta szomorúan Gobber. A sokktól meredten álltam egyhelyben, a könyv kiesett a kezemből a földre.

Nem, ez nem lehet, ezt nem akarom elhinni! Most vesztettem el egy csomó embert, nem hagyhat itt Hablaty is.  
Nagy zajjal a térdemre rogytam. A földet bámultam. Pléhpofa oda jött és a bal vállamra tette a kezét. Én kínkeservesen rá néztem.

- Meg fog halni?! Csak van valami gyógymód! - kérdeztem elcsukló hangon.

- Mi nem ismerjük, azt reméltük, te talán tudsz mondani valamit.

_Én? Miért pont én? Miből hitték, hogy én ismerem az ellenszert? Nem vagyok gyógyító!_  
_Hirtelen Fogatlanra gondoltam. Mi lesz vele, ha Hablaty nem éli túl ezt a ragályt?_ Magára marad,. Fogatlanra akartam nézni, de már nem volt ott.

Kiszaladtam a szobából és a házból, de nem láttam sehol.

- Fogatlan?! - kiáltottam aggódva, féltem attól mit tehet majd, ha végső elkeseredésében elkezd tombolni.

Az erdő felé kezdtem rohanni, alig öt perc alatt ott voltam. Ott volt bent a medencében és a földet nézte.

- Fogatlan?! - kérdeztem elkeseredve - Jól vagy?!

~ Már, hogy lennék jól?! Hallottad, a legjobb barátom haldoklik!  
Oda ültem mellé.

~ Ő nem hallhat meg Partridge, ha meghal én tényleg egyedül maradok. ~ keseredett el.

- Ne félj, nem hagyjuk, hogy meghaljon. - próbáltam vigasztalni.

~ Mégis mit tehetnénk? Hallottad, nincs ellenszer. ~ egy kis ideig csak ültem ott és gondolkodtam.

_Gyerünk Partridge, gondolkozz! Ne hagyhatod szenvedni Hablatyot! Biztos van valami megoldás! Egy varázs lat vagy, egy legenda vagy csak egy...! Vagy csak megint nem látok tovább oromnál! Sárkányokkal vagyok otthon körülvéve... mindenünk rájuk épül! A kultúránk, a tudományaink, még mi magunk is._ (Néztem végig a a fedetlen karjaimon, amin itt ott néha kisebb nagyobb fekete pikkelyek voltak megfigyelhetők)  
_Mért ne lehetne most is ez a megoldás, egy sárkány... egy FÚRIA, egyenesen Mata-fury-ról!_

És akkor be ugrott a megoldás.  
- Fogatlan, kitaláltam hogyan gyógyíthatnánk meg Hablatyot!

~ Mégis hogy? ~ kérdezte hitetlen kedve

- Létezik egy Fúria faj, amelynek könny cseppje még a halált is képes visszafordítani. - Fogatlan úgy nézett rám, mint egy Holdkórosra.

~ És milyen fajta sárkány ez, és egyáltalán hol van?

- Személyesen sajnos még sosem láttam, de biztos, hogy egy Fúria féle. A neve Kard virág, mert állítólag olyan éles nyelvű a beszéde, mint egy kardé, és elméje még élesebb, de hogy hol van azt csak Mata-furyn tudnánk megnézni, ahhoz viszont oda kellene utaznunk.

~ És hagyjam itt Hablatyot?! Felejtsd el!

- Inkább itt maradsz és végignézed ahogy lassan meghal? Hablatynak egyébként vérhasa van, két héten belül..

~ De hát annyi idő mire oda érünk. Mire vissza érnénk, addigra...

- Mata-fury-ra vannak újon útvonalak amik egy hétre szűkítené az utazás idejét. Időben visszaérnénk. - Fogatlan egy darabig csak gondolkozott, majd rám nézett.

~ Legyen, de ezt akkor el kell mondanunk Pléhpofának. ~ Bólintottam. Mikor vissza értünk és elmondtuk a tervünket, először ők sem hitték el, de végül meggyőztem őket.

Másnap reggel kint voltunk a kikötőben a hajómnál.

Asztrid átölelte Fogatlant.

- Vigyázz magadra, és persze Partridge-ra is. Fogatlan csak vigyorgott, én meg horkantottam egyet.

- Járjatok sikerrel. - mondta biztatóan Pléhpofa.

- Úgy lesz. - feleltem és Bélhangos kezébe nyomtam a Ölvész könyvet.

- Szeretnem, ha ezt át tanulmányoznád, mire vissza érek. - ránézett a könyvre és bólintott.

Fogatlan beszállt a hajóba, én is be akartam, amikor Asztrid elém lépett.

- Ne hagyd Hablatyot meghalni.

- Nem hagyom, ha te sem hagyod. - mondtam bizalommal tejesen. Bólintott és ellépett tőlem. Beszálltam a hajómba és elindultunk. A távolban még integettünk Hablaty felé, majd elkezdtem jobban meg feszíteni a vitorlát, mire fel gyorsultunk.

- Irány Mata-fury. - mondtam, mire Fogatlan bólintott. _Úgy érzem, kalandok még csak most kezdődnek..._


	3. Hol is kezdjem?

... Egy napja, hogy hajózunk. Én és Fogatlan nem sokat beszélgettünk, főként, mert mind kettőnknek meg volt a maga feladata. Én a nap nagy részét a kabinomban töltöttem, mert a térképen olyan hajózási vonalat akartam találni, amely az oda utunkat egy hétre szűkítené.

_Létezik az úgy nevezett, Nyugat Útja, ez a legrövidebb útvonal, ennek vannak bizonyos állomási:_

_ Az első, a már jól ismert Pokolszirt Kapu, nem csak a zátonyokkal övezett tengertől, az áthatolhatatlan ködtől kell tartani, de vannak ott sárkányok amiket még a Vikingek sem ismernek, persze nem érintenénk a Sárkány szigetet, mert elhajóznánk mellette és belépünk a Fogak tengerébe._

_Aztán jön a Sárkány fog:_

_ Egy szoros, amely olyan, mint egy felnagyított vad vízi evezés. A szoros két oldalát zátonyok, és hajóroncsok övezik, ha ez nem lenne elég, szirének portyázó helye is egyben..._

_Onnantól egy jó darabig kísérteties szigetek vannak csak, amelyekről azt mondják, szellemek lakják._

_Kintebb érve, hatalmas vízi szörnyek élnek, mint a Kraken, a Hidra és cápáktól hemzsegő vizek._

_A pihenő után jön az Örvények Mélye, a legnagyobb vihar központja a Nyugat Útján._

_ És végül a Gránit kapu, a Fogak tengerének vége, amely egy hatalmas, nagyon régi, kőből épült vízi Végvár torony, amely jéggé van fagyva, egy hatalmas Sólyom őrzi, ami akkora mint egy hajó._

_ Ott átérve, Mata-fury-t már a Humagonok által kiépített őrtornyok szegélyezik, és a sárkány lovasok és Kimérák őrzik. Akit nem tudja azonosítani magát, annak a visszafordítására parancsuk van._

_Ennyi lenne az egy hétre le szűkített út..._

Fogatlan pedig... hát Fogatlan tengeri beteg volt. Gyakorlatilag mindent felhányt a vízbe, amit egy 3-4 nap alatt evett, nem volt épp a legszebb látvány.

Igyekeztem megmutatni neki, hogy hogyan tartsa egyesben a hajót. Ezt még nagyjából meg is oldotta a farkával, de mondtam neki, semmi képpen sem a mancsaival csinálja, mert ha eltöri a kormányt tartó tengelyt akkor nem tudjuk irányítani a hajót és elvesztünk.

Azt könnyen megértette, hogy a vitorlához ugyanúgy szél kell, mint a szárnyaihoz, de azt már nem értette, mért nem kezelheti a kötélzetet. Ha csak véletlenül is lángra kap a vitorla vagy a kötélzet, nincs semmi, ami előre hajtani minket.

Ezen felül, egyikünk sem akarta megtenni az első lépést... De mindegy is, nem barátkozni indultunk, hanem fontos küldetést teljesítünk.

- Ááá, semmi értelme! Az egyetlen kerülőút ami létezik, borzalmas veszélyekkel járna. - fakadtam ki végül. Lehuppantam egy székre és a fejemet fogtam, mire Fogatlan érdeklődve bekukkantott az ajtón.

- Sehogy nem tudunk ép bőrrel eljutni Mata-furyra, még az sárkány sem biztos, hogy tud segít. - mondtam fáradtan. Fogatlan bejött és oda ült mellém.

~ Mi a helyzet? Miért tombolsz? ~ ezt úgy kérdezte, mintha nem hallotta volna a választ.

- Ki fogunk futni az időből, az a helyzet. - mondtam türelmetlenül, bár ezt én sem gondoltam komolyan.

~ Akkor mért nem repülünk? Hamarább oda érnénk nem?

- Rövid távon talán, de nem hosszú távon. Nincs vagy csak nagyon kevés sziget lenne pihenned, ön gyilkosság lenne odáig repülnöd, nekem elhiheted.

~ Mért vagy ebben olyan biztos? Nem is tudod mire vagyok képes. - mondta védekezőn.

- De tudom, hogy más sárkányok mire képesek, ha ők nem képesek, akkor te miért lennél képes rá?

~ És mitől vagy ilyen okos? Köze van ahhoz, amit nem akarsz elmondani nekem? ~ felkeltem és kitekintettem a kabin ajtón.

- Lehet. - mondtam érzelem mentesen és kimentem az alsó fedélzetre. Fogatlan kapkodva lépdelt utánam.

~ Mért nem mondod el? Ennyire fájdalmas emlék?

- Nem arról van szó, hogy fájdalmas vagy sem, csak éppen semmi közöd hozzá. ~ ez kissé talán bunkó volt, de fojtón erről kérdezős ködik és az agyamra ment. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, elkomorodott a tekintete és tovább követett.

Oda sétáltam a hajó orrához és két kézzel a hajó korlátnak támaszkodva, az óceánt kezdtem el nézni, ahogy nap lassan eltűnik mögötte.

~ Ami azt illeti, Hablaty miatt megyünk oda, szóval némi közöm van hozzá. ~ tette fel a mellső lábait a korlátra. Úgy vettem észre, tetszik neki a szembe szél.

- Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy el is mondom. Egyáltalán miért akarod annyira tudni? -

~ Mert látom, hogy bánt téged és én úgy hiszem, ha kiöntöd valakinek a lelked, attól jobban fogod érezni magad. ~ leült a hátsó lábaira és bárgyún, csukott szemmel rám mosolygott. Oda fordultam hozzá és komolyra fordítottam a szót.

- A problémáimról való beszélés sosem volt az erősségem, és inkább a feladatunkra koncentrálj, ne az én kisebb nagyobb nyűgeimre. - visszasétáltam kabinhoz, úgy döntöttem, hogy lepihenek. Az ajtó becsukása előtt még odamondtam neki:

- Vannak dolgok, amikről jobb ha nem tudsz. - és magára hagytam.

Szinte rögtön az ajtónak dőltem. Lassan az arcom dörzsöltem és frusztráltan sóhajtottam._ Nem kellett volna ezt mondani neki, így csak még jobban tudni akarja majd._ Odacammogtam az ágyamhoz, leültem rá és a csont fog nyakláncomat kezdtem nézegetni. Ez az egyetlen emlékem ami tőle maradt.

Hátradőlve még egyszer az Nyugat Útjára gondoltam, majd lassan lehunytam a szemem és hagytam, hogy a víz elringasson.

_ Lehet, hogy nem kellet volna annyit faggatnom. Végül is tényleg az ő magánélete és most tényleg Hablaty a legfontosabb, de nem kellene lebecsülnie engem, honnan tudja, hogy mire képes egy Éjfúria?! Sőt! Honnan tudja, hogy én mire vagyok képes, hiszen ő nem is sárkány nem kéne úgy beszélnie, mintha az lenne._

_ Volt egy kis bűntudatom, és mivel most lepihent meglepem valamivel. Ha jó kedve van, könnyebben elmondja, mi bántja annyira. Biztos nem lehet annyira szörnyű dolog. Vagy talán mégis? Mindegy, most az érdekel hogy elmondja._

Be ugrottam a vízbe és elkezdtem halászni. A hajó nem ment olyan gyorsan, hogy ne legyek képes rá visszamerni, plusz az a másik farok szárny volt rajtam, amivel egyedül is tudok repülni.

_ "Ha meg jön az étvágya, majd a nyelve is megered."_ - mondta nekem mindig Hablaty a makacs emberekről. Habár ezt csak egyszer mondta, azt is Asztridról, és akkor sem jött be, mert a fél házuk felgyulladt.

A víz egészen tiszta volt, egy szimpatikusnak tűnő hal rajt már üldözőbe is vettem, a kifogott halakat feldobáltam a hajóra, ez nagyjából egy tucat alkalom volt.

Én annyira nem voltam éhes, és én bármikor foghatok. Igaz, hogy 3-4 nap alatt nem láttam Partridge-ot enni, de mivel szigeten él, remélem szereti a halat. Visszaugrottam a fedélzetre, a halak pedig had száradjanak.

Partridge-nak volt egy szerkezete, amivel egy egy fából készült tákolmányon lehetett tüzet gyújtani, Való igaz, maga a hajó is furcsa fából volt.

Tegnap délután teljesen kimerültem a tengeri betegség miatt, ezért csinálni akartam magamnak megszokásból egy parázs ágyat, de későn kaptam észbe, hogy minden fából van. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre a fedélzet nem is még kormos sem. Partridge figyelmen kívül hagyta a jelenetet.

Tüzet gyújtottam a fából készült szerkezeten és köré raktam a halakat, majd csak vártam, hogy Partridge-ot előcsalja a gyomra.

Körülbelül egy órát aludhattam, és meglepőn jól esett. Megéreztem a frissen sülő hal illatát és kimentem. Meglepetésemre, Fogatlan sütögetett.

- Hát te meg mit ügyködsz itt?

~ Jól aludtál? - kérdezte meglepően kedvesen.

- Köszönöm, jól. Hogy hogy meg sütöd magadnak a halat?

~ Igazság szerint, volt némi bűntudatom amiért faggatni próbáltalak, bocs, ez engesztelés akarna lenni.

- Semmi baj. Nem faggattál, csak szimplán nem látom értelmét, hogy a gyászomon osztozkodjak.

~ Miféle gyászt, kid halt meg? ~ a kérdésre végül megtörtem, talán tényleg jobb, ha beszélek neki róla.

Lassan leültem vele szemben, felvettem a egyik sült halat, majd ránéztem.

- Tényleg tudni akarod? - kérdeztem, mire hevesen bólogatott. Vettem egy nagy levegőt és belekezdtem.

- Akkor talán a legjobb lesz, ha az elejétől kezdem, amikor megszülettem.

~ Jajj... nem kell ám elmondanod az egész élet történeted! ~ erre csak feszülten kapartam.

~ Őöö... semmi, folytasd csak... már is nagyon érdekes! ~ vakarta meg szorongva a tarkóját.

- SZÓVAL...! Az egész 17 évvel ezelőtt kezdődött.

_Mért érzem úgy, hogy ma semmit nem fogok aludni?!_ ~ Tettem a fejem a mellső mancsaimra és próbáltam figyelni.

- ...Mata-fury-n láttam meg a napvilágot. Negyedik tag ként születtem az amúgy hét fős családba. Négy testvérem van. Két bátyám és két húgom.

~ Akkor mondhatni, hogy szép nagy családod van.

- Hát, bárcsak ez még most is így lenne. - erre rosszallóan össze húztam a szemem.

- A bátyáim, a 18 éves Szezár, az egyik legnagyobb sárkány idomár mester nálunk, és az egyik legnagyobb ész is. Úgy is hívják, hogy a Temetői szélnek, mert sárkányával Váll Véddel állítólag minden ellenségüket a Valhallába küldenek és nem érzel előtt mást csak egy szellőt.

- Másik bátyám, a 19 éves Kalmah, ők ketten voltak Szezárral az idomár tanáraim, sosem érem fel hozzájuk, és már nem is fogok. Őt úgy is hívták, hogy Varjú, mert sárkányával, Csata Villámmal a Walkűrökhöz hasonlóan emelték fel az ellenfelet a harc mezőről, nos még élve, nem biztos, hogy élve is hulltak vissza. - itt egy kis, erőltetett mosoly húzódott végig az arcán, gondolom a múlta való vissza emlékezés miatt.

- Aztán a fiatalabbak húgom, a 14 éves Doroti. Neki nem voltak karmai, ezért ironikusan Karomtalannak is hívják, de Hugicának. Mivel még fiatal, nem lehet sárkánya, és kiemelkedő képessége sem volt. De ettől függetlenül, mi büszkék vagyunk rá.

- És végül az idősebb húgom, Auróra. Neki sem volt sárkánya, de erre jó oka volt. Őt úgy hívták, hogy Alak Váltó. Azért hívták így, mert képes volt Éjfúriává változni. - itt közbe akartam szólni.

- Várd meg, még végig mondom, léccives. - komoly arccal bólintottam.

- Sajnos, életét vesztette, nem is olyan régen... - itt kezdett elszűkülni a torkom. Hogy törthénhetett vele enyhi sok borzalmas dolog...?

- ... Az Apám, Szarufan volt a vezető. Az Édesanyám... gyönyörű nő volt, de 3 éves koromban meghalt. Nem emlékszem, hogy hogyan, de azt mondták, hogy... lezuhant a Gránit kapuról, mikor apámmal egy a vezetővé való válás egyik próbája során megkellet mászniuk.

- Ez a családom,... vagyis, amennyi meg maradt belőle.

- 4 évesen mutattak be Hablaty Anyjának, Valkának. Ő tanított meg, hogy hogyan kell bánni a sárkányokkal.

~ Te ismered Hablaty anyját?! ~ kaptam fel a fejem.

- Igen, vagyis ismertem, amíg elnem tűnt persze.

- Egyszer, mikor Éjsziget felé tartottam vele, persze akkor még nem tudtuk, hogy valóban létezik, megálltunk egy szigeten pihenni, ott találkoztam életem első Éjfúriájával. Ő volt Vész Madár. Eltört a lába és nem tudott vadászni.

- Ketten Valkával meggyógyítottuk. Persze nem ment a legzökkenő rossz emléke van az emberől, először nem is igen akarta, hogy meggyógyítsuk. De miután Valka elmagyarázta, hogy is kell egy Sárkánnyal bánni, utána gyakran vissza jártam Vész Madárhoz, és végül a bizalmába fogadott. A legjobb barátom lett, a mentorom,... és én elvesztettem őt. Ahogy a szerelmemet... Runát is...

~ Ez azon az éjszakán történt?

- Minden, azon az éjszakán történt, ennek már majdnem három hete... - nagyot sóhajtott.

- Éjszaka közepe volt, egy vész kürtszó zajára keltem, kirohantam a központi kilátó toronyba, az egész belső lakó gyűrű, miden lángokban állt.

Rajtunk ütöttek... Bradwell volt az, nem egy társam megölte, köztük a bátyáim sárkányait, Aurórát és az apámat is. Amikor megláttam, persze megpróbáltam harcba szállni vele, de esélyem sem volt ellene. A földön voltam, a szemem láttára vonszolta el Runát, és még azóta sem tudom, hogy hol van.

Másnap, mikor magamhoz tértem mondták el, mekkora az ember veszteségünk és hogy Vész Madár eltűnt.

Magamba zuhantam, a depresszió szélén álltam, pár nappal rá kaptam meg leveletek. Nos, dióhéjában ennyi. És veled mi a helyzet, elmondod a múltad vagy meséljek még én. Esetleg van valamilyen kérdésed? - egy darabig csak döbbenten nézette rá, majd elkezdtem töprengeni.

Addig ő a halat ettem két pofával. Hirtelen megszólaltam.

~ Ki ez a Bradwell egész pontosan? ~ furdalt a kíváncsiság, hogy kitud legyőzni kettő vagy ha úgy nézzük három Éjfúriát, és egy törzs főnököt, több másik emberrel együtt.

- A rövid válasz?! Egy Mega Éjfúria, egy pszichopata sorozat gyilkos. A hosszú válasz?!

~ Ez nem igazán volt túl fényes válasz..

- (sóhajtott egyet) Túl sokat én sem tudok többet róla, de... ha ennyire érdekel, elmondom amit tudok. Akkor kezdjük az elején. Azt először is tisztázzuk, hogy a népemben, azokat, akik képesek Fúriává változni, azokat Kimérának hívjuk.

~ Szóval te is és Auróra is az vagytok.

- Pontosan. És sajnos Bradwell is az.

~ Közületek való volt?

- Nem ismerjük a pontos származását. Szerintem egy nomád száműzött, aki szépen lassan bele őrült az egyedül létbe. A gond csak az, hogy ennek az őrültnek családja is van. Vagyis csak volt. A párjával nem tudom mi lett, de a lánya Pressia, aki egy idős lehet veled, életben van. Úgy hisszük, hogy őt keresi.

Azt tudnod kell, hogy sok Fúriának van misztikus képessége. Neki az, hogy más sárkányok vérével táplálkozik, a saját vérével pedig önmagát gyógyítja. Ennyi amit tudok. Nyilván veszélyes harcos, tapasztalt, és bármire képes a célja elérése érdekében.

Ezután egy kis csend lett. Partridge-nak nagyon ízlett a hal. Ez látszott abból, hogy mindjárt elfogy. _Ki kellene még találni valami kérdést, mielőtt elfogy a hal, mert ha mind megeszi, itt hagy és rám sem fog majd hederíteni..._

~ Hogy ismerkedtél meg Runával?

- Ez egy hosszú történet. Még csak másfél hónapja voltam együtt vele, de már három éve ismerem. Egy Sötét Testvérek nevű sárkány hibrid harcos törzs után nyomoztam. Akik Fúria fajokkal kereskednek, adnak el rabszolgának, kínoznak meg, vagy csak szimplán kényszerítenek harcra kényszerítenek. Meg álltam egy tónál feltölteni a készleteim, mikor előbukkant a semmiből és rám förmedt.

_~ Tűnj el a területemről!_

_- Nyugi kislány, csak iszom és már itt sem vagyok.- mondtam döbbenten._

_~ Nem! Most menj el! ~ makacskodott._

_- Mondom, hogy csak iszok és..._ - erre hirtelen rám akarta vetni magát, de én egy gyors mozdulattal kitértem, ő pedig beverte a fejét egy sziklába és elvesztette az eszméletét. Elláttam sebet a fején... Fogatlan, ő egy Éjfúria...

~ De akkor, hogy lehettek együtt?

- Úgy, hogy én én születésem óta át tudok változni Éjfúriává, de erre csak később . Csak hogy egy kicsit meséljek róla. Runa szüleit kis korában lemészárolták a Sötét Testvérek. Neki pedig nagyon megsérült a szárnya. Eljutott egy barlangba ahol találkozásunkkor élt. A barlang belsejében kristályokra talált és a sugárzásuk miatt maradt életben... azt hiszem, de nem hagyhatta el a barlangot huzamosabb ideig. Az élete addigi nagy részét, azon a helyen töltötte, nagyon nagy magányban.

~ És gondolom te vetettél véget ennek a magánynak.

- Nos, mondhatni igen. Miután elláttam a sebeit és vártam hogy fel ébredjen. Mikor magához tért, persze elkezdett üvöltözött, de végül sikerült lenyugtatnom és érkeztünk beszélgetni. Elmondta a saját történetét, én is a sajátomat, míg végül besötétedett. Megmutatta a barlangját, hihetetlen gyönyörű volt. Megengedte, hogy ott aludjak. Másnap reggel elváltunk egymástól, persze figyelmeztetett, hogy ne merjek vissza térni. -

~ De te vissza mentél igaz?

- Nos nem azonnal, először haza mentem, de apám le vett az ügyről. Eléggé unatkoztam, ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy elmegyek hozzá. Persze nagyot nézett és ideges is volt, de... aztán a legjobb barátok lettünk. Nagyon sok mindenen mentünk át együtt.

~ És mi volt a kristályokkal, hogy hagyta el a barlangot? ~

- Hiányzott az egyik füle, csináltam neki egy fém másolatot, ami hason elven működik, mint a farkad. Bele építettem egy kis darabot azokból kristályokból, ha nem is hosszú időre, de kitudott mozdulni. ~Hogyan jöttetek össze?

- Ez már sokkal bonyolultabb. Egy közös ismerünk mondta, hogy a barátságnál sokkal jobban kedvel, több hónapon keresztül csak kerülgettük egymást és nem egyszer össze is vesztünk, de már de már együtt vagyunk, vagyis csak voltunk...

~ Gondolod, hogy még életben van?

- Tudom, hogy még éltben van, érzem! - Mondta, kissé túlságosan is idegesen.

~ Honnan?

- A népemben, az egymáshoz közel állók érzik egymás érzelmeit, de nem csak a jókat, a rosszakat is. Tudom, hogy életben van, csak hogy hol azt nem.

~ Remélem megtaláljuk.

- Nem feltétlen, lehet, hogy talál ránk. Egyébként meg kemény lányy, tud vigyázni magára... csak talán egy kicsit... anti szociális, nem jön ki jól másokkal. Hát akkor, mesélsz a múltadról? - nem válaszoltam azonnal, kicsit hezitáltam, gondolom össze akarta szedni a gondolataim...

~ Rendben van... egy kis szigeten születtem, messze Hibbantól. Nem sok emlékem a szüleimről és a húgomról, főleg azért, mert megölte őket egy Suttogó Halál, akiről nem rege hallgattál. Egy másik Éjfúria család befogadott, mikor 10 éves lettem, a Vörös Halálhoz kellett beállnom kötelező szolgálatra. Majd sok évvel később találkoztam Hablattyal.

- Hát ezt tényleg jól össze foglaltad?

~ Van valami kérdésed. ~ kérdeztem türelmetlenül. Egy darabig csak töprengett.

- Mi lett húgoddal?

~ Nem tudom, egész pontosa.

- Mi a neve, és hogy néz ki. Hátha benne van nyilván tartásunkban, vagy ami még jobb, hátha ismerem. - ez kicsit meg lepte.

~ A neve Silver és nyilván az egész teste ezüstösen szürke. - úgy néztem a semmibe, mint aki nagyon elmélkedik.

- Nem nagyon cseng ismerőse... Habár várj csak, meg van ki az!

~ Tudod, hogy hol van a húgom? ~ kérdeztem öröm teljesen.

- Sajnálom Fogatlan, de évek óta nem láttam. Vannak olyan Éjfúriák, akik csak megfordulnak a szigetünkön, de nem telepednek hosszabb távon. Sajnos Silwer ilyen eset. - erre elkomorodott a tekintetem.

~ Van egyáltalán olyan barátod akivel tartod a kapcsolatot. ~ az utolsó halszálkát is félre dobta és a kabin felé vette az irányt.

~ Most meg hová mész?! Válaszolj a kérdésemre!

- Fogatlan, nem követhetem nyomon minden egyes Fúriának az életét, és különben is, ha így tennék, az olyan lenne, mintha puszta kedvtelésből kémkednék utánuk, megérted, majd ha találkozol más Fúriákkal is. - válaszolta a válla fölött.

Után rohant utánam.

- A munkámból adódóan sokakkal megismerkedtem, sok barátságot kötöttem, nem tudhatom mindig mikor kivel mi történik. - felelte kissé már értelmesebben.

~ Miért mi a munkád? ~ kérdeztem félszegen.

- Kém vagyok, zsoldos katona, sárkány idomár és szakértő, sokat utazom. A munkám az, hogy új Fúria fajokat fedezzek fel és vegyek jegyző könyvbe. - végül beértem a kabinba. Végül is már sötét volt, gondolom leakart feküdni. Fogatlan megtorpant az ajtó előtt.

- Ha akarsz, alhatsz idebent, egyébként köszi a vacsit.

~ Nincs mit, de én még azt hiszem fent maradok... még egy kicsit. Ügyelek, hogy a hajó jó irányba menjen. ~ mosolyogva fordult vissza felém.

- Azt jól teszed. Az éjszaka, majd felváltva kormányzunk.

~ Nem lenne jobb egy legénységféle? ~ adtam neki egy kétkedő pillantást.

- Tényleg nem ártana, majd ha egy kikötő városba érünk, bérlünk fel pár megbízható embert, és pár régi pár régi barátom. - majd behajtotta az ajtót.

Hallottam az ágya recsegését ahogy ráfekszik. Még annyi mindent akartam meg kérdezni, de már nem akartam tovább nyaggatni. Végül felmenetem a felső fedélzetre a kormányhoz és elmerültem gondolataimban.

Nem tudom miért, de egészen gondtalannak éreztem magam, pedig most csak még több feladat vár rám és Fogatlanra. Nem nagyon akartam hogy kint legyen, de ha nem akar bejönni, az az ő dolga. Végül elaludtam.

* * *

Pár órával később arra ébredtem, hogy nyílik az ajtó és valaki nagyon halkan beakart osonni, nagyon álmosan felkönyököltem és ráhunyorogtam, nem volt nehéz kitalálnom, hogy ki az.

- Na mi van, de bejöttél?! - mondtam kissé gúnyosabban, mint akartam.

~ ... hideg van odakint. ~ sutyorogta.

- aha, biztos. - feleltem önelégülten, majd hátat fordítva neki vissza feküdtem, egy darabig csak hallgattunk.

~ Partridge? ~ kérdezte ártatlanul.

- Igen.

~ ... Ugye te azt mondtad, hogy át tudsz változni sárkánnyá?

- Igen.

~ ... akkor mért nem teszed?

- A rajtaütés óta nem szeretek, de ha úgy hozza a sors, akkor úgyis átfogok. - megint hallgatás volt egy darabig, reménykedtem, hogy vissza alhatok.

~ ... elmondod, hogy hogyan néz ki Runa?

- Emberként vagy sárkányként? - kérdeztem álmosan és már feszülten.

~ Is.

- Pff, hát sárkányként... olyan kicsit alacsonyabb, mint te és fiatalabb is, 16 éves. A színe... hát... láttad már a harapás sebet a jobb alkaromon?

~ Igen, meg is akartam kérdezni.

- Azt ő gyógyította be, olyannak képzeld el a színét, mint amilyen a sebhelyem színe, a szeme kristály kéken csillog, a karmai sötét narancs sárgák, ugye mondtam, hogy a jobb füle az fém és a jobb szárnyán van egy nagy varrat, valamint egy csont fog nyaklánc lógott a nyakában... ez. - előhúztam a nyakamból, amit odamutattam neki, bár nem biztos, hogy látta.

Sokat szorongattam ezt a nyakláncot az elmúlt hetekben, amikor nem bírtam aludni.

- Tudom, nem nagy szám, de ő nagyon szerette.

~ És milyen a személyisége?

- Miért érdekel ez most téged annyira?

~ Csak, cserébe én is válaszolok bármilyen kérdésedre.

- Hát.. tele van fa viccekkel, sokszor piszkáltam, ami miatt sokat nyafogott, ezert megígértette velem, hogy soha többé nem fogom és megígértem neki, elég sok mindent megígértetett már velem, amit az esetek többségében be is tartottam. Mániákusan retteg a magánytól, nem szereti, hogy ha minden szó nélkül ott hagyom, mert valami dolgom támad, volt már, hogy pánik rohama is volt, de egyébként nagyon segítő kész.

~ Hol laktatok együtt?

- Többnyire nála, de nekem is van egy barlangom, bár azt nehéz volt megközelíteni, ezért nem nagyon kedvelte. - Éreztem, hogy most valamilyen kínos kérdés fog következni

~ Mi volt az, amit nem teljesítettél az ígéreteid közül? - erre a kérdésére viszont elszállt jó kedvem és el hallgattam.

- Nos, nem ígéret volt, hanem kötelességem lett volna. Beteg volt, nekem pedig egész nap felügyelnem kellett volna, elkellet intézem valamit, mondtam neki, hogy húsz perc múlva jövök, nem boldogan, de bele egyezett. A húsz percből végül hét óra hossza lett. Egész éjszaka távol voltam és mint mondtam ő félt a magánytól. Nagy neheze nyertem vissza a bizalmát.

~ És ő csinált valaha valami nagy baklövést?

-Ő midig azt csinálja. Borzasztóan két bal kezes, de pont ezt bírom benne. Hihetetlenül könnyű zavarba hozni, de nem csak mások előtt, hanem saját magam előtt is.

~Neked van valamilyen kérdésed?

- Igen.

~ Mi?

- Mikor akarsz már aludni? - Elnevette magát.

~ Jó éjt Partridge.

- Jó éjt! - Végre!...

Nem sokkal rá Fogatlan kezdett bökdösni. Álmosan néztem a fürkésző, kitágult szemeibe.

- Fogatlan mi az már megint? - kérdeztem nyafogó hangon.

~ Fel kell kelned. Elértük a Pokolszirt kaput.. - kicsit arrébb ment, hogy felkelhessek. Bólintottam majd kilétem a fedélzetre. A kormányhoz lépve megragadtam azt és Fogatlanra néztem.

- Emlékszel még, hogy hogyan lehet itt átjutni?

~ Igen...- beérve a ködbe elkezdett navigálni.

- Itt évesen jobbra...- és ez így ment még öt alkalommal mire elértünk Sárkány szigethez. Oda érve a hajót vagy 100 méterrel a partról lehorgonyoztam. Fogatlan össze szűkült szemekkel nézett rám és elállta az utam.

~ Mit csinálsz? Úgy volt, hogy nem kötünk ki itt!

- Reggel tovább indulunk, de most pihenünk kell. A Sárkány sziget csak a kezdet, ezután jön az Örvények Mélye, az egy erősen viharos rész. - Majd tovább indulva bevontam a vitorlát és mentem a kabinhoz.

~ Hé várj meg!

- A helyedben sietnék, nincs kedvem ma még vad sárkányokkal is harcolni. - erre egy gúnyosat nevetett és szabályosan betaszított a kabinba úgy, hogy az ágyban kötöttem ki...


	4. Szétválva

... Lassan kinyílt a szemem. Egy pár pillanatig hunyorogtam az ágy felett lévő, apró kabin ablakon beszivárgó, éles fény miatt. Partridge még befelé fordulva aludt, alig hálhatóan vette a levegőt.

Lassan felkeltem, kitakartam magam a szárnyaim alól. Kinyújtottam a végtagjaim és lengettem a szárnyaim.

Hablatynál mindig vigyáznom kellet, hogy ne verjek le valamit, de ebben a kabinban bőven elfértem. Jóval nagyobbnak láttam most, mint mikor este bejöttem.

Valami kis, csillogó dolog keltette fel az érdeklődésem a földön, kicsivel az ágy előtt heverve. Halkan közelebb mentem és nagyjából felismertem mi az. _Egy csont fog nyaklánc, emlékszem erre. Ezt mutatta meg Partridge az este. De, hogy esett le? Mindegy._

Gyengéden a zsineg egyik végénél és kissé talán túl hirtelen felemeltem. A zsineg rövidebb volt, mint hittem és a csont fog a mások végén lecsúszott róla. Nagyon meglepetten néztem ahogy a fog elgurul az ággyal körülbelül hat méterrel szemben lévő szekrény felé.

Utána vetettem magam, de a fog bekerült szekrény alá. Nem bírtam időben megállni és a fejem bele ütközött.

~ Aú! ~ jajdultam fel és emeltem a mancsom a homlokomhoz. Megfordultam mikor eszembe jutott Partridge. Nagyot sóhajtva vett egy levegőt és a aludt tovább.

~ Huh! ~ könnyebbültem meg, majd vissza fordultam a szekrényhez. Hogyan vegyem ki onnan? A mancsom túl nagy hogy beférjen. Talán van itt valami, amivel kipiszkálhatom. Valamilyen hosszú, vékony fémre gondoltam. Egy kardra vagy egy lándzsára, vagy hogy hívják azokat.

Nem láttam semmit, csak a keményfa bútorokat, és más hétköznapi ember dolgokat, amiket egy hajó kabinjában lehetnek. Ha van is Partridge-nak fegyvere, akkor biztos elzárva tartja azokat.

Mivel nem tudok a szekrény alá férni, ezert a arra gondoltam kinyitom a szekrényt. Csak most vettem észre, hogy nem is fából hanem egyfajta nagyon kemény fémből volt. A szekrény be volt zárva, már csak azért is, mert a becsapódásom ereje kinyitotta volna. Megpróbáltam a farkammal kisöpreni a fogat. Ez az! Ez sikerült! Viszont a fog tovább gurult egy asztal alá. Oda már nagyjából befértem, meg próbáltam alá kúszni de a lapockám felemelte az asztalt. Hallottam, hogy valami fémből készült dolog kinyílt rajta. Lesett és hozzá ért bal hátsó lábszáramhoz.

Kihúztam a fejem az asztal alól, számban tartva a foggal és meg fordultam a nagyot csattant fém tárgyhoz. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy most csukódott össze. Nem tudom, mi lehetett. Egy lapos henger alakú dolog volt. Nem éreztem fájdalmat, mikor hozzám ért, ezért biztosra vettem, hogy nem vágott meg. Óvatosan letettem a fogat. Közel hajoltam és megszagoltam. Nem lepett meg, hogy erőteljes fém szaga volt. Kábé akkora lehetett, mint a tenyerem, lassan a számba vettem, és visszaraktam az asztalra. Óvatosan csináltam, mert bár nem tudtam mi, nem akartam kinyíljon a számban.

Vissza fordultam a foghoz, felvettem és odamentem a sikerült rá ügyeskednem. Megfogtam, most már mind két végénél, és oda akartam adni most vettem észre, hogy alvó pózt váltott. A bal karját a szemére helyezte és el takarta azt. A jobb pedig a teste mellett volt lefektetve és kinyújtva, tenyérrel felfele. Ez pont kapóra jött. Lassan és óvatosan a tenyerébe helyeztem, úgy, hogy ne essen ki belőle.

Elindultam az ajtó felé, még egyszer vissza fordultam, elmosolyodtam és kimentem. _Jobb lesz, ha nem nyúlok többet nagyon Partridge dolgaihoz, nem vagyok rájuk jó hatással._

* * *

... kezdtem magamhoz térni, lassan levettem a kezem a szemeiről és kezdtem hozzá szokni a nap fényhez. Felültem, elnéztem balra, nem láttam Fogatlant. Ki a akartam kelni az ágyból, de éreztem valamit a kezemben. _Runa nyaklánca, hogy került a kezembe? Nem raktam vissza az este?_

Gyorsan felcsatoltam és felálltam. Nyújtózkodtam, átvettem ruhámat, és kimentem az a ajtón. Ott sem láttam Fogatlant. Talán megint elment halászni?

- Fogatlan? - mondtam érdeklődve.

~ Itt vagyok fent! ~ kiáltotta le nekem. Először azt hittem repül, de ehelyett az a árboc legtetejére kapaszkodott fel és nézett a távolba komoran.

- Látsz valamit? - Majd lemászott onnan.

~ Szerintem vihar lesz. állapította meg.

- Miből gondolod? - kérdeztem úgy, mint akit tesztelni próbálok.

~ Érzem a levegőben, azt hiszem. Te nem érzed? ~ nem feleltem. Fel mentem a kabin mellett elhelyezkedő lépcsőn a kormányhoz és műszer pulthoz. A legnyomás érzékelő, majd ki akadt. Oldalra néztem a hajó korlátjára erősített szél zsákra. A szél pont szembe fújt velünk, majd én is távolba tekintettem. A már felkelt nap sugarait el el takarták a messze gyülekező vihar felhők. A víz erőteljesen hullámzott és láttam egy villám fény játékát. De mivel nem hallottam semmit, ezért a vihart még messzebb van mint 130 tengeri mérföld. A szélkerék vadul forgott, a ráerősített mérő óra pedig a 90-es szám felé hajlott.

- Igazad van. Itt valóban vihar lesz és nem is olyan soká.

~ Mennyi időnk van felkészülni?

- Nem több mint, másfél óra, és ez egy nagy vihar lesz... Mikor hozzatok mentem, direkt ki kerültem a viharos vizeket és veszélyes helyeket. De tegnap, mikor a rövidebb útvonalat kerestem, nem számoltam a viharokkal. Ebből nagy baj is lehet, ha elér minket.

~ Nincs sziget a közelben, ahol meghúzhatnánk magunkat?

- Nincs a legközelebbi sziget is egy tejesen másik irányban van. Nem csak, hogy nem érnénk el oda időben, de veszélyesen letérnénk az útvonalról. Nem beszélve a sziget lehetséges veszélyeiről.

~ Át tudjuk vészelne vihart?

- Ez hajó egy cirkáló, nagy távolságok gyors megtételére készült, nem viharok átvészelésére, de nincs más választásunk, úgy hogy, meg kell próbálnunk.

( Már a viharban )

A hajó kizárt, hogy egyben meg ússza. Nagyon nagy hullámok csaptak az alsó fedélzetre. Én a fő vitorla kötelet próbáltam újra feszíteni. A szél akkora erővel fújt, hogy alig hallattam valamit.

~ Partridge! Be kell mennünk! ~ kiáltotta Fogatlan aggodalommal és félelemmel!

- Menj ha akarsz! - Kiáltottam vissza feszülten és türelmetlenül. Elnéztem jobbra, a lélegeztem is el állt, olyan volt, mintha lelassult volna az idő. Egy akkora szökőár hullám, mint maga a hajó! Az utolsó dolog amire emlékszem, hogy Fogatlan gyorsan elem veti magát és szárnyival. Majd egy hangos reccsenés és a hideg, nagyon mély víz sötétje.

(Közben Mata-furyn)

...türelmetlenül kocogtattam a karmamim a falon miközben neki támaszkodtam.

Végre nyílt az ajtó, és Kalmah a szokásos fa pofával köszöntött.

- Szez', most mit szeretnél? Ha ugyanazt akkor most nem tudok veled foglalkozni. - fordított hátat és indult vissza apánk volt dolgozó szobájába miközben én sarkában jártam.

- Kalm', már több mint két és fél hete, hogy oda van. Nem kellene utána küldeni valakit? - feszülten lehuppant a székbe, én pedig vele szemben elterülő asztalra támaszkodtam.

- Partridge tud vigyázni magára, az hogy ilyen sokáig oda van, csak azt jelenti, hogy elhúzódik a küldetése, semmi mást. Tekintve ha Hablaty problémás Éjfúriáját nézzük. Hogy is hívják, Röptelen?

- Fogatlan! És hogy lehetsz ilyen könnyelmű?! Tudod kiket vesztetünk el pár het..

- NEM KELL EMLÉKEZTETNED, PONTOSAN TUDOM, HOGY KIKET VESZTETTÜNK EL! - csapott az asztalra és állt fel, majd el szomorodott a tekintete és vissza rogyott a székbe. Pár másodpercig néma csend volt.

- Bocs, nem akartam hánytorgatni ezt a témát, csak.. tudom, hogy apánk halála miatt, mekkora teher szakadt a nyakadba. Ráadásul Csata Villám és Váll Véd halála is...

- Szez', az hogy beszélünk róluk, és gyászoljuk őket, nem fognak feltámadni... De abban mind ketten egyet értünk, hogy közülünk senki nem áldozott fel annyit, vagy szenvedett annyit, mint Partridge. - erre le sütöttem a tekintetem, ekkor viszont támadt egy jó ötletem és Kalmah-ra néztem, mire ő is rám nézett.

- Jaj ne... Szez' ismerem ezt a nézést és...

- Utána megyek! - jelentettem ki.

- De azt sem tudod, hogy hol van. Miből gondolod, hogy rátalálsz?

- Hidd el megtalálom, plusz én vagyok a legjobb nyomkövető, már csak a te engedélyed kell és már itt sem vagyok! - biztattam egy darabig csak töprengett.

- Nos legyen, de akkor elvárom, hogy hamarabb vissza hozd, mint ahogy magától haza keveredne. és holnap indulhatsz.

- Rendben. Gyorsan haza ráncigálom, de mi van, ha közben más valakire bukkanok?

- Ellenségre vagy szövetségesre? - megvontam a vállam.

- Ha Runára vagy Vész Madárra találsz rá, akkor őket is hozd vissza. Minden megkerült személyről tudni akarok!

- És ha Bradwell-el találom szemben magam?

- Akkor azonnal tűnj el onnan! Semmilyen körülmények sem bocsátkozz harcba vele.

- És ha meg kell védenem valakit töle? - benyúlt az asztal egyik fiókjába, el vett egy követ, majd elém rakta.

- Tudod, hogy mi ez, igaz?

- Persze, hiszen én alkottam meg. Ez ez egy vészkűrt kő amit, ha a markunkban szét morzsolunk aktiválódik, és a központi darabja, ahonnan kibányászták fel villan .

- Igen, amint rá akadtál Partridge-ra vagy bárkire aki jelentősebb személy számunkra, azonnal ezzel jelezd nekünk. Értetted?

- Értettem. - elraktam a követ, elköszöntem Kalmáhtól és elhagytam az szobát.

A saját szállásomhoz indultam. Miután Bradwell lerombolta a falu egyharmadát, ideiglenes sátrakban kellet menedéket biztosítanunk azoknak, akik otthon nélkül maradtak. Kalmah még nem volt régóta törzsfőnök, még a beavatási rítuson sem esett még át. Eleinte nehezen is ment, de sokat segítettek neki a bölcsek.

Bradwell után sok emberünk vesztette életét, és sajnos nem egy sárkány is. Én is Kamlah is elvesztettük a magunk sárkány társát.

Beérve sátramba körülnéztem. Nem sok minden bent. Egy méretes láda, egy kifeszített bőr ágy és egy asztal meg egy szék. Kinyitottam a ládát és előkészítettem belőle holnapara a szükséges fegyvereket és a bőr páncélomat. _Holnap indulok, bár még nem tudom, hogy hova._

* * *

Fájdalmasan fel pattant a szemem. Lassan hozzá szoktam a fényhez és megfeszültem. Rájöttem, hogy egy parton vagyok, miközben a homok beterít. Lassan ki kászálódtam, és leporoltam magam. Egy pillanatig nem is tudtam mi történt, majd hirtelen, előttem volt a kép, a szökőárról, a reccsenésről és... _Fogatlan_!

- FOGATLAN! - kiáltottam aggódva. De nem jött válasz. Aggódva néztem körül a parton. Hirtelen egy homokba ágyzódott feket testet láttam fejjel elöre kifelé lógva. Oda futottam.

- Fogatlan! Fogatlan jól vagy?! - emeltem fel a fejét. Nagyot nyögve kinyitotta szemét és rajtam központosult. Elengedtem és lassan fel állt, egy nagy halom homokot rázva le a hátáról, majd előre hajolt és barátságosan hátra taszított, én pedig meg vakargattam az álla alatt, mire el mosolyodott.

- Jól vagy, semmid nem fáj?

~ Nem, semmim, és neked?

- Nem, hála neked, köszönöm.

~ Nincs mit. És most? ~ elindultam a parton túl lévő sejtelmes erdőhöz.

- A hajó elsüllyedt, és nem tudom, hogy hol vagyunk. Nincs nálam semmilyen fegyver, és térképünk sincs, be kell mennünk az erdöbe, hogy...

~ Térkép? Úgy érted ami abban a fém szerű vázban van?

- Igen, hol van? - majd a szárnya alól elő húzta a az említett dolgot.

- Fogatlan, te egy zseni vagy! Ez az asztalomon hevert térkép? Hogyan... és mikor?

~ Amikor oda kiáltottam neked, de nem jöttél, én be mentem, és gondoltam még jól jöhet.

- Ez hihetetlen, sikerült valamilyen fegyvert is hoznod? - erre elégedetlenül rám nézett.

~ Nos nincs mit, de nem, nem hoztam. - húzta össze a szemöldökét.

~ Oké, nem azért mondtam, ennyi is elég. - elindultunk az erdőbe.

- Sajnos ennyiből nem tudom meg megmondani, hogy vagyunk, de van pár sejtésem. Hirtelen megkordult Fogatlan gyomra.

- Éhes vagy mi?

~ Egy kicsit. ~ tette hozzá bizonytalanul.

- Gyere, keressünk valamit, amire vadászhatunk. - pár perc séta után megláttunk egy Őzhöz hasonlító élőlényt. Oda kúsztunk, de az Őz, mintha meg sem hallott volna minket. Fél méterre voltunk tőle.

- Csak utánad. - erre Fogatlan bizonytalanul oda ment és egy hozzá ért az élőlény hátsó fertályához, ami visszhangozva csattant. Az lény felnézett, és lassan, sziszegő hangot hallatva felénk fordította eltorzult, lilás narancssárgás fejét. Én és Fogatlan egy másra néztünk.

- Futás. - mondtam higgadtságot próbáló arccal. Legalább négyszázötven métert futottunk. Mire lihegve megálltunk, és kapkodtuk a levegőt. Lassan ki egyenesedtem, és jobban körül néztem. A fákból csak úgy sugárzott a a romlottság, és a rossz akarat.

- Már tudom, hogy hol vagyunk, ez a Végzet Erdeje. Ez a hely lassan kiszívja az ide kerülő lelkéből az életet, míg végül a felismerhetetlenségig torzulnak. Gyorsan elkel tűnnünk innen, mielőtt önmagunk, vagy egymás ellen fordulnánk. - Fogatlan furcsán nézett rám a pupillái ki voltak tágulva, és mintha a semmibe meredne.

- Fogatlan jól vagy? - erre meg rázta a fejét.

~ Igen..persze.

- Rendben, légy éber. A fák ágain ugrálva kell haladnunk, a felső lomb koronában nem ér minket annyira ez a káros aura.

Bólintott. Elakartam indulni amikor, az alkaromon lévő sebhelybe bele hasított a fájdalom, mire oda kaptam.

~ A sebhelyed? Tudok segíteni?

- Igen, talán. Nyisd ki a szád. - úgy tett, ahogy mondtam. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal a szájába nyomtam a a jobb alkarom, a ballal átkulcsoltam az alsó állkapcsát és ráfeszítettem, nem meglepő módon a hegyes fogai pont a sebhelyembe hatoltak én pedig felordítottam. Rángatózással próbált kikerülni szorításomból, így persze még jobban rájátszva a dologra. Mikor megelégeltem, ellöktem magától és négy kéz lábra zuhantam. Gyorsan felvettem egy vékonyabb indát és amilyen szorosra csak tudtam a karomra tekertem

~ Te eszelős örült, ez mégis mire volt jó?!~ horkant fel, miközben a nyelvéről próbálta le söpreni a a karom ízét a mancsával.

- A nyálad... gyógyító tulajdonságú... ezt a sebet már nem tudja be gyógyítani, de... a fájdalmat enyhíti. -

~ Legközelebb szólhatnál mielőtt ilyesmit teszel, mert legközelebb a fejed harapom le! ~ erre könnyelműen felhorkantam. Elmosolyodtam és tovább sétáltam.

- Annyi még nem lenne elég, hogy meg ölj. - mormogtam az orrom alatt.

~ Mit mondtál?!

- Semmit!

~ Egyébként, mitől kezdett el fájni a sebhelyed?

- Az erdő miatt...


	5. Lehetséges szövetséges

... már egy jó ideje, csak a fák ágain ugrálva haladtunk, Partridge folyton a térképet nézte és magában motyogott valamit. Nem akartam mondani neki, de a farokszárnyam másik oldala, amelyik hiányzott igencsak fájt. Ráadásul... Hablaty hangját hallottam időről időre a fejemben. _Ez téboly, nem csak éhen halok, de már kezdek meg örülni is. Már most utálom ezt az erdőt._ Nem bírtam már tovább... megálltam.

* * *

_...Mért pont ez hely?! Az az átkozott vihar!_

_ Alig, hogy megállapítottuk Fogatlannal hogy vihar lesz, fel is húztuk a horgonyt és elhagytuk a Pokolszirt Kaput. Indultunk volna a Sárkány Foghoz, az ottani szoros ugyan nem húzódik túl hosszan, és egy nagyon erős sodrású, hatalmas folyó várja ott az embert, de addig elzár minket a lehetséges vihartól, és még talán át is vághatnánk vele a vihar egy jelentősebb részén._

_ Viszont el sem tudtunk érni odáig. A vihar már fél napnyi hajózásnyira a Pokolszirt kapu után várt minket. Gyakorlatilag bele hajtottunk a közepébe. Időközben ráeszméltem, hogy az a hatalmas hullám, csaknem derékba törte a hajót, az volt az a reccsenés is. Féltem attól is, hogy Fogatlannak esetleg volt valami baja, de ő ezt magától el nem árulta volna. _

_ De legalább volt térképünk, így tudtam merre kel haladnunk. Az erdő egyik tisztásán, el van rejtve egy átjáró. A gond csak az, hogy nem tudom melyiken, és azt sem hogy, hova vezet._

Egyszer csak észre vettem, hogy Fogatlan nagyon el csendesedett. Vissza fordultam hozzá. De még mielőtt bármit mondhattam volna.

~ Partridge... álljunk meg. Nem bírok tovább haladni! ~ mondta elcsukló, szinte már könyörgő hangon.

- Pár száz méterre előttünk van egy tisztás, ott meg pihenhetünk. - egy kétségbe esett pillantást vetett rám, csak most vette észre, valami tényleg nincs rendben vele.

- Neked a fáradtságon kívül más bajod is van, igaz? - nem felelt, csak lehajtott a fejét.

- Fogatlan, kérdeztem valamit, léccives válaszolj.

~ ...azt hiszem, az erdő kezdi kifejteni rám a hatását.

- Mégis hogyan?

~ Hablaty hangját hallom néha a fejemben, a jobb farok szárnyam helye pedig égetően fáj, kimerültebbnek és éhesebbnek is érzem magam, mint amilyen valójában vagyok.

- Ez valóban az erdő hatásai lehetnek. Fogatlan ezt már hamarabb is el mondhattad volna. Az erdő nem csak fizikai fájdalmakat okoz, de elszívja az összes jókedvet és boldogságot a lelkünkből, addig amíg más nem marad más, csak a rossz indult és fájdalom.

~ Te miért nem tapasztalod ugyanezeket?

- Hidd el, én is ugyanígy átélem, mint te, csak próbálok erőt venni magamon. Mond, milyen motiváció indított el téged erre az útra?

~ Az, hogy meg mentsük Hablatyot!

- Akkor ez cél lebegjen a szemed előtt, ez adjon neked erőt erre az útra. - végre fel vett egy elszánt tekintetet.

Pár perc után végre rendes, igazi nap fény szűrődött át a fák ágain. _A tisztás! Na végre!_ A közepén volt egy lombját hullatott, V alakú fa. Mikor oda értünk, neki dőltem a hátammal fának és kifújtam maga.

Fogatlan boldogan hempergett a fát körülvevő, száraz levél halmokban. Szinte már-már is kedvet kaptam volna ahhoz, hogy átalakuljak és csatlakozzak hozzá...

Előre tekintettem, és az égen csúcsosodó nap fényét élveztem.

~ Partridge?

- Igen.

~ Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Te mindig kérdezel valamit.

~ Akkor most igen vagy nem?~ türelmetlenkedett.

- Persze, kérdezz amit akarsz. Amíg hagyod hogy pihenjek. - nagy nehezen ő is megállapodott valahol.

~ Jól van, a válaszhoz nem kell fel kelned. Szóval... Őöö.

- Kinyögöd még ma, vagy megint bele kell nyomnom a karom a szádba?!

~ Jól van már! Azt akartam kérdezni, hogy te mit éltél át az erdőben?

- A rajta ütést éltem át megint.

~ És hogy védekeztél ellene?

- Úgy, mint te. Kitűztem magam elé egy célt, és csak az járt a fejemben.

~ És mi volt ez a cél?

- Az, hogy meg találjam a hozzám közel állókat, és bosszút álljak Bradwell-en.

~ Én úgy tudtam, hogy a bosszú egy méreg, amely csak belülről emészt fel. Ha minden áron ragaszkodni akarsz ahhoz, hogy megöld Bradwell-t, akkor nem sokban fogsz különbözni tőle.

- Nem ragaszkodom ilyesmihez, mert nem tudnám meg ölni őt. Ahhoz túlságosan is erős, másként is meg tudom keseríteni az életét. - egy darabig csak hallgattuk a természet hangjait. Jó volt pár pillanatra kikapcsolódni.

~ Én elmegyek és keresek élelmet.

- Már jobban is vagy? - indulásközben bólintott egy gyorsat bólintott.

- Biztos? Ilyenkor jön elő a legtöbb szörnyeteg, és vannak közöttük nagyon veszélyesek is.

~ Tudok vigyázni magamra, te addig gyúcs tüzet.

- Rendben, az még menni fog. De jól válogasd meg, mit hozol, nem egy állatnak itt szerintem mérgező a húsa.

~Nyugi, nem akarok végezni magunkkal.

- Ebben biztos vagyok. - vett egy nagy lendületet és berepült az erdőbe.

Én időközben a tűz gyújtással ügyetlenkedtem. Felterpeszkedtem a kényelmes ülő helyemről, kiropogtattam a hátam, megdörzsöltem a szemem és összekulcsolva az ujjaim azokat is megropogtattam.

Megfordultam a fához, ami egy öregedő juharfa volt. A kérge már korhadt volt és könnyen lehántható. A karmaimmal könnyű szerrel felaprítottam kisebb darabokra, majd egy halomra hajigáltam.

A fa körül mindent beterített a lehullott, száraz levelek, szóval gyújtósból nem volt hiány. Arrébb söpörtem őket egy nagyobb ággal, és ki alakítottam egy nagy kört, amiben én is és Fogatlan is kényelmesen elfértünk. A rögtönzött seprűt is még pár ágat is összetördeltem kisebb darabokra, valamint kerestem apróbb gallyakat, amik szintén jól fognak jönni.

Összekészítettem mindent egy helyre, mikor Fogatlan vissza ér, vagy ő vagy én majd begyújtja tüzet. Idő közben pedig a domb alján lévő, furcsa, kisebb fekete tavat kezdtem el vizslatni, és felé vettem az irányt. Ám de pont felbuktam valamiben és lebucskázva a domb oldalon bele estem a tóba, amiről csakhamar kiderült, hogy egy szép mély szurok tó...

* * *

Óvatosan közelítettem meg a kiszemelt prédát, már nem kellet sok, hogy betudjam cserkészni. Egy hirtelen rohammal a nyúl felé kezdtem futni, mire az fülét és fejét felkapva az odúja felé kezdett rohanni. Szerencsére jó pár méterre volt a biztonságosnak vélt fedezéke, ahova cikcakkos kanyarokkal sietett elrejtőzni.

Mire be ért az üregbe addigra én is utol értem, és gyors ásással sikerült is a közelébe férkőznöm, majd egy gyors mozdulattat a feje a számban volt és össze zúztam a koponyáját.

_Három nyúl és két Őz suta, nem is olyan rossz fogás._ A három nyulat a számban lógatva hoztam, a két Őzet pedig a hátamra csaptam, nem voltak nagyok, ezért vadásztam kettőt belőlük. Ezek szerencsére még éppen nem voltak eltorzulva.

Nem siettem, ráérősen sétáltam vissza a mezőhöz, remélve, hogy Partridge-nak volt annyi sütni valója, hogy esetleg tud tüzet gyújtani.

A bokorban, egy csillogó dolgon akadt meg a tekintetem. _Furcsa._ Oda mentem a bokor elé, letettem a zsákmányt, és benyúltam a növényzetbe. Egy nem túl hosszú, henger alakú dolgot tapintottam ki, ami kiállt a földből.

Kicsaptam a fogaim, és ráharaptam. Nagyon bele volt ágyazódva földbe, mert amikor sikerült ki húznom, hátra estem. Felkeltem és közelebb mentem, megnézni az új szerzeményem. Olyan volt első ránézésre, mint egy két ágú jogar. Partridge biztos többet tudna elmondani róla.

Vissza indultam a táborba.

* * *

_Hol marad ez ilyen sokáig? Már kezd alkonyulni, és én is egyre mélyebbre süllyedek ebben a bizonyosban._ Sajnos a türelmetlenségemnek hála, magamtól próbáltam kimászni, de csak még mélyebbre süllyedtem.

Hirtelen szárny csapásokat hallottam a mögöttem elterülő bokrok mögül, de nem Fogatlanét. Mivel nem bírtam megfordulna, ezért a fülemre próbáltam hagyatkozni.

Az a valami körülbelül akkora lehetett, mint Fogatlan, de kisebb szárnyai voltak. _Remélem nem esett baja Fogatlannak. Nem sok minden van, ami árthatna itt neki, de ha eszik valami mérgezőt akkor, nincs vissza út. Minél hamarabb meg kell találnunk az átjárót, de még azt tudom biztosan, hogy hol van._

_ Az biztos, hogy nem ezen a tisztáson. Ezen kívül még kettő van. Remélem a következő éjszakát a parton tölthetem, este még ez az "idilli" hely veszélyes. _

_Megint szárny csapás zaja, de ezúttal leszállásé, ez az élőlény nem is repül hanem, sokkal inkább siklik a fák között._ A zajjal ellenkező irányban végül előbukkant Fogatlan is, ráadásul nem is kis zsákmánnyal.

- Jól sikerült a zsákmány ejtés?

~ Amint látod.

- Jól van, én is látom.

~ Én meg azt látom, hogy te jó nagy pácba kerültél. ~ vigyorodott el gúnyosan, én karba tettem a kezeim és a a szemeim forgattam.

Vissza szaladta a táborhoz, letett a zsákmány és vissza sietett hozzám. Óvatosan megközelítette a a tó szélét, majd félig meddig háttal állva nekem kinyújtotta farkát, hogy tudjak kapaszkodni. Szerintem azt hihette, hogy rögtön kitud majd rántani, mert mikor megragadtam a farkát és rántott rajta egyet, kis híján ő is mellém esett.

Az újbóli próbálkozásra már lassabban kezdett bele. És nem ráncigált, hanem elkezdett felfele menni a domboldalon, és szépen lassan kihúzott a szilárd talajra.

Elengedtem a farkát, feltápászkodtam és amennyire csak lehetett, lenyúztam magamról a vastagon beborító szurkot. Fogatlan oda jött és egy sokat mondó vigyorral az arcán leült.

- A helyedben nem nevetnék, mert a te farkad is és mancsaid is szurkosak lettek. - döbbenten megnézte az említett test részeit és felhorkanva kezdte le tisztítani azt a nyelvével.

- A helyedbe nem tenném, a szurok nem jön le nyállal, plusz az íze olyan, mint Penész káposztájának és még mérgező is.

~ Akkor mit tudunk vele csinálni.

- Maximum bottal letudjuk piszkálni. Vagy nagyobb fa levelekkel letörölni.

~ A víz nem viszi le?

- Talán, ha már elég száraz.

~ Nem lehetne leégetni magamról?

- Meg ne próbáld? Szurok borzasztóan gyúlékony, rosszabb, mint a Szörnyen nagy Rémség nyálka. Megvárjuk amíg megszárad, és holnap lemossuk a tengerben. - indultam fel a domboldalon.

~ Ez is a te hibád, ha nem lennél ilyen szerencsétlen, akkor most nem kéne ettől a nyúlós iszaptól bűzölögnünk. ~ jött utánam.

- Higgadj már le, holnapra nyoma sem lesz, plusz legalább a szaga elűzi az élősködőket és még az elhalt bőrt is leszedi. - előre nézve nem láttam a sokat mondó arckifejezését.

Mire felértem, csodáltam, hogy Fogatlan nem tett, még egy kelletlen megjegyzést. Megfordultam, még reagálni sem volt időm, mert ő úgy felöklelt, hogy berepültem az előzőleg össze söpört levél halmok közé, és kisvártatva tele lettem falevéllel, de lehet, hogy az is közre játszott, hogy még ő is alaposan meghempergetett. Persze én sem maradtam az adósa, hiszen egy nagy adag, össze ragadt levél csomót dobtam, az éppen nevetés miatt nyitva lévő szájába, mire prüszkölve hanyatt vágódott, én pedig annyi levelet igyekeztem rá hordani, hogy belepje mindenét. Mire sikerült kikászálódnia, vad üldözésbe kezdtünk.

Próbáltam lehagyni, de két lábbal, még az előnyöm sem tartott sokáig. Aztán végül a felfutottam a fára és vártam, hogy lecsillapodjon.

~ Ha lejössz, esküszöm, hogy falevébe fújtalak!

- Én is attól félek. - öt percnyi lihegés után végül csak leugrottam és tábortűz kijelölt helye felé kezdtem menni, mire egy utolsó revans képpen kibuktatott. Halkan nevetve ment tovább, majd össze rakta a tűzhöz kellő dolgokat és egy kisebb plazma golyóval belobbantotta azokat.

- Ennek később még lesz folytatása. - ültem le mellé és a zsákmány mellé.

~ Inkább ne dumálj, hanem szúrd nyársa a nyulat.

- Mindjárt téged szúrlak nyársa.

~ Én meg mindjárt, ezt nyomom le a torkodon! ~ elővett a szárnya alól egy furcsa fegyvert.

- Már megint milyen szemetet hoztál ide nekem?

~ Mi az, hogy már megint?! Soha nem hoztam még neked semmit, és ez sem szemét. Azt sem tudod mi ez. ~ nyomta bele a kezembe.

- Lehet, hogy több mindent tudnék elmondani erről, mint te.

~ Tényleg? Ebben én nem vagyok olyan biztos, már csak azért is, mert én találtam.

- Akkor el árulnád nekem, hogy mi ez? - nem válaszolt azonnal, hanem gondolkodott.

~ Ez egy.. ~ akadt meg.

- Ez egy?

~ Ez egy... egy... Bigyula! ~ adtam neki egy "na ne mond" arcot.

- Gratulálok Fogatlan, 17 év alatt ez volt a legnagyobb tudományos megállapítás, amit valaha halottam.

~ Még mindig jobb, mint a te véleményed, miszerint ez egy "szemét", ez sem mond sokkal többet.

- Akkor el mondjam, hogy mi ez?

~ Igen.

- Jó, de előtte enni szeretnék. - letettem azt valamit a földre és neki láttam meg sütni a nyulat. Fogatlan kényelmesen elhelyezkedett és ő is neki látott az evésnek.

Evés után, annyira elvoltam, hogy ki is ment a fejeböl az a dolog. Hátra dőltem fűben, a mellkasomra tettem a kezem és kis hilján elaludtam.

~ Hé! Partridge ne aludj el. Mond meg előtte, hogy mi ez. ~ bökte meg az orrával a mellkasomon lévő kezemet.

- Majd később, most hagyj aludni létszíves. - Nyafogtam, miközben az oldalamra fordultam, háttal neki. Átugrott és egy nagyot nyalt az arcomba, miközben vettem a levegőt.

- Fúj, Fogatlan. Pont nyitva volt szám! - fel ültem és letöröltem a nyálát, meg köptem párat.

~ Úgy kell neked. Amúgy sárkány létedre nem szoktad még meg a sárkány nyálat?

- Csak félig vagyok sárkány, és ne nyalogasd a képem, mert ki vágom nyelved. - csak vigyorgott.

- Ne vigyorogj, mert tényleg meg teszem.

~ Inkább mond meg, hogy mi ez az izé. ~ nem feleltem, hanem bosszúsan oda nyúltam az említett tárgyért, és jobban szemügyre vettem.

_Érdekes, fel izzik, ahol éppen hozzá érek, de nem éget._ Letöröltem róla a maradék sarat és nyálat. Éreztem a belőle sugárzó erőt. Lehunytam a szemem és hagytam, hogy átjárjon.

~ Te mit csinálsz?

- Vizsgálom, ha nem látnád. - felálltam, vízszintesen kezdtem tartani az összecsukott fegyvert.

Meglódítottam egy kicsit a levegőben, és hirtelen előbukkant egy két és fél méter hosszú, két ágú villa.

* * *

Partridge-nak szinte a lélegzete is elállt, amikor kinyílt a fegyver. Mind két kezével megtartotta és párszor megforgatta.

- Fogatlan, neked fogalmad sincs, hogy mit találtál.

~ Mért, mi ez?

"Ez egy két ágú villa. - a villát beleszúrta a földbe, és szó szerint, mennydörgő hangot hallatott.

~ Szerinted hogy került ide?

- Nem tudom, de már nagyon régóta itt lehet. Nagy erő van benne.

~ Miért izzik fel, ha hozzá érsz?

- Azért mert ezt a fegyvert az én népemnek készítették, csak a mi kezünkben használható. Azért hasznos ez a fegyver, mert a két foga között hézag miatt könnyen oda tudsz vele szegezni valakit valahova. És úgy tűnik, hogy bizonyos szintű természeti manipulációra is képes.

~ Az mit jelent?

- Azt, hogy képes villámokat szórni. Ez a morajló-mennydörgő hang is, mikor erőtejes igénybe vételnek teszem ki is attól van, hogy nagy lakozik benne.

~ És te tudnád is használni ezt a fegyvert?

- Biztosan sok titkot rejt, de szerintem nem okozna gondot. - ki húzta a földből, és a fegyver vissza nyerte előző méretét, majd a hátára akasztotta.

- Köszi Fogatlan, nagy segítség lesz nekünk a harcok során, de most ideje indulni.

~ Hova tartunk? ~ elővette a térképet és kiterítette a földre. Csak most vettem észre, hogy az erdőnek olyan az formája, mint egy emberi koponyának, és pont a jobb "szem gödrében" voltunk. A balban pedig volt egy furcsa jel, egy furcsa írással.

~ Mit jelent az jel, és az írás? ~ böktem oda az orrommal.

- Az egy átjáró, a népem csinálta menekülő útvonalként, csak az a baj nem tudom hova vezet.

~ Biztos jobb, mint ez a hely. Most megyünk el oda?

- Nem. Majd csak holnap, most ki megyünk a partra és ott éjszakázunk. - bólintottam és vissza rakata a térképet a tokjába.

- Induljunk.

~ Nem fogunk megint meg örülni az erdőtől?

- Nem, úgy hiszem a villa ereje meg véd minket. Plusz repülni fogunk. - erre felkaptam a fejem.

~ Végre át változol?!

- Nem, majd te repülsz, én meg majd a lomb koronában ugrálok, minél magasabban.

~ De így alig fogunk haladni.

- Hidd el, tudok olyan nagyokat ugrani, hogy tartsam veled a lépést.

~ Mért nem repülsz rajtam?

- Mivel félig sárkány vagyok, elég furcsa lenne, egy másik sárkányon lovagolni. Komolyan engednéd?

~ Persze, bízom benned. De ti nem szoktatok sárkányon lovagolni?

- De szoktunk, viszont nem mindenki, csak bizonyos emberek ülhetnek meg egy sárkányt, azok akik érdemesek rá.

~ És mi tesz érdemessé valakit arra, hogy ezt csinálhassa.

- Nos több különböző próbát ki kell állni, egy fajta vizsgákat.

~ Akkor mért nem alakulsz át, és ne mond azt, hogy a rajta ütés miatt, mert az már nem most volt.

- A képességeinket az érzelmeink irányítják, és mint láttad, az érzelmeink veszélyesek. Ha eljön az idő, újra át tudok majd változni. Az erdőben is ezért tudtam olyan jó önkontrollt gyakorolni.

~ Ne makacskodj már, rajtam repülve hamarabb oda érnék. ~ megdörzsölte a szemét, és beadta a derekét.

- Na jó, legyen. De nekem később ne panaszkodj, hogy mennyire fáradt vagy.

~ Majd biztos a te súlyod alatt fogok össze esni, olyan cingár vagy mint Penész.

- Mit szolnál, ha lenyomnám cingár öklömet a torkodon?!

~ Induljunk már inkább! ~ lassan ellágyult a tekintete és közelebb lépett. Felült a hátamra, és elhelyezkedett. Pont úgy ült mint Hablaty, csak nagyban. _Tényleg nem volt könnyű, de túl nehéznek sem mondanám._

- Akkor gyerünk. - felugrottam, és az erdő felé vettem az irányt. Partridge képes volt úgy el helyezkedni hogy, alig érezzem. Látszott, hogy régóta csinálja már.

~ Partridge?

- Igen?

~ Ugye azt mondtad, hogy 17 éves vagy, az a te népedben mennyinek számít? ~ felnevettet a válasz előtt.

- Hát, nem sokára betöltöm a 62-öt. - erre összeszűkült a szemem.

~ Akkor alig vagy fiatalabb, mint én!

- Pedig én még fiatal vagyok, de a bátyáim még ennél is idősebbek. Mért, te hány éves vagy?

~ 18, de amúgy 70.

- Te sem vagy akkor annyira öreg. - repülés közben nem igazán beszélgettünk. Élveztük, hogy végre újra levegő csap az arcunkba.

Hirtelen egy repülő állat jelent meg a fák közül.

- Mit gondolsz Fogatlan, finom vacsora lenne belőle? - nagyot bólintottam. Elővette a villát, aktivált és nagy erővel a méretes madár után hajította. Egészen jól célzott, mikor hirtelen, nagy ricsajjal felbukkant egy hatalmas állat. A négy lába között bőr feszült, úgy láttam azokkal siklik, a melső mancsából hátra fele hajló tüskék álltak ki, azokkal manőverezett.

Úgy nézett ki, mint egy hatalmas nagymacska és medve keverék.

A jobb mancsával eltaszította a villát és felénk vette az irányt. Alig volt időm reagálni, rácsapott a fejemre, és ugyanzzal a lendülettel a másik mancsával Partridge felé irányzott egy csapást.

* * *

Sikerült kivédenem a csapását, de hátra taszított vele, és leestem Fogatlan hátárol. Mind ketten az ellenkezö irányban a föld fele keztünk zuhanni. Bezuhantam a fák közé, de sikerült az egyik fa ágra csavarni a farkam. Ott lógtam fejjel lefelé.

Gyorsan elcsendesültem, hogy haljam a lény fára leszállását, de minden nesztelen volt. Lendültem egyett a levegöben és felálltam az ágra. Köröztem a szememmel, a lényt és Fogatlant keresve. Leugrottam a fárol és kis zajjal földet értem.

Megláttam Fogatlan farokszárnyát kilógni egy bokor aljból. Oda siettem és kihúztam onnan. Nem volt eszméletén.

- Fogatlan? Térj magadhoz! - felpattant a szeme, felegyenesedett és a homlokát dörzsölézte.

~ Mi kart ez lenni, miféle eltorzultság?

- Ez nem itteni állat, ez úgy került ide valahonnan.

~ Ez egy rendes állat?

- Igen. Nem vagyok biztos benne, de ez egy kiméra.

~ Kiméra?

- Alak váltó ember a népemből, mint én.

~ Ez a te szigetedről való?

- Nem, nálunk csak fúriák élnek, ez egy testvér szigetről származhat, talán Karda-fury. Ezen a kettőn kívül még 4 másik sziget van.

~ Hogy került ide?

- Nem tudom, de hamar meg tudjuk, közeledik. - rázkódást hallva a fejem fölül, mély sikoltó hangot hallatva közeledett felém és rám vetette magát. A saját lendületét kihasználva a hátamra estem és lábammal hátra taszítottam. Földbe vájt karmokkal lelasított.

Megtaláltam a villát, össze csukva hevert földön. Felkaptam és megforgatva ki nyilt, és földre támasztotam.

- Messze kerültél az otthonottól, Naracusa! - lassan elkezdett vissza változni. Az emberi alakja nem volt magasabb, mint én, fakó bőre volt, szakadt és kinyúlt bör mellényt viselt, a térdéig kopott nadrággal. Kicsit idősebb volt, mint én, de nem lehetett idösebb Szez'-nél. Nem volt nála fegyver.

- Mit kesetek az erdömben?! - dörmögte hangosan és bizalmatlanul.

~ Viharba kerültünk, és itt vetödtünk parta, nem akarunk bajt, csak elakarunk menni innen.

- A szigetemre jöttetek és még a segítségem kellene, küzdjetek meg érte. - Fogatlan csalódott arckifejezése még engem is szíven ütött, meg is sajnáltam szegényt.

- Hogy kerültél ide Naracusa?

- Ne hívj így, Éjfúri kiméra kölyök! Ez a te szádból hallva csakis sértés lehet, Mata-furyi. Azt hiszitek, csak mert a felsőbb házkból valók vagytok, oda mentek és azt csináltok amti csak akartok?! - vádaskodott, de mielőtt bármit mondhattam volna, Fogatlan bátosrágot, vett magán és kiállt magáért.

~ Nem hívd így, semmit nem tudsz... ~ félbe szakítottam, mert bár büszke voltam rá, úgy éreztem ezzel a fickóval szemben nincs esélye szópárbajban, és semmi kedvem nem volt elbizonytalanodott Éjfúriát istáploni.

- Fogatlan hadjad, nem ér annyit. Számüztek téged, igaz?! - erre mégidegesebb lett.

- Nem tartozom magyarázattal seniknek, föleg nem egy ilyen kaotikus, szörny egyvelgnek, Mata-fury-ról. Mit tudtok ti a szegényebb szigetekről?!

- Nem értem miről beszész. A népeink békében éllnek, és nem vagy olyan helyzetben, hogy vádaskodj. Pláne, hogy te figyeltél minket. - ökölbe szorította a kezét, és támadó helyzetet vett fel.

Vissza változott állati formába, és felénk kezedett rohanni, Fogatlan kilőtt rá pár plazma bombát, de nem találtak célbe. Közénk vetette magát, és a becsapódása ereje szét lökött minket. Fogatlan után vetett magát, és egy jól irányzott mancs csapással a melkasára, feltaszította az egyik magas fa tetejére.

Visszaszáguldott hozzám, valahogy felemelt a macsával és egy szikla falba küldött és ülve értem földet. Letöröltem a vért a számról.

- Jól van... TÁNCOLJUNK!

Bele akart paszírozni a falba, de elugrottam előle. Egy másik szikla fal felé kezdtem futni, többször meg próbált a mancsával kigáncsolni, de oldalra ugrásokkla kimerültem. Oda értem, az utolsó próbálkozására magasra ugrottam, fejjel lefelé vissza ugrottam az edjik magasan fekvő kiszögellésről az ő irányába. Magam elé tartott kezekkel és a nagy becsapódás erejével pedig a földre löktem, ugyanazzal a lendülettel egy elnyújtott hátra szaltót csinálatam,

Földet érés után, felé futottam. A jobb oklömmel a fejébe hasítottam, a levegőbe emelkedett és utána ugrottam, majd dupla talpal a levegöben a melkasára rúgtam, amitöl hátra csapódott én meg ismét földet értem.

Elővettem a villát és azt kinyitva felé ugrottam, de kitért elöle és...

* * *

Futottam Partridge és a fenevad felé. Partridge megpróbálta felszúrni, de kitért előle, és egy hatalmas csapást mért a hátára, amitől a szikla falba csapódott telsej testével.

Elernyedt a keze, amitől a villa kiesett belőle. Elvesztette az eszméletét és a földre zuhant. Háro csapást mértrá közvetlenül, a negyedik előtt sikerült nekifutásból oldalba találnom egy plazma csapással és hátra tántorodott.

Felé ugrottam a következőhöz, de sikerült elötte oldalba taszítanom. Felkapaszkodott egy fa magas pontjára és kieresztett karmokkal próbált leteríteni, de egy erős farok csapással eltaláltam a feje oldasó részét és elszállt az ellenkező irányba. A következő csapásom előtt azonban, miközben háttal állt, gyorsan vissza változott, a könyökével állba talált, mire megingottam...

* * *

Magamhoz térve hallottam Fogatlan fájdalmas üvöltését, mikor oda néztem csak annyit láttam, hogy a Naracusa emberi alakban lefogja Fogatlant és egy hatalmasat ránt a jobb mancsa csuklójan. Felülröl átkarolja Fogatlan nyakát és saját maga felett átemeli és a hátára ejti őt, de mielőtt a végső csapást mérhetett volna rá, sikerült a villával a mögötte lévö fához szegeznem a jobb válla felett és bal válla hajlata között.

Próbálta lefeszteni magáról, a szabadon lévő kezével, de nem sikerült neki. Hátra néztem Fogatlanra, aki eszméletlenül feküdt a hátán, de formált csuklóval.

Bele rúgott a gyomromba, hátra léptem egy lépést és elvesztettem a tartásomat a villán, de mielőtt kiszabadulhatott volna a szorításomból, a semmiből a villa villámot engedett a testébe, mire megrázkódott.

Elengedtem a szorításomból és tédre rogyott. Egy kis ideig lihegve bámultam, majd össze csuktam villát és oda mentem Fogatlanhoz. Magához tért, felakart kelni, de mikor rá akart állni a rossz lábára, felnyögött, vissza rántotta és kétségbe esve rám nézett. Nagyot sóhajtva letérdeltem hozzá.

~ Nem bírok rá állni! ~ mondta sajnálatra méltó hangon.

- Igen, azt látam. - feletem ál közönbösen. Miközben óvatosan vizsgáltam a lábát a Narcusát nézte.

~ Mit csináltál vele?

- Lesokkoltam a villáva.

~ De mégis, hogya...Ááá! Ez nagyon fáj! ~ sziszegte.

- Próbáld mozgatni az ujjaid.

~ Nem... nem megy. Eltört a lábam?!

- Nem, de valahogy sikerült kiugrasztania a helyéröl - felnéztem a szemébe.

- Vissza kell raknom, nem lesz kellemes érzés.

~ Mennyire fog fájni?

- Nagyon?

~ Kössz a nyugtatást.

- Semmit nem érek el vele, ha köntör falazok, készülj fel, háromra rántok rajta egyet.

~... Rendben... de én számolok.

- Oké...HÁROM!

~ Ááá!... Istenem, hogy te milyen egy... Óóó... hogy, te mekkora egy...!

- Jobb ha vigyázol. - két erősebb faágért nyúlt, a mancsa két oldalára raktam, és vékony indával körbe csavartam.

~... Köszönöm.

- Nincs mit, de még nincs vége, neked és nekem is vannak sebeink, komoly hátrány kell behoznunk. Tünjünk el mielött magáhoztér.

- Nem...mentek...ti..sehova! - tért magához.

- Te még mindig életben vagy.

- Ti, kik Mata-furyn éltek, nem láttok tovább az orrotoknál. Undorodm töletek!

* * *

Partridge lassan felé fordult. Még énis megrémültem a felidegesített tekintetétől. Oda sétált térdelő és gyenge Narcusa-hoz, ökölbe szorította a kezét, és akkorát bele ütött az arcába, hogy az 45 fokban elfeodult és bele remegett. A következőtől a mellette lévő, sziklába csapódott a feje, és az darabokra tört. A földre rogyott, Partridge háromszor bele taposott fejébe, egyre ersőbben úgy, hogy a fatönk, ami mellette kifordult a földből.

~ Ez durva volt,... még töled is. ~ vissza sétált hozzám.

- Nekem a sárkányok az életem, Fogatlan. És nem tudom te, hogy vagy vele, de én nem szeretem ha az életemet szidják.

~ Most akkor imdulunk?

- Igen, nem vagyunk messze a partól szépen lassan ki sétálunk.

~ Most dühös vagy.

- Mmm nem, inkább csak, feszült.

~ Ha ez segít, akkor én azt mondom, hogy ne vedd kolyan amiket mondott.~ el mosolyodott.

- Kedves, hogy vígasztalni próbálsz, de nem vettem magamra. Nem tudom mi baja volt ennek a tagnak, de nem is érdekel. Jól helyben hagytuk és csak ez számít.

~ Elég morbid elképzelésid vannak.~ hirtelen eszembe jutott az üzlete Dagurral.

~ Ahhoz képest, egészen jól harcolt, úgy értem, néhányszor jól meg szorongatott minket.~ csak felhorkant.

- Gyáva volt. Szét választott minket, téged meg próbált lebénítani, engem pedig felakart bosszantani, hogy elveszítsem a fejem és dühböl harcoljak, így pedig vészítsek. Nem tudom mi volt a célja ezzel éz miért utálaj Mata-fury-t, de nem is érdekel, nem ő a küldetésünk célja és még hosszú út vár ránk.

Lassan kiértünk az erdöböl és ott volt a drága partvonal.

Lepihentünk. Mind kettönknek hosszú napja volt. Egyszer csak Partridge felált.

~ Hova mész ? ~ kérdeztem fáradtan.

- Halászni, ilyen mancsal nem tudnál rendesen halat fogni.

~ Képes vagy emberi alakban elég gyorsan úszni?

- Nem emberi alakban fogok halat.

~ Vissza tért az eröd, de nem azt montad, hogy érzelemid irányítják?!

- De igen. De most, hogy már tudom, bízhatok benned, érdekes mód vissza is tért.

* * *

~ Akkor menj el, holnap reggel halászni, ma már inkább pihenj.

- Hmm... Rendben van. - lefeküdtem a földre, neki támasztottam a fejem egy mohás kőnel.

Éreztem, hogy valami a bal vállamat böködit. Fogatlan volt az és barátságosan rám mosolyogott. Meg vakartam az álla alatt.

-Jó éjt, pajti.

~ Jó éjt. ~ lefeküdt mellém, úgy, hogy szinte éreztem az oldalát. Rámarkoltam a nyaklácomra és hamarosan èn is elaludtam.


	6. Csöbőrből vödörbe

... szépen lassan felkeltem az álmomból. Fogatlan egész éjjel beszélt álmában és rugdalózott, úgy hogy mont egy kicsit bosszús vagyok rá. Felé fordultam, de nem láttam csak a lassan fel-le mozgód hátát.

Az jobb kezemre támaszkodva akartam fel ülni, de hirtelen egy élse fájdolm nyilalat bele. Fel sziszentettem, és gyorsan oda kapva ellenőriztem, hogy mitől fájhat, hiszen nem voltunk az erdőben.

Viszont ebből még komoly bajom is lehet. Ha nem tudom rendesen használni a karom, nen tudok harcolni sem, és nem bízhatom a védelmem pusztán Fogatlanra. A karomra könyökölve lassan felkászálódtam, oda mentem a vízhez, és bele mártottam jelenlegi bajom okozóját. Nem nagyon használt.

Hallottam, ahogy lassan Fogatlan is felkel, fel emelte a fejét és hátra nézett rám. Lassan ki tisztult a látása, és kérdőn rám pislogott.

~ Jó reggelt, máris mész halászni, vagy... ~ szemet szúrt neki, hogy a karom fogom.

~ Fáj a karod? ~ oda sietett hozzám és elkezdte szaglászni a már foszladozó indákkal kötözött karom, majd óvatosan meg nyalta, erre el mosolyodtam.

- Ez rendes tőled, viszont ez már nem használ. - rámnézett tehetetlenül.

~ Akkor mi használna?

- Nem tudom. Lehet, hogy a fájdalom hamarosan elmúlik, de lehet... hogy már sosem szűnik meg teljesen.

~ Mi okozta ezt a sebhelyet?

- Még egy régebbi harcom egy Sötét Testvér harcossal? - úgy nézett rám, mint aki most hallja először ezt a nevet.

- Tudod azok akikről akkor meséltem, mikor Runárol beszéltem .

~ Jaa! Most már emlékszem, de nem meséltél róluk, csak említetted őket.

- Mindegy, a lényeg az, hogy az egyikük bele harapott a karomba sárkány alakban, és az még még mindig nem gyógyult be teljesen. - egyszer csak megszólalt Fogatlan gyomra.

~ Azt hiszem éhes vagyok.

- Megyek és halászok.

~ Fájós karral?!

- Annyira azért nem fáj, és legalább meg mozgatom a végtagjaim víz alatt.

~ Akkor most átváltozol?

- Igen, figyelj és tanulj.

Partridge hátra lépett a partól nagyjából tíz métert. Neki futott és egy elnyújtott előre szaltó közben elkezdett átalakulni. Olyan gyorsan történt, hogy alig halottam belőle valamit, csak a víz csobbanását hallottam.

Már el is felejtetem, hogy ez milyen jó érzés. Éreztem a víz simogatását a pikkelyein. Lassan kinyitottam a szemem, majd a szárnyaim, mind a négyet. A vízben átszűrődő nap fény megvilágított a testemen helyet foglaló kék motívumaimat, ami olyanok voltak minta át tetszők lennének.

Egy nagy lendületet nagy sebességre gyorsulva előre száguldottam és a levegőben megvalósítható valamennyi trükköt többször egymás után, szinte kifogyhatatlan lendülettel és energiával, önfeledten elveztem...

A víz felszín közelében cikázva egy érdekes dolgon akadt meg a tekintetem.

Már fél órája lent van a víz alatt. Mi tart ennyid ideig? Lehet, hogy vízbe fulladt? Ki nézem belőle, de majd csak nem. A víz felszín elkezdett fodrozódni, mint ha egy nagy élőlény kiakart volna mászni. Végül előbukkant Partridge... emberi feje... kigondolta volna. Egy kötelet volt rákötve a két vállán szét osztva. Lassan kihúzott egy kissé megzöldült, jókora fém tárgyat. Az a fém szekrény volt az ami a kabinjába is tornyosult.

~ Ezt mégis, hogy tudtad kivonszolni?!

- A víz alatt minden dolog súlya sokkal könnyebb, így a szekrényé is. - tette a térdére a kezét és lihegett, de nem sokáig. A kissé megrongálódott szekrény ajtóhoz ment. Felfeszítette és egy nagy zár volt benne.

~ Ez mi, valamilyen zár?

- Pontosan, mögötte tartom a fegyvereim. A zár egy naponta váltózó, szám zár, ami mindig az adott nap dátumára van beállítva, és mivel nekem csalhatatlan az idő érzékem... - _bla, bla, bla, ez mind szép és jó, de mi lesz az a halammal?!_

Kinyitotta a zárat, és olyan horrorisztikus fegyverek bukkantak elő, ami pont illett hozzá. Felfűzött egy övet a derekára, aminek a hátuljába két kisebb hajlított pengés kés volt elhelyezve. A vállara akasztott a Villa mellé két össze csukható acél lándzsát és egy acél szemcsés ostort a jobb oldalára.

A jobb oldalára egy nem túl hosszú, hajlított pengéjű kardot, valamint kettő olyan lapos, henger alakú dolgot, amit múltkor lelöktem.

- Ez furcsa, ebből hiányzik egy darab.

~ Én tudom, hogy hol van, Partridge, mindjárt ide hozom. ~ fél szemmel rám sandított.

- Fogatlan nee! Ne érj hozzá! - kiáltotta aggódva.

- Nem szabad felelőtlenül hozzá érni, ebböl pengék csapódnak ki, olyan élesek, hogy ha hozzád érnek, felhasíthatja a bőrödet.

Fogatlan lassan elhátrált tőlem, és bizalmatlanul rám nézett. Lehet, hogy nem kellett volna felemelni a hangom.

- Fogatlan, semmi baj, csak légy óvatosabb légyszíves. Nem akarom, hogy bajod essen.

~ Oké... csak, meg ijesztettél. Nem tudtam, hogy ez ilyen veszélyes fegyver.~"Ne agódj, nem árthat neked amíg én használom. - megforgatta a szemeit.

Felcsatoltam az alkaromra egy-egy karom penge tartó tegeszt majd becsuktam, a szekrény ajtót.

- Ez kész. És most tűnjünk el erről a szigetről!...

Miután végzett a fegyverekkel való kotorászással, kihúzott egy kisebb fém fiókot és földre ürítette a tartalmát . Egy nem túl nagy, de egészen vastag könyv esett ki belőle, ami pont előttem landolt. Ugyan azok a betű formák voltak rajta, mint a térképen a jelölések. A szaga nem volt olyan régi, tudom, mert Hablaty könyveinek sem volt különb szaga. Megláttam a kezét, ahogy lassan fel emeli és el emeli az orrom elöl.

~ Miért volt ez oda el rejtve?

- Mert jobb rejtek hely nem jutott az eszembe. - Felelte közömbösen, miközben elrakta a málhájába.

- Miért rejtetted el? Miről szól? Tényleg ezt akarod olvasni miközben repülünk? - gondolkodtam a végén. Erre csak felhorkant.

- Ez nem egy könyv, ebben egy Fúria fajok vannak feljegyezve.

~ Miért?

- A lényeg, hogy leírjuk, mik a fontosabb dolgok rólad, amennyiben akarod és ha a mi szigetünkön élsz vagy valamilyen kapcsolatban álltál velünk.

~ Szóval ebben van az összes eddig fel fedezett Fúriák közül jó néhány? ~ kezdett el pörögni az agyam.

- Fején találtad a szöget.

~ Nem nézhetném meg? - kérdeztem, miközben vissza rakta a fiókot a helyére, becsukta a szekrény ajtót, majd neki feszülve felborította azt úgy, hogy ajtó pont lefelé essen.

- Nem. Ez nem azért van, hogy mások nézegethessék, és különben is, nem tudsz olvasni, pláne nem az én nyelvemen.

~ Akkor taníts meg, hogy elbírjam.

- Persze, hogyne. Pont most mondtam, hogy nem adom oda.

~ De mért nem? Hiszen én is Fúria vagyok, kis közöm nekem is van hozzá.

- Majd ha Mata-fury-ra értünk, láthatsz eleget belőletek, és nem is ismered a benne szereplőket. Ha meg mutatom azzal csak megszegem a benne lévőknek tett eskünket a titok tartásról, és van erre egy törvényünk is, miszerint idegen nem tekintheti meg.

~ Akkor ezek szerint én nem vagyok benne?

- Nem. - ez egy kicsit rosszul esett.

~ De hát mért nem? Berk szövetséges veletek. Benne kéne, hogy legyek. ~ hadartam.

- Benne akarsz lenni?

~ Még szép.

- Jó, vedd úgy, hogy benne vagy. - felelte már idegesen.

Elindultunk az erdő felé. Eszembe jutott egy olyan érv, amire nem tud majd mit mondani.

~ Benne van Luna is?! ~ nem felelt azonnal. - Nem tudom, lehet

~ Azt igazán meg nézhetnéd. ~ felsóhajtott, elővette a könyvet és nagyokat lapozott benne.

- Itt van. Ő az? - megálltunk a fáktól pár méterre és elém mutatott egy képet egy fehér Éjfúriáról, akinek kis, vékony, piros csíkok borították az arcát. _Ez ő, pont ilyennek emlékeztem rá fióka koromból!_

~ Ez ő! És mi van vele?! Hol van?!

- Nem tudom, a róla szóló adatok ezt nem írják.

~ És Silver, Ő is benne van?! ~ egy darabig csak lapozgatott.

- Sajnálom Fogatlan, csak a neve szerepel benne, de azt nem tudom, hogy életben van, vagy sem.

Lehajtotta a fejét és alig hallhatóan sóhajtott.

- Ne bánkódj, nem nagy rá az esély, hogy baja esett, vagy ilyesmi. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy életben van.

- És mi van azzal az Éjfúriával, aki segíthet Hablatyon?!~ kérdezte hirtelen. Becsuktam a könyvet és megint elraktam.

- Ő nem szerepel benne. De, mit szeretnél tudni róla?

~ Hogy ki ő, hol él és mibe kerülne nekünk, hogy segítsen. - felültem a hátára és az erdő felé emelkedve, a másik tisztás felé vettük az irányt.

~ Egyáltalán ismered őt?

- Ismerem, a neve Kard Virág, amit már mondtam. Nem egészen az én szigetemen él, hanem attól nem messze szokott utazgatni. - Nem felelt erre.

Egy jó ideig, talán egy órát repültünk, mire kezdett a tisztás kirajzolódni. A közepén volt egy barlang bejárata. Leszálltunk elé.

~ Nagyon nem tetszik ez nekem. Mi van ha csapda?

- Ne légy kis hitű, még ha volna is benne csapda, biztos nem nekünk állították.

Nyugtatgatott Partridge, de nem ért vele semmit. Amióta csak ide jöttünk nyugtalanított valami, és szerintem annak Sar...Narrs..uka, nem tudom minek és a Kétágú Villának is köze volt hozzá.

Elvoltam mélyedve gondolataimban és csak bámultam ki a fejemből, mikor hirtelen egy furcsa pöröly csapás szerű hangot hallottam. Felkaptam a fejem és láttam, hogy Partridge-ot állba vágták, hátra hőkölt, a következő pedig homlokon találta, majd hasra rogyott.

A sötétben egy három ágú, furcsán izzó pofás pörölyt láttam kirajzolódni, majd elő jött a gazdája is. Egy hosszúnak nevezhető, fekete hajú nagy darab, furcsa páncélos, izmos férfi jött elő.

A pörölyön kívül még egy hajlított pengéjű kard volt nála, de ez nem volt hasonló Partidge-hoz, ez pont lefelé volt hajlítva, míg az övé felfelé hajolt.

Oda futottam Partridge-hoz és védelmezőn elé álltam.

~ Te meg ki vagy?! ~ förmedtem rá.

-A legrosszabb rémálmod. - felelte irritálóan.

~ Mit akarsz tőlünk, mi a neved egyáltalán?! ~ nem felelt azonnal, csak egoistán vigyorgott.

- ...Lehet, hogy már hallottál rólam tőle. A nevem egyet jelent a halállal... Bradwell vagyok! Azért jöttem, hogy befejezzem amit elkezdtem, ha most magára hagyod őt, nem foglak követni. - vettem egy nagy levegőt és megfeszültem. Ebből semmi jó nem sülhet ki

...lassan előre nyomult. _Most mihez kezdjek? Most ütötte ki Partridge-ot, mit tehetnék vele én?! Azok alapján, amiket hallottam róla, nem lenne esélyem ellene! De akkor is... Partridge a barátom, nem hagyhatom itt!_ Összeszedtem magam, és beálltam elé, szorosan védve Partridge-ot és rámorogtam Bradwell-re.

- Látom te is a nehezebbik utat választod. - sóhajtva állt meg. Felüvöltött és emelte a pörölyt, hogy lesújtson. Egy pördüléssel viszont az egyik lábát sikerült eltalálnom a farkammal. Fél térdre zuhant, megtámasztotta magát bal kezével, és egy gyors csapással az arcomba akart találni, de egy hajszálnyira az arcomtól suhant el.

Ráugrottam és letepertem, a pöröly kiesett a kezéből én pedig gyújtottam volna a gázt a gyomromba, hogy fejbe lőjem, de hamar megéreztem, hogy a gyomorba térdelt, köhögve és felnyüszítve hátra léptem, ő hátra pördült két lábra és gyorsan felkapta a fegyverét.

Felém tornyosulva leakart csapni rám, de hirtelen valami jobb orcán találta és oldalra lépdelve megszédült. _Na ne_! A Naracusa volt az és a Villa volt kezében. Egy gyors mozdulattal, mellkas magasságban fel akarta szúrni, de az csak a bal alkarján talált célba. Bradwell a pöröly szárával kiütötte a Villa fogait a karja körül, vissza kézből pedig fejen akarta találni, de a a kiméra lehajolt és kitért előle, ugyan azzal a lendülettel a szabadon álló kezével az ágyékán átkulcsolta és előre, a barlang szája felé taszította. Fel üvöltött, majd egy vakító villanással eltűntek. _Mi akart ez lenni?! Miért segített nekünk? És hová lettek?_

Egy erőltetett és fájdalmas nyögést hallottam magam mögül. Eszembe jutott, hogy Partridge is itt van.

Sikerült feleszmélnem, pokolian fájt a fejem, de nem tudom mitől.

~ Partridge! Jól vagy?! ~ lépett oda hozzám Fogatlan és kezdte el szaglászni a fejemet.

- Igen, persze, csak kicsit kisebb hang erővel aggódj értem légyszíves. - toltam el gyengéden a fejét.

- Mi történt? - néztem végül a szemébe.

~ Egy kisebb csata jelenetről maradtál le, itt volt az a Bradwell meg a Nar...

- Micsoda?! Itt volt Bradwell?! És jól vagy, meg sérültél?! - kaptam észbe és néztem végig rajta.

~ Semmi bajom alig ért hozzám, én inkább miattad...

- Fogatlan, nem veheted őt fél várról! Bradwell-nek sok mérgezett fegyvere van, szóval hallani akarom mit csinált veled! - keltem fel végül.

~ Jól van. Egyszer sikerült gyomorszájba térdelnie, de semmi más, mondom alig ért hozzám.

- Bradwell-nek ember feletti az ereje, örülhetsz, hogy nem lett belső vérzésed, vagy szakadt le a tüdőd. És mi volt még?

~ Megjelent a Naracusa kiméra és szembe szállt vele, bár nem tudom miért. Megszerezte a Villát és be sikerült löknie őt a Barlangba, ahol aztán el tűntek. ~ mi után végeztem Fogatlan lehetséges sebeinek a keresésével, körülnéztem a barlang szája előtt.

Láttam a heves harcol árulkodó Éjfúria és ember szerű lábnyomokat, majd be sandítottam a barlangba.

- Szóval igaz, valóban van egy járat a barlangon belűl.

~ Mi is át megyünk rajta keresztül?

-Nem, repülni fogunk a következő szigetik, vagy legalábbis egy hajóig.

~Sok hűhó a semmiért! ~ nyafogta el magát.

- Nem semmiért, legalább tudjuk, hogy Bradwell a nyomunkban van és vele van a labilis bizalmú Asayega is.

~ Hogy ki? ~ bámult rám értetlenül.

- Feltételezem, hogy ez a neve, legalábbis ez volt a Villára karcolva.

~ Gondolod, hogy az övé?

- Lehetséges .- Ültem fel a hátára.

~ És most merre? Elég sok időt veszítettünk, mért nem haladunk át a barlangon?

- Szembe akarod magad találni megint Bradwell-el?

~Nnem? ~ bizonytalankodott.

- Akkor gyerünk. De előtte még be tudod omlasztani a barlang száját?

~ Persze! ~ hangos robajjal beomlott az egész Fogatlan Plazma csapásától.

~Merre tartsunk?

-Tovább délnek, felénk.- Felszállt és nagy sebességgel a felhők fölé emelkedtünk.

- Mit mondott neked Bradwell?

~Azt mondta, hogy befejezi azt amit elkezdett, és ha ott hagylak akkor szabadon elmehetek.

-...Köszönöm... hogy, megvédtél.

~Nincs mit, mondjuk azt hogy kivittek vagyunk és ennyit erről.

-Rendben.

~Azt is mondta, hogy a neve egyet jelent a halállal, ez igaz? Meg tett egy utalást arra, hogy én is a nehezebbik utat választom. Ezzel a bátyáid sárkányira célzott?

-De hogy jelent egyet, csak szereti fényezni magát. A népemben minden híresebb vagy hírhedtebb tagnak van valamilyen neve. Róluk beszélhetett, de Csata Villám és Váll Véd azt tették amit tenniük kellett, ahogy az apám és a a többi társam is, védték az övéiket. Én is bármikor az éltemet áldoznám valamelyik rokonomért vagy barátomért. Akár Hablaty ért is.

~Akár még Runáért is?

-... Sajnos ebben az esetben, ő adta az életét értem, nem pedig fordítva.- Ezzel a önsiratásával csak fel bosszantott.

~ Ezt meg ne halljam még egyszer vagy ledoblak a hátamról és röptödben véletlen el talállak egy Plazma bombával! Tegnap még pont te mondtad, hogy legyen egy cél a szemem előtt és az hajtson előre. Ráadásul érzed, hogy még életben van! ~ osztottam ki.

-Nem tudom, hogy tényleg éltben van-e, talán csak nagyon akarom, hogy így legyen.

~ Biztos vagyok benne, hogy így van! Úgy hogy, fejezd be az ön siratást és inkább az előttünk lévő fekete hajóra koncentrálj! ~ rrre fel kapta fejét. Nem is vettem észre menyi idő elment a beszélgetéssel.

- Jaj ne, már csak ez hiányzott! Fogatlan rejtőzz vissza a felhőkbe!

~Miért, kik ezek?!

-Csak csináld! - hirtelen egy nyíl vessző suhant el a fülem mellett.

- Késő, már észre vettek! Hivatalosan is a Sötét Testvérek célpontjai vagyunk! - jelentettem ki szarkasztikusan, miközben az eltrafált és kissé vérző füléhez kapott. _Csöbörből vödör be kerültünk_

... _Az a nyíl mondhatom remekül eltalálta a fülemet..., de most kisebb gondom is nagyobb annál. A Sötét Testvérek kiszúrtak minket és már csak Fogatlan miatt sem fognak minket békén hagyni._

Igyekeztünk vissza érni a felhők fölé, de hirtelen egy sötét árny suhant el a felettünk... _ne már, csak ez hiányzott._

- Van velük egy kiméra! - sikerült végül eltűnnünk, de nem sokáig. Mögöttünk száz méterre már fodrozódtak a felhők.

~ Mi a terv?! - nézett fel rám Fogatlan. Egy fekete plazma bomba suhant el közvetlenül mellettünk.

- A legjobb lesz, ha ketté válunk. Repüljünk a hajó fölé, én leugrom és foglalkozok a katonákkal. Te addig csald el Sötét Testvér kimérát.

~ Egy jó kis légi csatára nem lehetne szó?! ~ kezdett el ereszkedni.

- Nem. Ha rájön, hogy mi tart téged a levegőben, le fogja harapni és a vízbe zuhansz, ahol már könnyű célpont leszel. Viddel innen minél messzebb, ha végeztem, egy botlóval majd leszerelem. - bólintott, majd mikor már majdnem a hajó fölé értünk kicsit megdőlt, balra én pedig lecsúsztam a nyakából, még felnéztem rá, hogy biztos a levegőben bírt maradni.

Fél térdre érkezve, komótosan kiegyenesedtem és körbe néztem:

_2 ember a kormánynál, az egyik kormányoz a másik navigál,_

_8 kezeli a hajó két oldaláról messze hordó botló és háló lövegeket,_

_5 pedig még az alsó fedélzeten méreget engem._

_Ez majdnem másfél tucat ember, a legjobb lesz először a kis gép kezelőket le szednem, nem akarom Fogatlant a vízben tudni._

~ ENGEM AKARSZ?! GYERE ÉS KAPJ EL! ~ hallottam a provokáló kiáltozását. _Hát igen, Fogatlan bárkit az őrültbe tudsz kergetni, csak nehogy aztán megbánd._

Hirtelen az árbochoz legközelebb álló Testvér kiáltott valamit a lövészeknek, mire azok célra akartak állni. A négy közül a hajó bal oldalán kettő egész hamar reagált, feléjük nyújtottam a jobb a kezem és két gyors lövéssel hátba lőttem őket.

Az alkaromra szerelt tegez, amiből a karmok is elő nyúlnak kisebb darabokból állnak össze, amiket kilehet lőni.

Mind ketten azonnal kidőltek a székből, a vezér rájuk nézett, majd a mögötte álló négy Testvérre és egy horkantással felém bökött a fejével. A kapitány és még két katona elővett egy tipikus kalóz szabját, a maradék kettő pedig egy-egy két ágú lándzsát és elkezdtek felém lépdelni.

Ki húztam a karmokat mind két alkaromnak a tegezéből, a két lándzsás keresztül akartak szúrni, de felugrottam az árbocra, bele mélyesztve a karmokat el rugaszkodtam és mögöttük értem födet, az egyiket hason keresztül át szúrtam, egy gyors rántással pedig a bal vállán értek ki a pengék, a másik felém fordult, a másik kezemmel felé akartam csapni, de kivédte a lándzsájával, az viszont ketté hasadt, a csapásom viszont túl közel volt hozzá, bele ért a mellkasa egy részébe és az arcába, ettől oda kapott és hátra lépdelve elvesztette az egyensúlyát és átesve a korláton kizuhant a hajóból a vízbe.

A kapitány és a máik két katona felém közeledett. A két alacsonyabb szintű Testvér felém csapot a kardjával, keresztbe tettem a kezem, kivédve a csapásokat, előre nyomultam és egy alternáló nyakhoz közeli csapással, mind ketten a fejüket vesztették.

Lecsaptam a vért a karmokról és vezér Testvérre néztem, elhátrált egy darabon. Köré gyűltek a többiek, elővettem két csillagot, kinyitottam és dobásra készülve lendítettem a kezem, de egy ismerős, süvöltő hang csapta meg a fülem, a felhők közül egy plazma robbanás talált a kisebb tömeg közepébe.

Azok, akiknél volt pajzs megúszta, de vagy három ember szörnyet halt vagy vízbe zuhant. Fogatlan kibukott a felhők közül, a következő csapása pedig a kormányosmestert talált oldalba, aki a kormánynak akart támaszkodni de az kibillent a kezéből és ő földre zuhant, majd gondom a leszakadt tüdeje és belső vérzése miatt, hangos hörgésekkel a saját vérébe fúlt.

A navigátor még időben eltűnt a szemek elől. Fogatlan mögül előbukkant a Kiméra Fúria aki egy lövést intézet felé, de gyors manőverrel Fogatlan felém vette az irányt és a robbanás az árboc tövét találta el, ami lángolva a katonák felé dőlt kettőt pont agyon nyomva.

Eldobtam a két csillagot, az egyik bele állt az egyik löveges hátába, a másik pedig a navigátor nyakát csaknem félbe metszette.

Fogatlan leszállt mellém, egy gyors "jól vagyok" nézést vetettünk egymásra. A zűrzavarban a kapitány felmászott a sárkányra, a két maradék katona utána akart mászni, de lerúgta őket onnan. Fölszálltak, majd egy gyors "még látjuk egymást" fancsali nézéssel távozott.

A két katona zavartan nézett rám, majd a tengerbe ugrottak.

~ A sárkány elmenekült a kapitánnyal, erősítést fognak hozni! ~ készült volna utánuk, de elétettem a kezem, majd zavartan nézett rám.

~ Mi... mit csinálsz?! Utánuk kell mennünk! ~ került ki jobbról, de én gyengén, de határozottan a farkára lépve megállítottam. Ezt persze nem hagyhatta ki egy erős beszólás...

~ MI?!...Szállj le te gizda penge halmaz, én is harcolni akarok végre! ~ levettem róla lábam, de beálltam elé.

- Higgadj le Fogatlan, nem ezért vagyunk itt, plusz van egy jó kis feladatom számodra...

~ Ugyan mi?!

- Fel kell robbantanod a hajót. Láttad a Láng Fúria jelet az árbocon? A hajó raktere tele van Láng Fúria nyálkával teli hordóval, azt kell belobbantanod.- erre fel kapta a fejét.

~ Láng Fúri..?! Látni akarom! ~ és már indult is volna a raktér alsó fedélzeti csapó ajtó bejárata felé.

- Mit akarsz látni rajta, egy csomó hordó teli átlátszó, büdös nyálkával, alig van különbség a Szörnyen nagy Rémség nyálkájához képest. Értem be és tettem a kezem a kallantyúra, de Fogatlan kissé erősebben meg lökött, persze nem nagyon csakhogy végre arrébb mennyek, majd elszántan rám nézett.

~ Partridge, nem érdekel, tudni... tudni akarom mire számíthatok, ha más Fúriákkal találkozom... ~ kezdtem gyanítani mi folyik itt.

- A Kiméra... mondott neked valamit ugye? - tettem fel komolyan kérdést. Fogatlan lesütötte fejét, én pedig közelebb lépve a szintjére guggoltam és a homlokára tettem a kezem és ő szomorúan a szemembe nézett.

- Mit mondott neked? - vett egy nagy levegőt és a leült a hátsó lábára.


	7. Mi lenne, ha

Igyekeztünk vissza érni a felhők fölé, de hirtelen egy sötét árny suhant el a felettünk.

- Van velük egy kiméra! - sikerült végül eltűnnünk, de nem sokáig. Mögöttünk száz méterre már fodrozódtak a felhők.

~ Mi a terv?! - néztem fel rá. Egy fekete plazma bomba suhant el közvetlenül mellettünk.

- A legjobb lesz, ha szét válunk. Repüljünk a hajó fölé, én leugrom és foglalkozok a katonákkal. Te addig csald el Sötét Testvér kimérát.

~ Egy jó kis légi csatára nem lehetne szó?! ~ kezdetem ereszkedni.

- Nem. Ha rájön, hogy mi tart téged a levegőben, lefogja harapni és a vízbe zuhansz, ahol már könnyű célpont leszel. Viddel innen minél messzebb, ha végeztem, egy botlóval majd leszerelem. - bólintottam, majd mikor már majdnem a hajó fölé értünk kicsit megdőltem balra, ő pedig lecsúszott a nyakamból. Vissza nézett rám, majd földet ért a hajón.

Hirtelen egy hangos szárny csapással kirobbant a felhők közül mögülem egy Sárkány. Szembe fordultam vele és egymás előtt repültünk egy helyben.

Folyamatosan rajtam cikázott a tekintete. A szárnyamon, a mellkasomon, a farkamon és végül a szememen állt meg. Biztos próbálta felmérni az erő viszonyokat.

Én is szemügyre vettem. Az arcán látszott, hogy nem olyan fiatal már és megélt egy pár sárkány harcot. Biztos megvan meg van annyi idős, mint mondjuk Tornádó.

A sebhelyei pedig igen csak vissza taszítóak voltak. A teste sötét kék volt. A bal szeme ki volt kaparva és egy nagy karmolás nyom marad utána, a legrosszabb az volt benne, hogy folyamatosan nyitva tartotta azt. A jobb szeme vörös volt dülledt. A fogai nagyok voltak, néhol töredezettek és tompák, máshol hiányos, vagy már fekete és rothadt.

A homlokán egy szürke, tüskés, nyíl hegy alakú páncél szerűség haladt az orra tövéig. A mancsain furcsa, karom alakú, fém sarkantyúk voltak. A farok szárny utolsó pár gerinc bordájára ilyenek voltak erősítve, a szárnyain ugyanezek ugyan így.

Rám üvöltött és egy szárny csapással lendületet gyűjtve felém vette az irányt. Elszán tekintettel azonos irányba kezdtem repülni.

~ ENGEM AKARSZ?! GYERE ÉS KAPJ EL! ~ kiáltotta oda és nagyobb sebességbe kapcsoltam.

A felhők közé suhantam és minél gyorsabban el akartam tűnni.

_Még sosem találkoztam ez előtt másik Éjfúriával, nem tudhatom mire lehet képes. Mivel idősebb biztos van rutinja és tapasztalata. _

Folyamatosan fel alá bucskáztam a felhő csomókban és próbáltam eltűnni. A Kiméra Fúria állandóan a szoláris hangot hallatott amivel nyomon bírt követni. Hátra néztem felé, mire a süvöltő hangot hallva a fekete Plazma bombája igyekezett beérni. Egy gyors reflex szárny csapással sikerült felfelé kikerülnöm és elsuhant előttem.

Az alkalmon kapva az ellenséges Fúria gyorsított magán és mielőtt teljesen alám érhetett volna a friss lendületemet kihasználva teljesen felfelé vettem az irányt.

Kiérve felhőkből felettük kezdtem szárnyalni. Nem sok pillanattal később ő is kiért. csak most vettem észre, mennyire nehéz is előtte járnom. lehet, hogy egy kicsit alá becsültem.

Ki lőtt felém kettő új Plazma Bombát, amiket folyamatos cikázással sikerült kivédenem, de a második árnyékában érkezett egy meglepetés harmadik is, amit már nem sikerült be vennem. Én kilőttem egyet, amik össze csapódva, nagy zajjal lökés hullámot és fény játékot szabadítottak el.

Mivel a robbanás hozzám közelebb volt, ezért engem ért jobban a sokkoló hatása. Be hunytam a szemem és a zajtól még pár szárny csapásom is elmaradt. Mire feleszmélve körbe tekintettem, az óceán kékjét láttam egyre csak közeledni a felhők fodrozódása mögül.

Egy pillanatra még a kelletlen partneremet is kiment a fejemből. Kiérve a felhőkből ki tártam szárnyaim és próbáltam lassítva újra víz szintes állásba kerülni, mikor hirtelen valami nagy erővel a hátamba csapódott.

A megrázkódtatástól még a levegő is belém szorult. Ha eddig nem pörögtem magam körül, akkor most már igen. Ami belém csapódott nem lehetett egy Plazma bomba, mert nem éreztem hőt a becsapódáskor, biztosra vettem, hogy a Kiméra Éjfúria jött nekem szándékosan.

Zuhanás közben ellen irányú pörgéssel próbáltam egyensúlyba hozni magam, mikor valami bele harapott a farkamba a farok szárnyam mögött és ezzel csökkentve a sebességemet mert nem csak hozzám ért, de szabályosan meg is tartott.

Mikor teljesen tisztázódott a magasságom fel néztem, és láttam, hogy az ellenfelem tart szorosan, vissza húzott fogas állkapcsában.

Nem repültünk sokat és még egy váratlan pillanatban elengedve kezdtem újfent zuhanni. Felfogni sem volt időm és már földet is értem a hátamon egy érdes felszínű helyen.

Lassan felkelve hallottam, hogy előttem nagyjából 5 méterre földet ér ő is. Kimerült tekintettel felnéztem rá, ő pedig egy semmit mondó, össze szűkült tekintetű szempárral válaszolt.

Felkászálódva felé baktattam, miközben ő hideg vérrel ült egy helyben. Körözve körülötte igyekeztem felmérni, hol is vagyok.

Ez egy hatalmas szikla volt a óceán közepén. Meredek oldalán nagy erővel csapta a szél neki a vizet, és körülötte minden hol zátony szegélyezte. Vissza fordulva felé készültem a következő lépésere, de mivel csak higgadtan ült egy helyben ezért megszólítottam.

~ Hova hoztál engem?! Ki vagy te?! Kiméra Fúria. ~ erre csak fel horkant és dörmögve nevetni kezdett. Erre undorodva felhúztam az orrom.

~ Válaszolj!

~ Kiméra Fúria... így sem hívtak még engem. Nyugodj, fiatal egyed. Nem akarok harcolni veled, egyenlőre. Ha én nem lennék, te már bele zuhantál volna a tengerbe, a cápák közé. ~ őrizte meg a hideg vérét.

Nem értettem mi folyik, az előbb még vadállat módjára kergetett, most meg mint aki csak beszélgetni akar ült előttem.

~ Ha nem vetted volna észre észre, ez már a Fogak Tengere, azon belül a cápáktól hemzsegő vizek. Nem lenne volna tanácsos eszméletlenül bele zuhannod. ~ ironizált, miközben farkával csapott párat.

~ Ki vagy te? Miféle Fúria vagy te egyáltalán?! ~ ismételtem meg a kérdésem most már türelmetlenül.

~ A nevem Mészárszék. És, hogy milyen Fúria vagyok? Nos... ennyi év elteltével, mióta csak Sötét Testvér tag vagyok, meg sem tudnám mondani. Talán olyasmi, mint te. Azért hoztalak ide, mert úgy véltem, minden Fúria meg érdemel egy közel harci esélyt. ~ vigyorodott el undorítóan.

~ Tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, hogy a kedvtelésedre leállok veled harcolni. És ahogy kinézel, nehezen hiszem el, hogy te is az Éjfúriákat képviselnéd. ~ erre csak sóhajtva rázta meg a fejét, majd fel állt és lassan sétálva felém közeledett, de még csak nem is nézett a szemembe vagy csak rám, mint aki úgy gondolta, minden veszély nélkül megközelíthet.

~ Ne közelíts, vagy nem állok jót magamért! ~ erre mér a szemembe nézett, de nem ingerülten, hanem sokkal inkább kiokítóan.

~ Nem kell megjátszanod magad. Esélyed sem lenne ellenem. ~ állt meg végül.

~Mire alapozod ezt?

~ A tény, hogy rajtam páncél és közel harci fegyverek vannak, már pusztán elég ehhez. Továbbá idősebb, nehezebb és tapasztaltabb is vagyok nálad. Plusz nekem legalább megvan mindenem. ~ nézett mögém.

Először nem értettem mire céloz, de mikor én hátra vetettem egy pillantást, rögtön fel ment bennem a pumpa.

~ Fogalmad sincs, hogy miről beszélsz! Lehetsz idősebb és erősebb, sőt még tapasztaltabb is, de ez nem változtat a tényen, hogy én és lovasom győztük le a Vörös Halált!

~ Vörös Halált? Úgy érted azt a nagy, elhízott Gigantusz Maximuszt? Az az izé olyan csiga lassú, hogy nem csodálom, ha fél farok szárnyal is képes voltál legyőzni. Úgy látom te is csak egy elkényeztetett hátas kis kedvenc vagy. Szinte már sajnálnálak elfogni, és különben is, a sérülésed miatt csökkenne az eladási értéked és...

~ ELÉG! Nem érdekel a szócséplésed. Mit akartok tőlünk?!

~ Te aztán türelmetlen vagy. Mi sem egyszerűbb, mint elkapni téged, azt a rohadék Partridge-ot meg eltenni láb alól.

~ És szerinted ez olyan könnyen fog menni?! ~ incselkedtem, mire egy furcsa nyögést hallatott, ki nyitva egyetlen darab szemét az még Vörösebben izzott.

~ A katonáim elintézik Partridge-ot, én pedig Téged! ~ mint egy varázs ütésre teljesen megváltozott a hangja és felém ugrott, hogy leteperjen, én azonban egy könnyed mozdulattal kitértem, ő pedig lezuhant a szirtről a sziklák és jég hideg víz felé.

A szirt széléhe sétálva lenéztem, hátha az össze zúzott teste még ott van. De csak fel habzott víz, tiszta vizet láttam. Egy gyors suhanás hangját hallottam közeledni felém balról. Lehajolva kényelmesen kitudtam kerülni egy mancs csapást. Ő pedig mancsait használva le fékezett és felém fordult morogva.

~ Mi van Mészárszék? Mi lett az előbbi higgadtságoddal?

~ Én nem az a puhány Mészárszék vagyok, én Méregzsák vagyok! ~ _most már teljesen össze vagyok zavarodva, ez egy tudat hasadásos Sárkány? _

Lendületet szerezve le ugrottam a szirtről és a Sötét Testvér hajó felé vettem az irányt. reméltem, hogy Partridge mostanra már végzett.

~ Ne menekülj! Harcolj tisztességes Éjfúriához méltón!

~ Mond csak, mi történt a szemeddel? ~ kiáltottam vissza neki.

~ Az a rohadt Partridge egy csatában kikaparta, itt az ideje a törlesztésnek! Ostoba vagy, ha bízol benne! Partridge sosem Fél fel áldozni a hozzá közel állókat! ~ nem értettem mire akar ezzel célozni, de most csak az irányra és sebességre koncentráltam.

Mire hajóhoz sikerült csalnom, már kezdett fáradni. Eközben Partridge pont egy kisebb tömeg közelében állt. Hallottam, hogy Mészárszék vagy Méregzsák vagy ki, egy újabb lövést akar felém intézni...

_(vissza játszás Vége.)_

* * *

~ Tényleg te voltál az, aki kikaparta szemét? ~ szarkasztikuskodott egy kicsit már jobb hangulattal.

- Igen. De e sem most már. És ne hidd el amit rólam mondott. Az Végzet Erdejében is mondtam, mi hajt előre.

~ Ez a sebhely tőle van, igaz?

- Igen. Runához mentem, mikor rám támadtak és... ez lett a vége. Azt nem tudom miként lett hasadt a személyisége, de nem is lényeges. Nos felrobbantod a hajót?

~ Persze! Nem akarom, bármi is a kezükben maradjon, amivel árthatnak más sárkányoknak vagy embereknek. ~ bólintottam, majd felültem a hátára és fel repültünk. Mikor már tisztes távolságban voltunk, el eresztett egy Plazma Bombát és a hajú érdekes, lila lángokkal a víz alá süllyedt szépen lassan.

~ És most merre?

- Egyenesen előre, a nap végére szeretnék egy kikötőbe érni...

Végül elindultunk, egy győzelmet hagyva magunk után.

* * *

Egy elég nagy, mocsaras, erdős sziget mellett haladtam el. Egy napja voltam még csak úton, de már most megtudtam mondani, hogy Partridge nem egyszer harcolt.

Hirtelen egy nagy villanás fénye volt látható a sziget közepe fölött, majd egy fehér Fúria repült el a távolba.

_Ez meg mi kereshetett itt?!_ Annyit tudtam erről a helyről, hogy egy alagút van itt, ami valahova messzire, egy másik szigetre vezet.

Közelebb kormányoztam a kis vitorlásomat, és olyan 100 méterre a partól dobtam ki a horgonyt.

Begyalogoltam a derékig érő vízben az iszapos partra. Majd bevetetem magam a sűrű Mangroveba.

* * *

_Csak tudnám miért is vagyok itt. _Morogtam magamban, miközben egy méretesebb gyökeret másztam át. Nagyon meleg volt a ebben a Gyökér erdőben, nem beszélve a bűzről. Minden mozdulat egy kín szenvedés volt, a gyökerek nyirkosak voltak, érdesek és vékonyak. Éppen ezért egyszerre többet kellet össze fognom, hogy elbírja a súlyomat.

Odalent a bűzös, iszapos vízben keselyű teknősök és kisebb nagyobb krokodilok voltak, ráadásul mély is volt, nameg zavaros az iszap miatt, ami azért kavarodott fel, mert már vagy ötször bele estem, Úgy hogy a ruhám szépen átázott és én is bűzlöttem.

Csak azért jöttem be ide, mert úgy gondoltam, Bradwell ide hozta az egyik eltüntet. Remélni mertem, hogy nem Runa vagy Vész Madár van itt, mert ha ne adj Thor nincs életben, Partridge szét rúgta a seggemet. És még én is adósa voltam Bradwell-nek

Nagy nehezen átkászálódtam az utolsó Gyökér csomókon is. Az indák hamarabb megadták magukat alattam, mint hittem és a már normális talajra estem... arccal pont lefelé. Felkászálódtam és leporoltam a rám száradt iszapot nagyját, de még ez sem változtatott a szagomon és az átázott ruhámon.

Körül nézve egy tisztást láttam magam előtt, közepén egy barlang szájával. Közelebb sétálva egy furcsa, nagy állat teste volt ott, és körülötte minden tiszta vér volt.

a teste tele volt karmolással, zúzódással és szúrással. A nyakán pedig egy nagy Fúria harapás tátongott. Sóhajtottam egyet és közelebb mentem hozzá. A mellkasa még fel-le mozgott és szuszogott, szóval még életben volt.

Majd hirtelen rángatózni. A teste változni kezdett és elkezdett össze menni. _Egy Kiméra! Miért hagyta vajon Bradwell életben? biztos nem ízlett neki a vére. _Szarkasztikuskodtam magamban. Mire egész közel értem hozza észre vetem, hogy egy kis jogar szerűség esett ki a kezéből és elém gurul.

Lassan felvettem, és szinte rögtön megcsapott az érzés. A benne lakozó hatalom majdnem levett a lábamról, ezen felül Partridge enyhe kisugárzást is éreztem rajta. _Ez már volt Partridge kezében, és nem is régen. Nem lehet olyan messze innen, talán pont az alagút másik kijáratánál!_ Indultam is volna, mire egy fájdalmas nyögés megállított.

A mögöttem fekvő illető ezek szerint még tényleg életben volt. Vissza fordultam hozzá és leguggoltam szintjére, hogy jobban szemügyre vegyem. A vonásai nem alapján nem az én szigetemről származott, és nálunk senki nem váltok át ilyen élőlénnyé. A kora nem lehetett több, mint az enyém, de magasabb volt egy kicsit. A ruházata egy meg volt tépve.

Lassan kinyílt a szeme és rajtam központosult. Majd szavakat akart formálni.

- Ki... méra... kölyök? - szóval látta ez előtt Partridge-ot. Jellemző, hogy olyan is össze kever vele, aki nem ismer minket...

- Nem, de hol láttad őt? - a bal kezével remegve a barlang felé mutatott. Végül újfent el vesztette az eszméletét.

* * *

Elláttam a sebeit és leheverve vártam, hogy végre magához térjen. Hirtelen felszisszent és a fejéhez kapva felült, majd a bordáihoz kapva oldalra esve vissza zuhant fekvő pózba.

- Nem fájna, ha nem rángatóznál össze-vissza. - ültem fel én is.

- Nem kértem a véleményed, Kiméra kölyö...

- Ne tévessz össze az öcsémmel, akivel már találkoztál, és aki jól helybe is hagyott. Igazam van? - abba hagyta a feszengést és felém nézett.

- A bátyja vagy?

- Álltálába ezt jelenti az, hogy az öcsém, de igen, az. Ki vagy te? Hogy kerültél ide Bradwell-el és ami még fontosabb, miért harcoltál vele? - nem felelt azonnal.

- A nevem Asayega, valamikor Karda-ury-n éltem. Valóban, harcoltam az öcséddel, és tényleg legyőzött. A Végzet Erdejében éltem ez idáig, ahova száműztek. Miután legyőzött az okos tojás öcséd, rá jöttem, mi lenne, ha velük tartanék. Tudom, hogy ez meredeken hangzik, de így végre így kijuthattam volna onna...

- Velük? Ki volt vele?

- Egy fiatal, fél farok szárnyú Éjfúria. Azt mondták, hogy hajó törést szenvedtek és a segítségem kellene nekik, hogy kijussanak. Ezek után, hála nekem... szóváltásba kerültünk. Mire a földbe tiport, szó szerint...

- Ne mondta mit akarnak Mata-Fury-n?

- Nem kötötték az orromra. - _ Ez furcsa. Mit akarhat Partridge Fogatlannal otthon. Lehet, tényleg nem vált semmi és el kellett hoznia?..._

_- _És te amúgy ki vagy?- szakította meg a gondolat menetem.

- Jah... uhh bocsi, én Secar (ejtsd: Szízör, vagy Szezár) vagyok. Őt jöttem megkeresni, mikor megláttam Bradwell-t. Honnan ismered egyébként?!

-... Már mint a fehér Mega Éjfúria Kimérát? Sehonnan. Mikor eszembe jutott, hogy az én fegyverem van az öcsédnél, a nyomába szegődtem, mire rátaláltam már az Éjfúriával harcolt. Viaskodni kezdtünk és belöktem a barlangba.

- A te fegyvered? Ez lenne az? - vettem elő a jogart, amire még mindig nem jöttem rá, mi akar leni egész pontosan.Ő már nyúlt volna érte, mire én vissza rántottam.

- Ne olyan hevesen. Talán segítettél Partrdige-nak, de akkor is rájuk támadtál. Honnan tudhatom, hogy bízhatok-e benned?

- Először is sebzett vagyok, másodszor pedig, mivel nem nyílt a kezedben, ezért szerintem használni sem tudod rendesen, pont mint az öcséd.

- Partridge, a neve Partridge, nem ''az öcsém'' vagy ''Kiméra kölyök''. Ha már itt tartunk,miféle Kiméra vagy te... Aseyaga?!

- Nem vagyok valami fajta! Naracusa vagyok! - húzta ki magát ülő helyzetében.

- Az pedig egy misztikus mű tárgy. Egy Két Csata Villa. - Nyújtotta a kezét, hogy oda adjam neki. Habozva ugyan, de át adtam neki.

- Mire képes?

- A villám elemi manipulációjára.

- Te Idomár is vagy?!

- Az voltam, amíg egy Vér Naracusa meg nem harapott és Kiméra nem lettem. Ezért kell ez. - vette át, majd meglódította levegőben és az rögtön kinyílt.

Ahogy mondta, az adott tárgy olyan volt, mint egy hosszú, két ágú villa, aminek két foga között kis villámok cikáztak ide-oda rövid ideig. Majd megpörgette és a földbe szúrva igyekezett felállni. De ez sutba dőlt, mikor érzékelte, hogy a jobb keze meg van sérülve.

- Milyen sérüléseim vannak?

- A jobb karod és a bal lábad kis hijján eltört. 3 bordád megrepedt és a nyakadon lévő harapás nyom majdnem átvitte a torkod is. Ha Bradwellen múlna, már nem élnél.

- Köszönöm, mivel segítettél és az öcséd legyőzött, segíteni akarok megtalálni őt és az Éjfúriát.

- Elfogadom a segítségedet... - és kezet rásztunk.

- Amúgy, hogy akarunk inne kijutni? - frusztráltan a földet néztem. _ Ezt nem gondoltam át teljesen. _

Végül a barlang felé fordultam...


	8. Egymás nyomában

_(Kora hajnal, valahol a Fogak tengere fölött, messze a Végzet erdejétől)_

Régen messze hagytuk a Sötét Testvérek roncsá robbantott hajóját. A nap is már régen már régen lement. A kora hajnali telihold adott némi fényt. Alattunk a tenger csillogva verte vissza Fogatlan tükörképét. A levegő hideg volt, a szembe szél pedig mind kettőnk szemét már nagyon zavarta.

Folyamatosan a térképet próbáltam nézni. Nem rég kitűztünk rajta egy lehetséges célt, egy nem túl nagy kikötő várost. A szembe szél folyton ki akarta tépni és így nehéz volt tartani az irányt.

Éreztem Fogatlanon, hogy már nagyon erőlködik, hogy el ne aludjon. Sokat repült és harcolt a tegnapi nap folyamán, szüksége lenne a pihenésre. Ha tehetném, mondanám neki, hogy szálljunk le valahol, de csak víz volt mindenhol, a megállónk pedig még távol volt.

A feszültség és fáradtság lassan mindkettőnkön kiteljesedik, ha nem szállunk le minél előbb, akkor könnyen elaludhat a levegőben, a vízbe zuhanva pedig bármi könnyen elragadhatja.

~ Ott vagyunk már? ~ kérdezte unottan.

- Még nem. - újra ránéztem a térképre, majd a holdra. Tudtam, hogy ezzel a tempóval mennyi idő alatt érünk a célhoz. A hold állásást pedig az időhöz majdnem pontosan lehetett igazítani.

_A térkép jobb felső sarkában van egy iránytű motívum, amiből tizenkettő nyíl ágazik el minden irányba. Ha az iránytű közepét párhuzamosan a horizonthoz igazítjuk, akkor a nyilak tökéletesen mutatják az órák irányát, amik pont a Hold útját körvonalazzák ki. Amelyik nyíl pont a Holdra mutat, annyi az idő._

~ Ott vagyunk már? ~ kérdezett rá újra.

- Nem. - mondtam a térkép mögül, elmerülve a pontos idő és irány meghatározása közben. Közben azon gondolkodtam, ha a kikötőhöz érünk, szerezni kéne egy új hajót, legénységgel együtt. Ha hajóval együtt megyünk, egy megbízható társasággal, az biztonságosabb és az idő is gyorsabban telik.

_Szerencsére a kikötőben ismerek pár megbízható embert. A hajó szerzés már problémás lesz. Ha otthon lennénk, és ha úgy jön egy küldetésre bármikor kaphatnék egy hajót. De itt, mivel ez alapból egy kikötő, a hajók is jóval drágábbak, legénységgel még annál is inkább. _

~ Ott vagyunk már? ~ idegesen ki kaptam a térképet az arcomból.

- Igen!

~ Tényleg? ~ kérdezte izgatottan.

- Nem. - néztem vissza a tréképre.

~ De... mikor leszünk már ott? Partridge, nagyon fáradt vagyok, nem hiszem, hogy sokáig fogok még tudni repülni... ~ kezdett kicsit nyafogni.

- Elhiszem, hogy fáradt vagy. Én is az lennék. De próbálj ki tartani. Nem kell már sok és ott leszünk. - felnéztem Holdra és tudtam, hogy igazam van.

~ De mégis mikor? Egész nap csak repültem... ~ elmosolyodtam, mikor meg láttam a célt.

- Hamarabb, mint hinnéd. - tudtam, hogy engem néz és nem előre figyel.

~ Nem tudnál mondani valami értelmes választ? Csodálkozol, hogy folyton kérdezősködök, mikor nem vagy képes...

- Megjöttünk! - kiáltottam fel és előre mutattam. Fogatlan is előre nézett és elakadt a lélegzete.

A magas fákkal beterített dombok mögül előbukkant a fényekkel tarkított, hatalmas öbölben elhelyezkedő kikötő város.

Pár perc repülés után, elhagytuk a domb erdőt, és a hatalmas, tíz méter magas Keleti főkapu előtt. A kapu erdő zölden volt be festve, semmilyen kilincs, vagy zár nem volt rajta, csak a jobb oldalán egy alig látható rekesz. Oda mentem és pár erősebb dübörgéssel jeleztem a másik oldalon állóknak, hogy itt vagyunk. Fogatlan ezt mögöttem szemlélte.

A retesz gyorsan kinyílt és egy félig vak szempár nézett ki rám hitetlenül.

/ Ki kopogtat a Barlangi Fúria ajtaján?! / kérdezte az idegen egy közös nyelven alig hallhatóan és sejtelmesen.

/ Az, aki lopott a Lazacából és nem ébresztette fel téli álmából. / a retesz hirtelen vissza csapódott. Oda fordultam a két ajtó találkozási pontjához. Fogatlan mellém sétált és feszengve leült. Nem néztem oda, de tudtam, hogy folyton vagy rám vagy a kapura néz.

~ Most mire várunk? ~ kérdezte feszülten.

- A bebocsátásra.

~ Milyen nyelven szólított meg?

- Egy közös nyelven. - mire újra kérdezhetett volna valamit a kapu zsanérjai nagyokat nyikorogva, lassan megereszkedtek és kinyílt felénk a hatalmas bejárat. Az ajtó mögött egy közömbös nézésű férfi állt. A kora kicsit fiatalabb volt, mint az enyém. A jobb szeme színtelen volt és dupla vágás nyomos. A bal szeme pedig kék volt. A magassága pedig alig volt alacsonyabb. A ruházat leginkább egy kalóz tisztjéhez volt hasonlítható.

A fején egy kalóz kapitány kalap volt, alatta a kék fejkendő. Egy piros fehér, vízszintes csíkos pólót, és egy vastag bőr mellény viselt. A nadrágja szintén vastag és bő bőrből készült, amit egy bőr öv tartott fent rajta, de még így balra lehúzta a kalóz szablyája. A nadrág szára pedig a bokáján oda volt kötözve. A cipője egy hosszú orrú csizma volt.

Mikor ő is végig mért, nagyot vigyorgott és közelebb lépve egymáshoz kezet fogtunk. _(Míg az emberek egymás markába csapnak, a Humagonok egymás csuklóját vagy felkarjuk közép tájékát szorítják meg)_

_/_ Rég láttalak, Partridge! Mond, milyen sárkány szárnya hozott ide ilyen korán, csak nem a sajátod? / a mondata vége már kissé gúnyosan hangzott, mire én csak felhorkantam.

/ Milyen korán? Holott te voltál mindig a késő hajnalig dorbézoló ViharSzelő. De... nem, ezúttal nem saját szárnyam szele hozott el a testvér szigetre, hanem ő. / majd elengedtük egymás csuklóját és kis mosollyal az arcomon intetem Fogatlannak, hogy előbújhat a kinyílt kapu ajtó mögül.

Ő még egyszer kidugta a fejét és elő merészkedett. A régi barátom pedig, már komoly arccal végig mérte őt, mire Fogatlan kissé leszegve fejét oda sétált mellém és leült. A kalóz barátom arca végül rám vándorolt, és nem tűnt boldognak.

/ Egy Éjfúriát hoztál ide?! / mire védekezően nyithattam volna a szám folytatta.

/ Rossz ötlet ilyen fajta Fúriát ide hoznod, tudod miért... / Fogatlan végül felnézett rám, de én most az előttem álló férfival törődtem

/ Tudom,... de meg kellene pihennünk, és kell a te és a többiek segítsége... szóval, beengedsz minket? / rá nézett az Éjfúria barátomra, majd újra rám. Gondolkodott pár percig, majd ismét a sokat említett sárkányhoz fordult és leguggolt a szintjére.

- Mi a neved? Éjfúria. - Fogatlan arc kifejezése kicsit félénk volt, de erőt vett magán, és magára öltött egy kicsit bátrabb vonásokat.

~ Fogatlan ~ felelte kissé bátortalanabbul, mint ahogy akarta. A kalóz cimbim felnézett rám kissé szórakozottan.

/ Fogatlan? Miféle név ez egy Éjfúriának? / én egy sokat mondó vigyorral és váll rántással válaszoltam.

/ Nem tudom, nem én adtam neki.

/ Hát akkor ki? Egyébként minek egy Kimérának sárkány? Pláne egy azonos fajtájú? / kérdezte Humagon barátom értetlenül.

/ Nem az én sárkányom, de ha be engedsz, mindent elmondok.

~ Partridge miről beszéltek? ~ kérdezte Fogatlan kissé durcásan. Erre a sokat tudni akaró kalóz hirtelen vissza fordult Fogatlan felé, akinek az ismeretlen eredetű merészsége azonnal elillant.

- Hova valósi vagy? - kérdezte már kevésbé szigorúan, de még komolyabban.

~ Hi... Hibbantra. ~ ere a kérdező fújtatott egy nem túl nagyot és szemei flegma szintűre csukódtak.

- Olyan messzire? Mi dolgotok itt? Elmondhatnád, ha már a szűkszavú gazdád nem mondta el. ~ éreztem, hogy Fogatlanban kezd fel menni a pumpa a merészebbnél merészebb kijelentéstől. De mielőtt neki ugorhatott volna közbe léptem.

- Elég kín vallatásból, Denis. - szóltam közbe, a már mindenkinek érthető nyelven. Erre Denis csak felkászálódott és felém fordult.

- Mi az? Csak szórakoztam egy kicsit, cimbi. Vagy már ezt is elfelejtetted, mióta össze jöttél azzal a naív kis Éjfúria lánykával? - csak most esett le, hogy olyan rég voltam Deniséknél, hogy ő nem is tud, vagy nem tudhat a rajtaütésről. De ez nem mentett a helyzetén. Szokásához híven, most is túlfeszítette a húrt.

- Runát elrabolták egy rajta ütés folyamán a falumban, VészMadárral együtt, szóval inkább válaszolj a kérdésemre és ne rabold a drága időnket. - vertem bele a kapu ajtajába, mire ő kissé össze rezzent, Fogatlan meg mosolygott rajta egy kicsit. A kapun belül tartózkodó járókelők ránk néztek egy pillanatra, de mikor meg láttál Denis feszült tekintetét tovább csinálták dolgukat. Denis leporolta a kissé poros mellényét, majd lehunyt szemmel és vissza fogott tekintettel felénk fordult.

- Gyertek velem. - fordított nekünk hátat és indult a kapu belső oldalát rejtő hely felé. Én és Fogatlan egy gyors egymásra vette mosollyal követtük.

- Egyébként, üdvözöllek titeket Karda-furyban. - Fogatlan erre megtorpant, és most, hogy leesett neki, hogy hol is vagyunk valójában, egy ideges grimaszt vettem rám, én pedig halk, mit sem tudó fütyörészéssel követtem Denist.

* * *

Egy ideje figyeltem, hogy mit is művel a Naracusa kiméra. Egész éjjel nem aludt, és mikor a teli Hold az Éjféli pontjára ért az sötét égbolton, nagy nehezen felállt és a mező legmagasabb pontjához sétált. Kitárta karjait, amit aztán a Hold felé a magasba nyújtott, majd halk Karda-fury-i mormolásba kezdett.

Elővette a Villát, kinyitva pedig hangos dörrenéssel a földbe szúrta. Lehajtotta a fejét, hátralépett lábaival, felső testével kissé előre a hajolt miközbe két kezével gyengén kapaszkodott a fegyvere hosszú rúdjába és folytatta a mormolást.

A Villa kis idő után apró szikrákat kezdet eregetni két foga közül, és rúdján apró villámok haladtak végig, amik Asayegát is átjárták, de azt láthatóan nem is zavarták.

Felemelte tekintetét, kiegyenesedett és kihúzta a Villát, amit össze csukott és a hátára illesztette., majd mint akinek semmi baja felém lépdelt.

- Mi volt ez? - kérdeztem értetlenül. Ő nem válaszolt azonnal, hanem török üléssel elhelyezkedett előttem.

- Te a nappal kelsz, én a Holddal. - felelte halkan dörmögve, majd lehunyta szemét és nem felelt már semmilyen kérdésre. Én is elterültem, majd azon gondolkodva, hogy mi i s volt ez, el aludtam, ha csak egy kis időre is.

Kora reggel a szememet vakarva néztem magam mögé. Természetesen Asayega már nem volt ott. Csak találgatni tudom, hogy hol is lehet. De a találgatásom végér pont elő tört a Mangrove fák gyökerei mögül. Át volt változva és így tíz centis, fekete karmaival könnyedén tudott utat vágni magának.

A lába teljes marmagasságáig tiszta iszapos vízvolt, de nem volt megmondani miért. A száj tele volt halakkal, amik még élénken próbáltak ficánkolással szabadulni.

Oda sétált mellém, miközben én csodálkozva néztem, mit is szándékozik ezzel elérni.

- Merre jártál? - kérdeztem érdeklődve.

- Halászni, ja és megnéztem a hajódat. Szerencsére Bradwell nem fedezte fel. Remélem szereted a halat. - felelte teli szájjal, de mire lerakta a szájából a nyers ételt.

- Te mikor változtál át? - értetlenül rám nézett.

- Még kora hajnalban, nem sokkal azután, hogy te elaludtál. Mondtam nem? Te a nappal kelsz, én a holddal. - zavartan vakartam a tarkóm.

- Te mindig át vagy változva. - éreztem, hogy ebből a témából nem jöhetek ki jól.

- Nem, csak szeretek átváltozva lenni. - felelte tömören. Majd nagyjából igazságosan elosztotta a fogott halakat. Amíg egy sárkény fogna halat, az több mint valószínű, hogy csorogna a nyáltól, addig ezzel szembe az ő zsákmánya szinte csak az iszapos víztől átázva.

Felkászálódtam és oda sétáltam hozzá. A nekem elkülönített hal kupacból kivettem egy érdekes külsejű halat. Nem tudtam melyik hal ehető, vagy melyik nem ebben a mocsárba, pláne azért sem, mert amiket ezek a halak esznek, azok sem túl bizalom gerjesztőek.

Leráztam a halamról folyékony sarat és előhúzva a karmaimat elkezdtem megpucolni. Sosem értettem, hogy bár Partridge születése óta Kiméra volt, nem volt vele tisztában mindig is, de addig mindig normális ételeket evett, de amint bele kóstolt a sárkánylét örömeibe, szerintem a nyers halat is szem rebbenés nélkül megenné ember alakban is. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Asayega-val is ugyan ez a helyzet.

Mire az utolsó pikkelyt is lehámoztam az érdekes reggelimről, máris a következő akadályon gondolkodtam... _tüzet kellene gyújtanom. _Arra jutottam, hogy ez még ráért. Egy gyors mozdulattal lehasítottam a hal fejét és farkát, majd a megmaradt uszonyait.

Félre téve kerestem pár nagyobb száraz gallyat pár kisebbel együtt és egymásra rakva a kardomért nyúltam. A kardjaim leginkább egy szarvas agancsaira tudnám hasonlítani. Egy hosszú pengéből kettő kisebb penge ágazik el különböző irányokban. Abban hasonlítottam Asayegára, hogy az én fegyvereim is képesek a villám továbbításra, ezen felül össze csapva őket remekül szikráztak, így tökélete kis tüzet tudtak nekem biztosítani.

Az egyik pengét magam mellé raktam a másik kezemben lévőre pedig felszúrtam a halat. Leültem a tűz elé és bele tartottam a kiszemelt reggeli alanyomat. Vissza nézve Asayegára, aki az én reggeli kupacommal szemezett. Sóhajtottam egyet, mire rám nézve várta a kegyelmemet.

- Adj még egy halat és a többit megeheted te. - elmosolyodott és egy nagyobb darabot oda passzolva nekem látott neki a többinek. Csak néztem, hogy hogy fér bele ennyi hal.

- Te Asayega, hogy ennyi halat meg enni. A Végzet erdejében nem volt elég élelem? - poénkodtam el a mondatom végét. Lenyeltre falatját és rám nézett a szőrös, macska szerű fején lévő, nem túl nagy, színes szemeivel.

- Nem igazán, ott minden állat elvan torzulva és nem tudhatod, melyik mire képes, vagy mennyire mérgező. De ez a mocsár és a sűrű Mangrove bakfitty ahhoz az erdőhöz képest. - elgondolkodva haraptam a pengémről lehúzott halamba.

- Mond, te mivel foglalkoztál, mielőtt száműztek, vagy mielőtt kiméra lettél? - erre félre nyelte egy falatot és zavartan ismét felém fordult.

- Nem mondtam tegnap? Azt hittem érthető voltam, vagy pedig, hogy már rájöttél.

- Nem, nem mondtál semmit a múltadról...

- Nem csak a múltamról van szó. Én nem voltam mindig Humagon, én mér Naracusa-ként születtem. - most már semmit sem értettem.

- De azt mondtad, hogy Villám Idomár voltál. És, hogy egy Vér Naracusa harapott meg és ott van a Villád is.

- Ez így van. Az a Naracusa, aki megharapott egy végleg átváltozott Vér Naracusa Kiméra volt. Ezért lettem Humagon, ezek után elkezdtem érdeklődni az ember dolgok iránt érdeklődni. Fegyver készítő lettem, de egy nap egy nemes családot megöltek. Mivel nem volt közvetlen gyanúsított s mindenki tudta, hogy Kiméra voltam, ezért úgy gondolták, hogy egy kovács bármilyen fegyvert eltud készíteni, ezért hát száműztek a Végzet erdejébe, amíg nem derül fény az igazi gyilkosra. - magyarázta rezzenéstele arccal.

- Ezt sajnálom...

- Én nem annyira, a Végzet erdejébe végre újra a régi énem tudtam lenni.

- De ha ennyire ebben az alakban akarsz maradni, miért nem változol át végleg? - erre egy kis mosollyal felhorkant.

- Látszik, hogy nem vagy Kiméra, csak az öcséd. Ahhoz, hogy végleg át tudj alakulni, kell valaki akiért ezt megteheted, a te puszta kedvtelésedből nem tudsz. - egy kis ideig csak csend volt. _Azt hiszem félre ismertem. De ami most fontosabb volt, hogy hogyan fogunk innen kijutni. Minél hamarabb Partridge nyomában kell erednünk._

- Nem akarunk egyébként elindulni? - tette fel a sokat került problémát.

Félre dobtam a halszálkákat. Felvettem a pengéim és mikor felkeltem a hátamra raktam mind kettőt keresztben. Majd a barlanghoz felé fordultam.

- Tudom, hogy most mit fogsz mondani,hogy nem akarsz oda vissza menni, de...

- Nos nem csak erről van szó, az öcs... vagyis Partridge és az Éjfúia beomlasztotta a másik kijáratot. És ha csak nem vagy föld idomár, vagy nem tudsz ide hívni egy Barlangi Fúiát, akkor csak a hajód felé mehetünk. - sóhajtottam egyet. _Gondolhattam volna, hogy Partridge még most is képes lesz keresztbe tenni nekem._

- Akkor gyerünk a hajómhoz. - _most már csak azt kell kitalálnom, hogy hogyan._

* * *

Pár percet sétálva, azon mórfondíroztam, hogy Karda-fury semmit sem változott. Ez a sziget a legmocskosabb a testvér stigetek között, de ennek van legjobb környezete is, márha vérszomjas haramiákról, fejvadászokról, zsoldosokról és kalózokról van szó. Fogatlan egész végig ideges méregette a körülöttünk lévő arusokat és járókeló Humagonokat.

~ Partridge, a hideg futkos a hátamon ettől a helytől, nem tűnhetnénk elinnen? - erre halkan mormogram egy "ki gondolta volna"-át, amire röktön felém pillantott.

- Mingyárt megérkezgünk a találka pontra, felmarkoljuk a többieket, szerzünk egy hajót és már itt sem vagyunk. - gyorsan Denisre nézett, hogy ránk figyel-e, de ő pont elmeregeve körözgetett a szabjájá markolatán pihentett kezével és mit sem hallva fütyörészni kezdett egy számomra már jól ismert nótát.

~ De ugye ő nem fog velünk jönni? · suttogta el a kérdését1, amit még én csak közelebb hajolva értettem tisztán.

- Jahhh... még nem tudom, az attól függ, hogy hány embert sikerül össze szednünk. De én sem szivesen vinném magammal. De az út további részét már tényleg túl veszélyes repúlve megtennünk. - Fogatlan felhorkat és vissza nézett az árusok nézegetéséhez, én pedig a többieken agyaltam.

Hamarosan megérkeztünk a régi banda törzs helyére, a Budös Juk vendéglőbe. Mikor beléptünk a vendéglőbe, rögtön mindenki ránk nézett. Fogatlan mögém lépett párat. Én végig mértem annyi embert amennyit csak lehet. De hirtele Denis elém lépettés a derekára tette a kezét.

- Mit bámultok, alja csűrhe?! Nem látjátok ki van itt?! A nagy Árnyékos végre visszatért. - az emberek mitsem törődve velem és vele vissza tértek a dőzsöléshez. Denis forrongva rdult felém, majd intett a fejével a, hogy újfent kövessük. Nem tudom mi volt a célja ezzel a kis színjátékkal, de csak magát alázta meg vele. Viszont ha tudtam valamit róla, az az, hogy nem tűrte meg, ha nem figyelnek rá...

~ Partridge? Miért hívott téged Denis Árnyékosnak?

- A népemben minden híresebb vagy hírhetebb tagjának van valamilyen neve. Nekem, mivel régen hírszerző voltam, ezért az Árnyékos nevet adták. - Denis egy kisebb, fügönnyel elfedett szoba ajtajához. Odabentről ismerős hangok szürődtek ki, a többiek, a régi banda kora reggeli adok kapok mulatozásának a zajai.

- Srácok! Nézzétek ki van itt! - hirtelen mindeki Denisre nézett, majd rám és abba hagyták egymás gyerekes püfölését. Oda jöttek hozzám üdvölés képpen, de hirtelen Fogatlan fúrta be magát mögöttem, mire kis hillján felestem.

- Óóó, de cuki Éjfúria. - hajolt le a szintjére Csillagjel. A lány egy évvel volt idősebb, mint én. A halya husszú volt és barna, amit hátul egy lógó cofban, ruhája mögé rejtett. A ruházata egy ösz bordó színű ijjász szerkő volt. Arcán pedig, a bal szeme alatt 3, a jobb orcáján pedig kettő, csillag alakú folt volt. A szeme ugyanolyan színű volt, mint riházat. A magassága az ennyémmel megegyező, kissé cingár, de nagyon áramvonalasnak mondható.

A félre rakott tegezében pedig 3 tucat különböző hegyű nyilak foglaltak helyet. Az ijja pedig csaknem megegyezett a saját, vállig érő magasságával, a rá felfeszített húr pedig olyan vékony, hogy csak akkor látható, ha nap fénye mektörik rajta. Éjfúria Kiméra és vitorlás.

Oda sétálat mellé ujdonsült párja, aki egyben én és Runa kerítője is egyben, Elzar. A férfi magassabb volt, mint én. Kalmah-val egy idős. Ruházat felül szegényes volt, csak egy öv volt felfüzve rajta keresztül. A félre tett többszörös kard tartó tegezében pedig 2, shaska típusú szabja volt elhelyezve. A szem barna volt, jobb karján felkarján pedig egy Éjfúria motívum tetoválás van. Nadrágja pedig kissé retkes fold, ami maldnem olyan volt, mint Denisé, csak az övé valamilyen selyemféléből és barna színű. Cipőt pedig egyáltalán nem viselt. Éjfúria Kiméra, föld idomár és térképész.

- Szegényre még ráhozod a frászt. - pénkodott Elzar, mire Csillagjel egy erő teljeset bele könyökölt a gyomrába ő pedig nagyot hőkölve oda kapott. Mögöttük, a banda helyben lévő utolsó tagja, Wiglaf mormogott valamit a csukjája árnyákából

Karba tett kézzel és ölbe tett lábbal szemlélte az eseményt. Neki egy teljes testét elfedő, éjjeli égbolt mintás köpenye volt. Mellette pedig egy két és fél méteres botja volt támatszva a falnak. Az egyik végén egy göcsört be ágyazott drága kő, másik végén pedig egy fél méteres penge volt. Magic éjfúria kiméra, levegó idomár és gyógyító.

- Szerintem meg mindketten a frászt hozzátok rá! - állt fel és lépett oda hozzám. Kezét nyújtotta méltóságteljesen én pedig eképpen viszonoztam azt.

- Rég láttalak titeket, srácok. - kezdeményeztem a beszélgetést.

- Mi is téged, Partridge. Milyen sárkány hozott ide? És hol vannak a bátyáid? Ja, és ki az új barátod? - tette fel a kérdéseit Elzar.

- Most éppen szólóban nyomom... - erre Fogatlan fejbe vágott a farkával, mire Csillagjel és Elzar fel kacagtak.

- Ő pedig Fogatlan, és a segítségetek kellene. - fejeztem be, és feszülten tekintet mértem az említett sárkányra.

- Miről lenne szó? - kérdezte tömören és lényegre törően Wiglaf.

~ A barátom súlyos beteg, a segítségeteket szeretném kérni, hogy megmentsük az életét. - lépett előre Fogatlan magabiztosan. A többiek mind rá szegezték a tekintetük.

- Merész kijelentés a mi segítségünket kérned, fiatal Éfúria. - mondta karba tett kézzel és már komolyan Elzar.

- Srácok, Hablatyról, az unoka fivéremről van szó. - a többeik egymásra néztek, makd vissza nétek rám.

- A régi idők kedvéért, rendben, de sokkal jössz ezért nekünk, Partridge. - felelte Csillagjel. Tudtam, hogy mit jelentett nekik a Nyugat útja velem szemben, egy kis híján mind ott hagytuk a fogunkat miattam. Mikor Ancaria elveszett vásrosát kerestük, oriási mákunk volt.

- Nektek már bármit, srácok. - mondtam sóhajtva. Bólintottak, majd kimentünk a vendéglőből.

A kalandunk egyik részét már kész, most már csak a Hitelen Halált kell túl élnünk. Gondoltam magamban, a kikötő fele menet.

A többiekkel végig jártuk piacot több napnyi élelemet felvásárolva. Elzar és én felhordtuk az alsó raktérbe az élelmet, miközben oda fordultam hozzá.

- Te hallod, mi lett Ion-nal?

- Nem követte a Banda szabájait és úgy mond, kiraktuk... nem mintha nekünk hiányozna... - erre megértően bólintattam. Ion mindig is hajlott a rossz oldal felé. Ion egy gladiátor harcos volt, kopaszra borotvált fején csak egy hosszú, fekete, fonott lófarok volt. Tömzsi test alkata és autentikus, római páncélt viselt. Fegyvere pedig egy buzogáy volt. Föld idomárból lett fém idomár, valamint evezős.

Fogatlan is lassan elő bujt az üres hordók mögül, majd lassan felsétált a pallón.

- Üdvözöllek, a Kiméra fedélzetén! - mondta Denis, mire Csilagjel kivonta a az derékszögű háromszög alakú, vörös vitorlát, Woglaf pedig egy könnyed mozdulattal a botjával egy kisebb szél törcsélt hajlított a vitorla felé, hogy mozgásra bírja a méretes lopakodót. Denis pedig a irányba állította a hajó testet.

- Következő célunk, a Nagy Ismeretlen! - kiáltottam el magam, mire Fogatlan csak nyelt egy nagyot. Én pedig arra gondoltam, hogy egy lépéssel máris közelebb jutottunk a célunkhoz... Kard Virághoz.


	9. Régi érzelmek, új megközelítések

A Kiméra kellemesen ringatózott a tengeren. Olykor olykor egy-egy nagyobb hullámnak a fröccsenését lehetett hallani, ahogy a hajó testének csapódik.

Bent, Partridge kabinjában mindent tök ugyan olyan volt, mint a vihart szenvedett a hajóján. "Úgy vélem, Partridge szereti magával vinni a megszokott környezetét. Nem csodálkoznék, ha Mata-furyn is ugyan ilyen lenne a szobája. "

Én éppen az ágya mellett hevertem, nem különösebben foglalkoztam bármivel is. Találtam egy régi szénceruzát, azt gurguláztam fel alá, amikor épp egy hullámot vissza juttatta hozzám.

Partridge az ágyán forgolódott, és a Sárkányos könyvébe rajzolgatott vagy írt. A fegyveri szanaszéjjel hagyva hevert a földön Amikor beléptünk a kabinba rögtön levette őket be feküdt az ágyába, azóta fel sem kelt.

Meguntam a semmit tevést és felkászálódtam. Ránéztem a lusta harcosra, aki meg mindig bele volt bújva a könyvébe. Közel tartva az arcához, unottan és hunyorogva próbálta értelmezni a régi papírra vetett, furcsa, rúna szerű jeleket.

Mellette hevert a másik hajójáról származó térkép. "Amióta csak leszálltunk és elindultunk Karda-furyról, rá sem nézett. ez fejtből tudja az útvonalat vagy mi van?"

Fölé hajoltam és szemügyre vettem, mit is csinál pontosan. Az egyik oldalon, egy rajz volt egy nagyon színes és részlet gazdag rajz egy Fúriáról, a másik oldal pedig tele volt írva több sor mondattal.

Ráfújtam egy kis levegőt, amitől a könnyű lapok fellebbentek, mire abba hagyta az olvasást.

- Mit buzgálkodsz már megint? - kérdezte frusztráltan.

~ Mit csinálsz? ~ feleltem egy halk szavú, érdeklődő kérdéssel. Nem válaszolt, csak csinálta tovább a dolgát. megint ráleheltem, most egy kicsit jobban, hogy már a haja is fel lebbent. Felnézett rám, majd gyorsan fel lendítette a könyvet az orrom előtt össze csapta, ami pont súrolta és kicsit be is csípte.

hátra hőköltem egy pár lépést, és az orromhoz kaptam a mancsommal. Majd egy kis nem tetszés szerű morgást hallattam.

- Mi a baj, csak nem rácsaptak a kis fióka orrára? - nyitottam volna szám, mikor megláttam valami furcsát Partridge-on.

~ Ööö Partrdige, hol van a nyakláncod. ~ erre rögtön abba hagyta a vigyorgást és a nyakánál kezdett matarászni. Mikor nem találta, kiejtette a könyvet a kezéből és az ágyon lévő szét dúrt takaró és párnák között kotorászott.

~ Nyugi. Lehet, hogy csak be esett az ágy alá. ~ tudtam, hogy nem lehet ott, de azért közelebb hajoltam a földhöz és körbe vizslattam az ágy alatt lévő, szegényes mennyiségű porcicák között. Természetesen semmi nem volt ott, ami csak hasonlított volna egy nyakláncra. Már csak azért sem, mert Partridge korábban említette, hogy az a fog egy sárkány foga, és éreztem volna a leghalványabb szagát is.

Partrdidge idegesen dobta le a már átnézett ágynemű darabjait. A vékony takaró volt az utolsó, amit a sokadik eredménytelen rázása után félre dobott rám, egyenes beterítve vele a fejem. Óvatosan leráztam magamról, és várakozva néztem rá. Kíváncsian megszaglásztam a takarót, hátha csak neki nem akar megmutatkozni a keresett ékszer. Viszont az ő furcsa, halvány, Éjfúria szaga volt érezhető.

- Ez nem lehet igaz! - fakadt ki végül. és egy hatalmasa ütött a kabin falába, amitől annak másik végében le is esett egy fel akasztott kép.

~ Nyugodj meg, biztos elő kerül majd valahonnan. ~ be kellett valahonnan magamnak, hogy ez nem volt a legjobb vigasztalás, de már láttam, milyen az, ha Partridge dühöng, és nem akartam, hogy ezt az egész hajón kiélje.

- Hova a az elcseszett farokszárnyba lett? - meredt dühösen a semmibe. Tudtam, hogy mit jelent neki az a nyaklánc. Én is körül néztem a földön, hátha valamelyik félre dobott fegyver alá került, de ekkor Partridge a kabin ajtó felé mindenbe bele rúgott amibe csak lehetett.

Kirúgta az ajtót, mire mindenki ránézett. Az ajtó a lendülettől azonnal vissza csapódott, de gyorsan kitártam és követtem a toporzékoló barátom.

Mire kiértem, Partridge már rég messzire toporzékolt. Odakint mindenki a helyén volt. Denis komoran tartotta a kormányt, miközben Elzarral néztek egy nagyobb térképet és felnéztek a dühöngő kimérára. Wiglaf csak egy futó pillantást mért rá,majd vissza ért a tenger nézegetésbe, a korlátnak támaszkodva.

Csillagjel egy kötélről lógva hintázott be mellém. Furcsállóan nézte az elviharzottat.

- MI ütött belé? - kezdeményezett.

~ Elvesztette a nyakláncát... azt a Runatól vissza maradt csont láncot. ~ erre kicsit összeszűkült a szeme és felé pillantott.

- Az nem jó, ha Partridge nem találja meg a nyakláncot, akkor könnyen magába zuhanhat. Az a csont lánc nagyon sokat jelent neki. Mindenhol megnéztétek már?

~ Most, hogy vissza gondolok, nem. Azon sem gondolkodtunk, hogy hol hagyhatta el.

- Merre jártatok az utóbbi napokban?

~ Egész addig emlékszem, hogy megvolt, míg el nem indultunk Karda-fury-ról.

- Nem harcoltatok valakivel előtte, hátha ott kiszaggatták a nyakából.

~ Nem hinném. Ha harc közbe szakadt volna le, azt észre vette volna, és nem lennénk itt, mert addig keresné, amíg meg nem találná. - kicsit elhúzta a száját, majd Elzar lépett oda hozzánk.

- Mi baja van az örök morgónak, össze vesztetek? - kérdezte poénkodva. Nyitottam volna a számat, de Csillagjel megelőzött.

- De hogy is. Partridge elvesztette Runa nyakláncát... - Elzar erre a fogát szívta rosszallóan.

- Az nagy baj. Partridge-nak az a nyaklánc volta mindene, amióta csak Runa eltűnt. - nézett le rám.

- Honnan szerezted neki egyébként? - fordult Csilagjel a párjához. Ezt nem értettem teljesen.

~ Egy pillanat, most mondtad, hogy Partridge adta Runának nem? ~ kérdeztem Elzart, mire mind ketten rám néztek.  
- Ez teljesen igaz. Én és Partridge egy küldetés során, ami egy Fúria mészárló, hatalmas sárkány likvidálásról a szólt, szereztük azt a fogat. Partridge sárkány alakban egy plazma robbanással ütötte ki neki. Ez volt az első igazi harca sárkány alakban, hatalmas dicsőség érzete miatt úgy gondoltam, elmondtam neki, hogy mit is érez iránta Runa. Ott és akkor úgy döntött, hogy abból a fogból fog neki csinálni egy nyakláncot. De ez még nem a teljes igazság. Gondolom tudod, hogy Runa nem hagyhatta el a barlangját teljesen, ezért a mi kis hős szerelmesünk arra gondolt, hogy kifaragja a fog belsejét, ezért egy kis darab mindig lehet Runával. Ezért is aggódik annyira érte, mert nem tudhatja, hogy a fizikai épségén kívül, mennyire van legyengülve a kristályai nélkül... nehéz ezt bevallani, és ezt előtte nem is mondanánk soha, de... ha Runa nem jut hozzá azokhoz a kristályokhoz, amik a barlangjában vannak, az esély, hogy életbe marad 1 hétnél tovább... semennyi. - erre tátva maradt a szám. "Partridge... itt van, és nekem segít... megmenteni Hablatyot, ahelyett,... hogy Runát keresné. El sem tudnám képzelni, hogy én másvalakivel foglalkozzak, ha Hablaty eltűnne... én soha nem tudnék ekkora áldozatot hozni, valakiért, akit alig ismerek."

- Ne hogy azt hidd, hogy Partridge miattad van most itt. Ezt az egészet Hablaty miatt teszi. - szólt közbe Wiglaf és szakította meg a gondolat menetem. - elkomorodott a tekintetem és felé fordultam.

~ Te olvastál a gondolataimban, igaz? Nem adta...

- Nem kell a rizsa! - szakított félbe újra. Ez viszont nem sima csitítás volt. Úgy éreztem, tényleg felháborodott azon, amit gondoltam.

- Partridge-nak esze ágába sem lenne itt lennie, ha Hablatyról lenne szó. Elhiheted, ha azt mondom, hogy legszívesebben minden erejével őt keresné. Csak hát az a baj, hogy fogalma sincs, hogy hol keresse. Amikor Bradwell elvitte Runát, az összes lehetséges helyen kereste. Meg mozgatta az eget, a földet és a tengert. Mindent megtett, hogy rátaláljon Bradwell titkos rejtek helyére, már ha van ilyen. De ő karmostul pikkelyestül eltünt. És mikor Partridge teste, elméje elméje is azt mondta neki, hogy most már elég lesz, ő még akkor is keresni akarta. Végül nem bírta tovább és... majdnem, de csak majdnem a depresszióig süllyedt. Akkor kapta meg Hablaty levét rólad.

~ Egyszer sem gondoltam, azt, hogy miattam lenne itt, ez az egész Hablatyról szól. Ha tehetném, akkor egyedül mennék, de... ez a luxus én most nem élhetek. Ezért kérem az ő és a ti segítségetek. - feleltem kissé ingerülten.

- Ha lenne annyi sütni valód, akkor most a lovasod sem haldok...

- ELÉÉÉG! - kiáltott oda nekünk Partridge, félbe szakítva Denis távoli, de jól hallható gúnyolódását.

- Nincs jobb dolgotok csak róla témázni?! MI?! Nincs jobb dolgotok?! - vágott utuk magának köztünk, majd be viharzott a kabinjába. Ránéztem a többiekre, mire Wiglaf intett a fejével, hogy menjek utána és gondolom beszéljek vele. Bólintottam, majd Partridge után mentem. Oda fele haladva felnéztem a Denisre, aki pont engem nézett. Jól hallhatóan rá morogtam és beléptem a kabinba. A sértődött arccal lefele feküdt az ágyában.

~ Gyerünk, felkelni. Nem csinálhatod ezt egész úton.

- Hagyj! - nyafogott, most már sokkal higgadtabb hangon.

~ Kelj fel, vagy én rángatlak ki az ágyból! - fenyegettem. Nem felet semmit, csak a fejére húzta a párnáját, mint aki hallani sem akar a külvilágról, legfőképpen rólam nem. Felvettem egy elszánt tekintet.

~ Te kényszerítettél! ~ erre kicsit kidugta fejét, de mire fel eszmélhetett volna, egy gyors, de nem túl nagy farok csapással, ki kényszerítettem az ágyából, mire mellette lévő falhoz vágódott. Mielőtt felkelhetett volna a földhöz szegeztem és 3 hatalmasat nyaltam az arcába.  
- JÓL VAN... JÓL VAN! Befejeztem! - lökött el magától, mire, csak vigyorogva leléptem róla. Gyorsan felállt ás a feltűrt pólójába törölte a nyálamat. Majd kelletlen arc kifejezést vetett rám.

- Emlékszel mit is mondtam, hogy mit csinálok, ha még egyszer eljátszod ezt velem? - egy komolyan gondol nézéssel válaszoltam, mire ő felkapta a kardját és vigyorogva üldözni kezdett, mire én is csak nevetve ki rohantam a kabinból és az árbocok között kergetőztünk, a többiek meg vagy hangos nevetéssel, vagy vissza fogott mosollyal néztek minket.

* * *

- És ez biztos? - kérdeztem bizonytalanul a Naracusa hátáról, miközben a fák felett siklottunk. Ő csak hitetlenül pillantott le rám.

- Egy sárkány lovas, aki fél a repüléstől?

- Nem a repüléstől félek, hanem még sosem ültem olyan élőlény hátán, mint te. - erre felhorkant és vissza fordult a cél felé. Miután megállapodtunk abban, hogy nem lenne értelme vissza mennünk a Végzet Erdejébe, úgy döntöttünk, hogy a hajóm felé haladunk, utána pedig haladunk a Nyugat Útjának részein. Ha Partridge tényleg Mata-fury felé halad Fogatlannal, akkor bele fogunk futni.

Cirka fél órányi siklás után, egy kisebb mezőre lettünk figyelmesek. Leszállás után Asayega vissza változott, mert az bizonyos dolga támadt a bokorban. Én hátat fordítva neki magára hagytam és egy ösvényen elindulva csak hamar egy még nagyobb tisztára értem ki. Az területet körbe vette az illattal cserjék virága. Bentebb lépve a bársonyos fű rögtön kényeztetni a kimért, horzsolásos talpamat. Még le is guggoltam, hogy a tenyeremmel is végig simíthassam a puha növények tengerét. "Ki hitte volna, hogy egy ilyen kis éden van elrejtve a Mangrove mocsár belsejében.

A távolba tekintve egy nagyon nagy tó csillogó tónak a körvonalait lehetett látni. A partját kis fűzfák szegélyezték egymástól jókora távolságra. Nem voltam kertész, de azt abban biztos voltam, hogy ezekét úgy ültették ide, már csak azért is, mert egy ismétlődő, hat szögletű sorban követték egymást.

A fák még éppen hogy csak csemeték voltak, szóval aki ideültette őket, az járhatott itt, vagy élhet itt túl régóta. A tóhoz közeledve láttam meg, hogy egy nagy kiszögelésű, magas sziklaorm van a túl part mellett.

Leültem a tó partjára és kipakolva a málhából egy kis díszes fa tál került elő. Valamint egy hajlított pengés kis kés és egy ezüst kanál. A tó vize tökéletesen tiszta volt, a partján pedig nem voltak álltok nyomai, ami arra engednének következtetni, hogy ide járnának inni vagy a dolgukat csinálni. Egy alig pár kortynyi vizet merítettem belőle a tálba. A közeli kis cserjéken ehető bogyók nőttek, amikből több különböző fajtát szedtem a tálba és passzíroztam szét, amitől víz olyan lett, mint sokszínű, ehető iszap. Vissza ülve a partra elővettem a reggeli sült hal másik darabját, majd bele mártva a finom bogyó nedűbe hozzá fogtam meginni.

Kis váratva meg is ettem a szegényes mennyiségű, de amúgy egészen jóra sikerült erdélyi eleségem. Feltápászkodva a tóban pár könnyed mozdulattal el is öblítettem, mielőtt vissza raktam volna a málhába. A víz tükört bámulva egy nagyobb harcsa jött a felszínre és velem kezdett szemezni. Meglátva rögtön abba hagytam a hirtelen mozdulatokat, mire lassan közelebb akartam hajolni hozzá, a hasmenésnél is gyorsabban szemen közt köpött valamilyen tinta fekete anyaggal. Oda kapva megláttam, ahogy elúszik az ezüst késemmel és eltűnik.

Szemet vakarva rájöttem, hogy akár kis is moshatnám vízzel. Mikor ez megtörtént a távolba meredve próbáltam vissza nyerni a látásom, ami a meszei szirten központosult. Először nem is akartam hinni, de egy a szírtől kecsesen leugró személyen akadt meg a tekintetem. Majd le esett gyönyörű valóság... az itt élő személy nem más... mint egy korombeli fiatal ember lány. Aki pont egy szabad elvű ruházatban folyatott fürdést akar vébezni.

Erre egy kalytár, perverz, olyan fültől fülig fajta vigyor ült a képemre. "Végül is Kalm'nak igaza lehet, Partridge tud vigyázni magára, biztos nem bánja, ha pár órával később húzom ki abból a bizonyosból"

Elraktam a megmaradt holmimat. Oda lopóztam a bokrokhoz, elrejtette a málhám, majd közelebb lopózva a szirthez egy jónak mondható leshelyet kerestem. "Otthon kétszer sérültem meg komolyabban, amikor egyszer felmentem a Gránitkapu tetejére Vállvéddel, leugrottunk róla, de az azt körülvevő köd miatt nem tudtuk mikor kell lassítani és a tengerbe zuhantunk. A másik eset amikor otthon szintén lányok után leskelődtem, ezt Auróra meglátta, és úgy megvert, hogy 3 bordám eltört, szegény most biztos forog a sírjában." Ezt ugyan poénnak szántam önmagamnak, de ettől csak bűntudat alakult ki bennem. A tekintetem elkomorodott és elfordultam a tótól. "Ideje felnőni." Sóhajtottam, mire egy hangos csobbanást hallottam meg. Reméltem, hogy nem az a lány szúrt ki. De mire lassan vissza fordultam a halat pillantottam meg.  
- Már megint te?! Hol van a késem?! - suttogtam oda neki bosszúsan. Közelebb léptem, de hirtelen újra szemen köpött. "Ne, már megint?!" Megdörzsöltem a szeme, de csak az egyensúlyom sikerült elveszíteni, és hangos csobbanással a vízben kötöttem ki.

Gyorsan a felszínre jöttem. Nehogy egy bizonyos személy meglásson. Hirtelen egy éles hang csapta meg a fülemet a távolból. Olyan volt, mint egy állat nyüszítése, más valakit nem is tudtam elképzelni csak a Naracusa Kimérát.

Kiugorva a vízből be futottam az erdőbe és Asayege körvonalait kerestem. Jó pár percnyi futás után vissza jutottam az első kis tisztásra. Megéreztem a vér szagot, de nem olyan, mint egy emlős vére, hanem sokkal, inkább egy sárkányé, de enyhe madár toll szagot is éreztem, amit nem tudtam hova tenni.

Átvágva magam a bokrokon, majdnem ugyanabban a másodpercben Asayega is előugrott átváltozva.  
- Jól vagy?! - álltam mellé.

- Persze. Nem én voltam az... talán ő tudja választ. - bökött mögém. Hátra fordulva kitágult a szemem és a lélegeztem is el állt, egy tollas sárkány feküdt előttem 5 méterre, ez meg magyarázta a toll és sárkány vér szagot.

- Egy... Vihar Fúria... - közelebb sétáltam, de csak óvatosan. Nem tudhattam, mi is történt vele pontosan és mit reagálna a közelségünkre.

- Micsoda? - értetlenkedett Asayega, miközben kevésbé óvatosan követett.

- Ő egy fiatal, nő nemű Vihar Fúria, majdnem olyan ritka, mint az Éjfúriák. A Fúriák könyvében is alig csak alig fél ezer párt tartunk számon. És lehetetlen meglepni őket. - nem nagyon hatotta meg a mondandóm.

- Megsérült? - erre megforgattam a szemem.

- Nem, biztos csak kedvtelésből fekszik itt, a vér tócsa meg a tegnap esti ebédjéé. - szarkasztikuskodtam. Megforgatta a szemeit és közelebb lépett.

- Óvatosan! Lehet, hogy teljesen éb..

- Lazíts már! Úgy ki van útve mint egy ááá...! - hirtelen fel pattant és Asayegára vetette magát, aki ezzel alulra került és megszeppent tekintettel nézet a morgó sárkányra. Hátrébb léptem a két lépést bokrok felé. Enyhe susmorgást hallottam és egy kisebb penge elő hozásának fémes hangját.

Egy nem túl magas lány rontott elő és akart hátba szúrni, de lekaptam a kardom a hátamról és sikeresen hárítottam a támadását. Áramot idéztem beléjük és védekező állásban körözni kezdtem vele.

- Te... te vagy a lány a tóról! - habogtam és engedtem le a kardjaim. Mire ő letepert és talpával az arcomon taposva a földre szegezett a pengéimet pedig messzire rúgta.

- Te pedig az az aljas, perverz állat, aki nem csak meg akart lesni, de még a gyógyító kristályomat is ellopta. Sziszegte, miközben még jobban rám taposott.

- Ne.. lpota... el... aaaa... épszerd...! - próbáltam formálni a szavakat a védekezéshez, mire lelépett rólam és ezúttal a mellkasomra taposott.

- Bizonyítsd! - szegezte felém a hosszú tőrét, mire nyeltem egyet.

- Az... én ezüst késemet egy hal lopta el talán a te holmid... is. - feleltem már összeszedettebben. Mélyen a szembe nézett szúrós tekintetével. Majd lelépett rólam, elrakta tőrjét és felém nyújtotta a kezét. Én kis habozás után elfogtam a gesztusát és hagytam, hogy felsegítsen.

- Ne haragudj, azt hiszem kicsit elragadott a hév. - vakarta meg a tarkóját. Amire én csak legyintettem.

- Semmi gond, ennyi kijárt nekem amiért megpróbáltalak le... - hirtelen újra komor lett.

- Ááá, semmi... - erre újra kuncogni kezdett. Csak most vettem észre, mennyire alacsony volt ez a lány. Hosszú, barnás vöröses haja volt. Fekete, ujjatlan pólót és egy nagy egy térdéig érő bakancsot viselt, amiben egy barna nadrág volt. Derekán pedig egy övnek használt fém pánt csücsült. Bőre enyhén sötét barna volt, arca pedig kissé közel keleti beütésű. A kora pedig súrolta az enyémet, talán egy kicsit idősebb.

- Mit nézel annyira? - kérdezte kissé flegmán, de vigyorogva.

- Ja... semmit, csak azon töprengtem, hogyan kerülhettél ide. Te egy sárkány lovas igaz? - erre kissé össze húzta a szemét karba tette a kezét.

- Ki akarja tudni?

- Jaj... még be sem mutatkoztam! Sacer vagyok, fiatal Humagon, sárkány lovas széles körű szakértője, Mata-fury második korona hercege, valamint virtuóza villám alapú peng...

- Nem szívesen szakítom félbe az ömlengésed, de szólnál neki, hogy parancsolja le rólam ezt az izét? - szakított félbe Asayega. Én az ismeretlen lányra néztem.

- Lennél szíves létszi... ja... bocsi, hiszen még a nevedet sem tudom. - jöttem zavarba. Ő a homlokára csapott.

- Bocsi, kicsit ki szokott hagyni az agyam... a nevem Mirabell, az Áruló. Ő pedig a nő vérem, Démon. Démon, le róla. - sárkány lány még egy utolsót morgott a Naracusa-ra majd meg enyhült tekintettel a gazdájához sétált és leült mellé, Asayega követte a példáját.

- Ő Asayega, egy...

-Nem kell bemutatni! Asayega vagyok, Naracusa Kiméra, Villám idomár és fegyver készítő. - két lány egymásra nézett, majd vissza ránk.

- Kiméra, Mata-fury, Idomár? Kik vagytok ti? - Asayegával egymásra néztünk, majd egyet bólintva intettünk a lányoknak, hogy üljünk le a mese délutánhoz.

Így is tettünk. Én és Mirabell le ültünk egymással szemben és bele méjedtünk a kérdez felelekbe. A két társ pedig tisztes távolságból, alig hallahtóan morogtak és méregették egymást.

* * *

Míg én és Fogatlan a tengert bámultuk, a többiek már nyugovóra tértek Denis kivételével, aki egyenesben tartotta a hajót. De állítása szerint, ő még allava is képes kormányozni.

- Sanjnálom, hogy nem lett meg a nyakláncod. - mondtam neki már kissé álmosan, de azért sajnálkozva.

- Nem számít. Nem ez a legszebb emlékem tőle, hanem... végül is ez. - emelte fel az alkarját, aminek sötét lila elszíneződése enyhén fénylett a lemenő napban, de ugyan azzal lendülettel le is hajtotta maga mellé. Nem tudtam eldönteni, mi is járhat egész pontos a fejében, de volt egy selytésem és ebben biztos voltam... Runa.

- De..ettől függetlenül... nagyon... hiányzik. - sütötte le a fejét és a semmibe meredt. Nem akartam elhinni, amit láttam. Partridge... elmorzsolt egy könnycseppet, ami lassan folyt le az arcán, megtörve az arányló nap utolsó fényeit. Az arca közepére érve a könnycsepp felgyorsult és le zuhant a Fogak Tengerébe. De a szeme továbbra is csillogott a szomorúságtól.

- Ne izgulj, megtaláljuk, Partridge. Ahogy te is megígérted, hogy meg mentjük Hablatyot én is ígérem, hogy megtaláljuk a szerelmed. - erre felhorkant és nem felelt, de nem is kellett, tudtam, hogy elfogadta az esküm.

-... Köszönöm... Fogatlan. - rá mosolyogtam, mire ő egy bele boxolt a bal vállamba.

- Áááh, ez most mire volt jó? - most sem felelt, csak némán, vágyakozva bámulta a már majdnem teljesen lement napot. Jó volt végre a régi Partridge-ot látni...

Csaknem 200 km-rel odébb, erős vulkanikus szigeten, ami a saját magából kibocsátott kormos felhőjébe volt burkolózva, egy vörösen izzó szárnyú és szemű, fehér Fúria vágott át fekete ködön. Ez volt a Sziklás Magány szigete.

Ahogy lassan belépett a erődje földalatti celláiba, lépeseiről meg lehetett mondani, hogy súlyosan sérült, de ez kicsit sem zavarta. Csak érdekelte, hogy mérhetetlenül nagy haragját levezethesse valakin.

A vastag acél ajtó, ami még egy gyakorlott fém idomárnak is kihívást jelentett v9olna, hangosan kinyílt. Az ajtó túloldalán egy haldokló fényű, kristály kék szemű, leláncolt Éjfúria nézett fel nehézkesen undorral a fogva tartójához.

Bradwell még sárkány alakban elé sétált türelmetlen pillantást vetett rá.

~ Nézd, mit csinált velem az a rohadt kis szerelmed! - mutatott végig magán. A fogvatartott csak fennhéjázva felhorkant.

~ Ez nem lehetett Partridge, ha ő lett volna, most nem lennél itt, hogy nekem nyafogj. ~ majd egy szemen közt köpte. Bradwell hátra hőkölt, majd egy hatalmasat csapott a lány arcára a karmos mancsával, mire a sebből lassan ki fakadt a vér, de a lány rezzenéstelen arccal tűrte a jogtalan büntetést.

Bradwell felhorkanva megfordult, hogy távozhasson.  
- Talán megered a nyelved, ha elmondom, hogy ez honnan van. - dobta elé egy ismerős Csont fog nyakláncot. A lánynak elkerekedett a szeme, majd hatalmasat morogva rálőtt a már bezárult acél ajtóra.  
A dühöt végül felváltotta az elkeseredettség, amit egy jól hallható, száraz zokogás követett.  
"Partridge, hol lehetsz..." végül Runa saját bánatába burkolózva, könnyek között merült el társa nélküli álmába...

* * *

**Thank you my new charakter for my little sister!: Amor Fidem :D**


	10. Ha visszajár a múlt

Az ég hatalmasakat dörrent. A villámok cikázva suhantak el a hajó felett, csoda volt, hogy nem csapott bele az árbocba. Még csak most értünk be a külső peremekbe, de ennél még csak sokkal rosszabb lesz, ez a Fogak tengerének legrosszabb állomása... az Örvények Mélye...

"Nem is olyan régen, csak nem fél évvel ezelőtt, amikor még nem tudtam, arról hogy Kiméra vagyok, az egész banda, amiben benne van még a két bátyám, Auróra és Runa is, megpróbáltuk meg tenni ugyanezt az útvonalat... Nem sokon múlt, hogy min ott hagyjuk a fogunk. Denis azon a napon vesztette el a látását a fél szemére, szóval neki különösen van oka ma kételkedni a megbízhatóságomban... de a többiek ugyan ennyire jogosultak rá..."  
Elmélkedtem magamban, miközben Elzarral próbáltuk a fő vitorlát helyzetben tartani.

A szél a szemünkbe fújta a fagyos vizet, a hullámok, amik felcsaptak a fedélzetre csúszóssá és kissé jegessé tetté a padlót. A víz feláztatta a kötelet, ami ettől foszlékony és nehézzé vált, mintha csak lánc lenne. Mindenünk végtagunk sajgott, a karunk majd le szakadt, a lábunk el volt gémberedve, a tenyerünket kidörzsölte a folyamatos árboc kötél tartástól.

De nem csak az alsó fedélzeten volt nehéz a dolgunk. Denis állandó koncentrálója kezdett alább hagyni. A tegnap este teljesen végig virrasztottá. A viharba pedig a semmiből kerültünk. Folyamatosan nagy tekerésekkel próbálta legyőzni a hullámokat és közben tartani az irányt.

Csillagjel a fenti kikötéseket erősítette meg, miközben a szél járást és az áramokat figyelte, amikből meghatározta a jó fordulást és jelzést adva Wiglaf-nak, aki annyi szelet idomított amennyit csak lehet, hogy ezzel is segítse Denist.

De végül bekövetkezett amitől féltem... egy villám telibe talált az egyik kereszt árbocot tartó kötelet, ami feszülve a elpattant és a kereszt árboc megdőlt balra. A hirtelen súly mindkettőnket Elzarral fel emelt, és elrepített az ellenkező irányba. Elzar bezuhant a hal tartó kosarak közé, én viszont nem álltam, hanem átestem a korláton, de az utolsó pillanatban Fogatlan elkapta a pólóm nyakát és egy gyors rántással újra a hajóba tudott.

Lihegve támasztottam magam a tenyeremmel, majd felnéztem rá.  
-... Kösz! - nyögtem ki két lihegés között. Ő mosolyogva bólintott, majd komoran vissza nézett a sötét távolba.

~ Mi legyen? ~ nem is válaszoltam, csak feltápászkodtam, majd egy kötél végét tartva emeltem fel a kezem, Csillagjel pedig egy szempillantás alatt kikapta kezemből, és már vissza is tért ugyan ahhoz a szakadt kötélhez, kirántotta azt a vitorlán át haladó lyukjából és és a helyére fűzte az új kötelet, aminek a másik végét kikötötte annak megfelelő helyén, egy szabadon álló bakon és intett a Elzarnak és Wiglafnak, hogy folytathatjuk a feladatunk.

Mikor indultam volna én is, egy fütty szó megtorpantott, hátra nézve Denis intett a fejével, hogy menjek oda hozza. Nem egészem értettem mit akarhat, viharban bármi kitelik tőke. Fogatlan rám nézett értetlenül, de én nyugtatóan mosolyogtam.

- Maradj itt, és segíts Csillagjelnek, ha kell majd valamit. - bólintott és a főárbochoz sietett, nekem pedig abban a pillanatban elkomorodott a tekintetem. Ha Fogatlanról lesz majd szó, akkor csak fölöslegesen fogja csinálni a feszültséget csinálni. Kettejükről már Karda-fury keleti kapujában meg lehetett mondani, hogy utálni fogják egymást, és az, hogy Denis nem csípi a Fúriákat, sajnos csak nekem tudható be.

Útközben a felső fedélzetre dezsavűm támadt, és felidéztem magamban azt, amikor legutóbb egy ilyen kalandban keveredtünk. A kormány mellé érve, Denis még csak rám se nézett, nem kellet olvasni a gondolataiban, hogy tudjuk mi forgott a fejében... a múlt, és egy kis híján végzetes baklövésem.

- Emlékszel még.. ugye? - tette fel a kérdést komoran. A vihar miatt elnyomott hangja, semmit nem változtatott a reakciómon.

- Hogy is felejthetném el... - válaszoltam belátóan. Felém emelte egyetlen jó, bal szemével a tekintetét, de nem fordította el a fejét.

- Szóval,... hogyan döntesz ezúttal...? A tét ugyan az, de létszám nem. - lehunytam a szemem, és vissza gondoltam, hogy mi is volt a hiba régen.

(Másfél évvel ezelőtt, az Örvények Mélyének közel azonos pontján. Útban haza Mata-furira a teljes bandával.)

- Húzd meg azt a kötelet! - kiáltotta Kalmah felém, én pedig extra erőt bele adva, kétszer annyira erősen rántottam meg, amitől a fő vitorla rögtön alakzatba állt. - oda lépett hozzám és megveregette a vállam, mire büszkeség töltött el. Akkoriban, titenöt évesen. nagyon sokat jelentett az, ha a legidősebb testvérem büszke rám.

- Erről van szó. - dicsért meg, majd Denis felé fordult.

- Élesen balra! - kiáltotta neki, aki vigyorogva intett és teljesítette a parancsot. Nagyot pörgetve a kormányon, máris a másik irányba haladtunk, kikerülve egy zátonyt, majd megállítva pörgést,m ismét egyenesbe kerültünk. Kalmah bólintott és követte az útját.

- Húzzunk bele emberek. Nap kelte előtt haza akarok érni, mielőtt Szarufan nagyúr észre veszi, hogy a leggyorsabb hajója eltűnt. Erre mindenki felnevetett, pedig tudtuk, hogy ennél sokkal fontosabba tét. haza kellett juttatnunk Secart, mielőtt a méreg teljesen szét áramlana testében.

Miközben Ancaria elveszett Humagon városát kerestük a Sziklás Magány szigete környékén, bele futottunk egy pár Sötét Testvérebe. A harc során sebezte meg Secart egy Sötét Testvér kiméra, a hírhedt Szilánk, akit ma már csak a Dupla Fúriának is ismernek, név szerint Méregzsák és Mészárszék. A gond csak az volt, hogy eltévesztette a célpontot, mert ő nem Secart akarta kiiktatni, hanem engem.

Ezek előtt ugyanis, megjártuk a Karda-furyt a barátaimért, csak hogy csináltunk, vagyis csináltam én és Secar egy nagy baklövést... Elvittünk onnan valakit akit nem lett volna szabad... egy lányt... Sötét Édent. A lánnyal először Secar találkozott, mikor ő álruhában belé futott, nem kellett több, a konvergencia azonnal megtörtént. A konvergencia egy olyan érzelmi szint, ami örök kötelékre készteti azokat, aki a hatalma alá kerülnek. ez az érzelem több, mint a szerelem, mint a barátság, ez az abszolút egyhangúság, az érzelmek együtt állása, ezt nevezzük konvergenciának. A legegyszerűbb magyarázat erre talán a nagynéném, Valka szavai lehetnének. Ahogy ő mondaná, a "lélek tükre". Ez ugyan csak egy ember és egy sárkány esetében használatos, de ez náluk azért alakulhatott ki, mert Sötét Éden is egy sárkány volt, egy egy Víz Fúria, ha egészen pontosak akarunk lenni.

Mikor a lány üldözői is beértek az ellenállás nélkül követte őket, de tekintette Secaron maradt, aki szintúgy nem tudta elfeledni azt az érzést. Induláskor Secar nem akart velünk jönni, furcsálltuk is, hiszen ő volt az, aki előállt az elveszett város hollétének elméletével. Azt akarta, hogy várjunk még egy napot, de nyílt vagy világos választ nem tudott adni. Végül nekem megtört.

-...megtörtént, Partridge...

- Mármint mi?

- A konvergencia, ma délután, a piacon. - le voltam döbbenve.

- Pont itt? De hát... kivel?

- Egy üldözött, fiatal Víz Fúria lánnyal... nem tudom a nevét, mielőtt meg kérdezhettem volna, elvezették. - csendesült el a végén. Tisztában voltam a konvergencia fogalmával, de akkoriban még túl fiatal voltam, hogy fel is fogjam a teljes valóját. Nem éreztem soha senki iránt ilyen erős dolgot, maximum Vész Madár iránt, de most már jobban át látom az akkori helyzetet. Kiváltképp Runa miatt.

Ezek után Secar úgy döntött, hogy inkább induljunk útnak, a helyett, hogy a semmire várjunk. Ezt azonban nem hagytam annyiban, kelletlenül is utána néztem, hogy kiről lehet szó. Mint kiderült, az egyetlen Víz Fúria a környéken pont a helyi helytartó lány volt. Aki shintén egy Kiméra, de sem az ő sem a lánya múltjáról nem sikerült megtudnom sokat.

Mint kiderült, a helytartó fogságban tartja a lányát, minél inkább távol tartva ezzel őt a nyilvánosságtól. Még aznap este sikerült rátalánom a kastélyukban. Elmagyaráztam neki, mi is történt közte és Secar között, és bár nem tudta mit higyjen, de úgy volt vele, hogy mindehol jobb neki, ami nem ez a hely.

Sikerült fel csempésznem őt hajóra,, valamint az alsó raktérben bújtatnom egész három napig, míg végül nem kerültünk egy ellenséges vizekre. A Sötét Tetvérek szigetvilágába, az Baljós Ismeretlenbe. Ez hely nem nyúlikmbe annyira a Fogak tengerébe, de jelentős állomása, hiszen ha ki kerüljük az Örvények Mélyén keresztül, akkor azzal jelentős napokat veszíthetünk. És mivel egy súlyosan mérgezett és egy potya utas is van velünk, az idő nagyon sürgetett, ezér mentünk az én javaslatomra azon a tiltott útvonalon. Bár csöndben tudtam volna maradni akkor...

(Másfél évvel később a jelenben, ugyan azon fordulóban)

Kinyitottam a szemem és újra Densire néztem, aki még mindig türelmesen várta a válszom. Megadóan sóhajtottam egyet.

- Fordulunk... a Baljós Ismeretlen felé! - a többiek egy pillantra döbbenten néztek, majd mikor látták, hogy nem viccelek tették a dolgukat. Denis jobbra rántotta a kormányt, a három lenti pedig a vitorlát és egy kis mértékben a széljárást is az adott irányba terelte. A hajó test hatalmasat engedve vette fel tempót, és fordult meg. " A multkor sok sérelemmel távoztunk onnan, de ezúttal új reménnyel és elbizakodottsággal indulunk neki" gondoltam magamban, majd oda sétáltam Fogatlanhoz...

* * *

Nagy nehezen elmagyaráztam Mirabellenek, hogy kik is vagyunk mi, de minden magyarázatom, csak egy másik kérdést vetett fel nála. Mikor úgy voltam vele, hogy én eleget magyaráztam, megkérdeztem őt, hogy mit is csinál itt.

Ő elmondott mindent az elejétől. Hogy hol élt, hogy a népe sárkány sárkány csapdászok, de ő mindig ki szabadította annyit, amennyit csak lehetett, ekkor volt 7 éves. Egy nap egy Vihar Fúriát szabadított ki, aki másnap eljött érte, és a sajátjaként nevelte. Hogy addig sárkány lelkűnek hívtak a szabad elvűsége miatt, de mikor eltűnt akkor rá aggadták az Áruló nevet azzal az ürüggyel, miszerint elszökött a sárkányokkal és száműzték a falujából. Tizenhat évesem elhagyta a fészeket. Ö és nővére Démon járják a világot, csapdászok után kutatva. Egészen mostanáig.

- Milyáratban vagytok egyébként? - kérdezett rá a jelenlre Mirabell.

- Az öcsémet és pár eltűntet keresünk. Nem rég rátámadtak a falunkra és nem egy ember eltűnt. - ő töprengve vakarta az állát, majd mint aki eredményre jutott egy felnem tett kérdésre fel mutott az égbe.

- Mi lenne, ha veletek tartanánk?! - jelentette ki egyértelműen, mintha nem is adna más választást. Asayega félre nyelt vette a levegőt is egy pillanatra és kétségbe esve nézett rám, de csak én komoly arcal válaszoltam.

- Miért akarnátok velünk jönni? Mi nem csapdászokat keresünk. - megvonta a vállát. Erre nem tudtam mit felelni.

- Tudod, a Vihar Fúriáknak kivételes a szaglása, ha van valamid az egyik eltűnt személytől azt Démon elvileg simán felkutatja. Tönpregtem egy darabig, nem igazán volt nálam ilyesmi. A legjobb lenne Runát felkeresni, hamár eltüntek után nyomozunk, de Partridge mineden holmiját elzárva tartotta. A nyakláncotól pedig semmi pénzért nem vált volna el. De talán egyszerűbb lenne, ha magát az öcsemét keresném meg. De hirtelen rájöttem, mi is ezzel a lánynak a célja, mikor megláttam a kaphsin csillogó szemeit.

- Na jó... mkt akarsz cserébe? - tettem fel kelletlenül a kérdést, mire ő a tenyerét dörzsölte.

- Hogy ha valami lejött nekem az előbbi beszélgetésünkből akkor az az, hogy mivel te vagy a második korona herceg... biztos jól ki vagy tömve pénzel! - vigyorodott el. Erre fejemet fogtam. De mivel igaza volt, és Démonnak kivételes szimatolási képességei lehetnek, bele kellett mennem a kis játékába. Ő pedig ezt látva a kezét nyújtotta.

- Itt a kezem, nem Sikoltó Halál láb... - mondta kissé komolyabban. Rövid habozás után kezet ráztam vele, ahogy azt egy hölgyel illik. Asayegának pedig kihagyott pár ütemet a szívverése.

- Ezt most nem mondahtjátok komolyan... Kitudja mennyi ideig össze akartak zárni... azzal? - meredt rám, makd Mirabellre. Mikor Démon rájött, hogy a megjegyzés róla szólt, újabb morgást intézett Asayegának, aki egy pillanatra össze rezzent. Én a szemet forgattam, és Mirabellre néztem.

- Akkor indulhatunk. - ő egyetértően bólintott, én pedig mutattam az utat. "Mielőtt Partridge nyomába eredünk, előbb a hajóhoz jussunk el."

- Jaaa igen...! Lehetőleg mindig nyugatra eső kabint kapjunk, sem én sem Démon nem szeretünk korán kellni... - magyarázta tovább a követelményeit. "És még ez is." Sóhajtoztam magamban.

* * *

Mikor a nap fénye lassan átszivárgott a rácsos ablakon és elérte az arcom, én is kezdtem magamhoz térni. Nem voltam egy korán kelő falyta, de elég könnyen felébredtem, utána meg már nem bírtam vissza aludni, emlékszem, hogy Partridge is sokszor bosszantottam ezzel, mikor a szárnya alól való kikászálódása miatt őt is fel ébrsztettem véletlenül. Ezen egy kicsit elmosolyodtam ugyan, de amint újra megéreztem a súlyos bilincseket a csuklómon, a pillanat örömme rögtön elszállt.

Bradwell már közel 3 hete tartott itt fogva. Eleinte dühöngtem, majd elkesredtem, arra számított, mint egy elkényeztetett kislány, hogy Partridge majd eljön megmenteni... ostoba voltam. Ő már annyiszor kihúzott a slamasztikából, annyi mindent tett értem, én pedig... órülhetek, hog még megtűr nem csak hogy Mata-furyn, de egyátalán maga mellet... Ő volt az aki, aki segített kijutni a a barlangból, ő volt az, aki adott egy második esélyt, én pedig itt heverek és arra várok, hogy megmentsen... elég az esetlen kolonc szerepéből, ideje a saját lábamar állni."

A pillanat hevétől fűtve neki lendültem, de a bilincs és láncok rögtön vissza rántottak... öszintén szólva, nem volt túl nehéz dolguk velem. Ezek a láncok eredetileg is Szörnyennagy Rémségek ellen készültek, nem hogy ellenem... az erőm az azonnal elszállt, ne csak az alultápláltság volt itt a probléma, a kristályok nélkül, erőm is alig van volt...

És akkor belém nyilalt az ötlet! "Bradwell tegnapi kis akciója még a hasznomra is lehet!" Ez volt at a helyzet, mikor meguntam a nyavajgást, és a saját kezemben akartam venni az irányítást.

A farkammal valahogy magamhoz ügyeskedtem a nyakláncot... ahogy a két mancsom közé került, egy pillanatra még a lelkesedés kiszállt belőlem. Lassan közelebb hajoltam hozzá és igyekeztem felfedezni rajta Partridge illatát... legnagyobb örömömre sikerült, ráadásul még friss is volt. Ezen felül viszont, két másik szagot is találtam rajta, nyilván mivel ez egy nem túl nagy fog volt, nem került rá annyi szagminta, de... "Az egyik szinte biztosan Bradwellé annyi szent." Ezen el is grimaszoltam magam, de a másikat nem tudtam hova tenni, az is egy Éjfúriáé volt. Biztosan Partridge-nek valamilyen társáé lehetett.

Óvatosan a számba emeltem és a jobb mancsomat lezáró bilincs kulcsjukához emltem, a fog hegye bele hatolt, én pedig óvatosan elfordítva a fejemet igyekeztem meg szabadulni tőle. Csodával határos módon sikerült is, egy kis kattanást hallottam, mire kitágult a szemem és lassan ki húztam a fogat a bilincs belsejéből, és leráztam magamról a solat emlétett mozgás gátlót.

A bilincs helyén teljesen be volt nyomódva a pikkelyes bőröm. Párszor megnyaltam a helyét, ha esetleg megvágta volna és ezzel le fertőtlenítsem. A bal mancsommal eljátszottam ugyanezt. A hátsólábaimmal már nehezebb dolgom volt, mert alog jutott mozgási lehetőseg, de végül azokat is ki szabadítottam.

A nehez még csak most jött, uzyanis hiába szabad mind a négy lábam, ha nyakam körül még mindig van egy acél gyűrű. Annak a zárja volt a legmasszívabb és a legnagyobb is, a fog szerepelni simán meg forgott volna benne.

Hátra nézve láttam, hogy a gyűrű vastag szemű lánca mélyen bele volt építve a falba. "Ehez nincs elég erőm, hogy kitépjem, de talán nem is kell...!" Egyetlen megoldás jöhetett számba, a plazma robbanás. Először arra gondoltam, hogy mivel ez egy Szörnyennagy Rémségnek készült, a plazma robbanásom lenne elég forró, hogy megolvassza. De olyasmi jött elő belőlem, amit sosem hottem volna... az Éjfúria búszkeség!

"Miféle Éjfúria vagyok én, ha hagyom, hogy a Szörnyennagy Rémségek test váladéka akadájozzon meg?!" Tele töltöttem a gyomrom gázzal és hárm gyors lövést küldtem egyenesen a láncokra.

A lövéseknek alig volt fénye, a süvöltő torok tűz hangom is csütörtököt mondott, az eltalállt lánc szemnek is csak az egyik olalda törött el. Azt is sokkal inkább a lövés ereje, mint a hő csinálta. Ez elég lesújtó volt, d tudtam mit jelent, a kevés energiám kihatott a támadásomra is. Mihamarabb el kellett tűnnöm onnan...

Megfeszítve a láncot, nagy küszködésekkel sikerült eltépni azt a félig sérült lánc szemet. Balszerencsémre habarabb adta meg magát, mint hittem és a lendüttől az acél ajtónak csapódtam. Felkászálódva megdörzsöltem a nyakam, majd az ajtó zárjával is eljátszottam ugyan ugyan azt, mint a bilincsekkel. Ez már kicsit nagyobb oda figyelés igényelt, mert ez már bonyolultabb is volt.

A zár nagy nehezen megadta magát, én pedig óvatosan kitártam. A folyosón egy árva lélek sem volt. Bradwell nem igényelte az örség előnyeit, de hát ki is akrna egy ilyen elme bajos kimérának dolgozni...

A folyosón végig osonva egy nagy, két szárnyas plafon ajtora lettem figyelmes, ahonnan kis fény szivárgott be. "Végre! A szabadság" Ugráltam örömömben. Nagy levegőt vettem, és az eddigieknél is nagyobb Plazma robbanást mértem az ajtóra, ami rögtön kivágódott. Nem is haboztam sokat. Kiszökkentem, de nem pont az várt rám, amire számítottam. Egy vulkanikus talajon landoltam, körbe nézve mindehol csak fekete, kormos felhő volt. "Ezek szerint, Bradwell egy másik szigetre hozott!" Esett le a komor valóság... de ez nem szegte a kedvem és rögtön felfelé kezdtem nézni.

Meg mozgattam szárnyaimat, csapkodtam velük párat, és előre szaladva felugrottam és már levegőben is voltam. Szinte már el is felejtettem, milyen a szárnyalás öröme, de nek volt időm szórakozni. "Mihamarabb ki kell kerülnöm a ssziget fekete korom felhőjéből, kideríteni, hogy hol is vagyok és eljutnom a barlangomhoz..." Szerencsére Partridge nem csak egy pótfület csinált, nekem, valahonnan tudta, hogy vagyok olyan szerencséntlen, hoy elvesztem még a fejemről is.

"Ha ez megtörtént, megkersem Partridge-ot és... a többi majd elválik." Mosolyogtam magamban, pedig legbelül, ha tehetném, rögtön őt mennék meg keresni. Mert már nagyon hiányzott...


	11. A Gránit Kapu

******Thank you my New ID picture for my best friend on here: SunBirth =)**

* * *

**(Toothless)**

Az éj leple alatt a sötétben, szinte teljesen hangtalanul közelítettük meg az ellenséges sziget világ határát. Csak a Kiméra vakos gerendáinak nyikorgását lehetett hallani, ahogy a baljós, sötét vízben tartják össze egymást és a hajó testet.

A szél alig fújt, pihentette a vitorlát az esedékes meneküléshez, vagy ha Wiglaf-nak be kell vetnie levegőidomár fortélyait. Csillagjel magasan az árbocon figyelte a közelgő szigetek belsejében pislákoló tábor tüzek alig látható fényét. Denis a vizet Kémlelte, esetleges vízbe rejtetett Láng Fúria nyálkával töltött hordók, vagy zátonyok után kutatva.

Az első sziget, ami mellett el haladtunk alig volt nagyobb, mint a hajó maga, utána már a jöttek a nagyobbak is. Azokat hatalmas fenyves erdő borította, közepükön egy nagy hegy és annak tetején egy kilátó torony, azok körül pedig a sátras szállások. Maga hely önmagában szép is lett volna, ha nem az én fajtársaimat tartanák fogva itt. Erre hirtelen egy frusztráló kérdés kezdett megfogalmazódni bennem.

Elzar mellett álltam a hajó jobb oldalán, majd Partridge-ra néztem, akivel találkozott is a tekintetünk egy pillanatra, de ő rögtön vissza nézett az adott irányba, keletre. Oda sétáltam mellé, mire rögtön rám nézett.

- Fogatlan...! Mit csinálsz? Nem hagyhatod el a helyed! - suttogta leteremtően.

~ Partridge, szerinted itt vannak Éjfúriák? ~ kérdeztem elhalkulva, erre kicsit gondolkodott és habozott a válasszal, valószínűleg átérezte miért kérdem.

- Nem tudom... nem tartom valószínűleg. Nem szoktak ide sárkányokat, mert ha pont itt lenne lázadás, akkor a nagy csapás lenne nekik. - felelte magyarázva.

~ De ha látunk sárkényt is, akkor segítünk rajta? ~ kéredztem kicsit bárgyún.

Sóhajtott egyet, valószínűleg érvelni akart, miért nem lehet.

- Igen... szétrúgjuk a seggüket, ha csak egy sárkányt is találunk. - vigyorgott kicsit nevetségesen. - De most menj vissza a helyedre, minden szemre szűkségünk van. - intett Elzarhoz. Bólintottam egyet és vissza siettem oda.

Kissé elgondolkodva néztem át a hajó korláton felett. nem történt semmi, a távolból csak a hangos kacagás és a poharak koccanása. Elzar azt mondta, hogy ilyen esténként szokták megünnepelni az aznapi fogásokat és győzelmeket.

Hirtelen egy mély hangú sikoltás zavart meg és kis vártatava a hang irányából fél tucat szigony repült felénk amikre vastag lánc volt kötve. Wiglaf szerencsére gyorsan kapcsolt és valamennyit sikerült eltéríteni egy levegő lökettel, amit a botja suhintásával keltett, de míg így is betalált úgy három, amik átütötték a hajó oldalát és fenn akadtak benne, majd a láncok megfeszülve kezdtek húzni minket a part felé.

Időközben fényt gyújtottak a kilátó toronyban, amit felénk irányítottak. Kicsit hunyorogva vettem észre, hogy Csillgajel a láncokra ugorva egyensúlyozik és vizet köré vonva fagyasztja meg azokat, válaszul Elzar oda dobta neki egyik kardját és azzal igyekezett elvágni a rideg láncokat.

- Baj van... - jegyezte meg Denis magának és az ellenkező irányba rántotta meg a kormányt, hogy ezzel is húzza a láncokat, ami sikerrel is járt. A háromból kettő el is pattant. Az utolsó középsőt Csillagjel vágta el úgy, hogy a szigonyra araszolt és két láncszem közé rakva a kardot nagyot rántott azon és nagyot reccsenve engedett meg, és engedte el hajónkat, amit rögtön az adott irányba lehetett parancsolni.

A szigonyok érkezésének irányából három Éjfúriához hasonló sárkány repült felénk. Az egyik kisit ismerős is volt... "Szilánk!"... hasított belém a felismerés.

~ Partridge! ~néztem rögtön felé szinte reflex szerűen.

- Tudom! Álljatok készen, minél hamarabb el kell tűnünk innen! - szólt a többiekhez, mire mideki aki csak tudott fegyvert rántott. Csillagjel feléjük lőtt egy lövéssel két lángoló nyilat, miknek fényében felvillant Szilánk egyetlen jó szeme, de két társának is ugyan olyan vészjósló tekintete volt.

Leszálltak az alsó fedélzetre, mire mind körül álltuk őket. Szilánk vigyorogva nézett végig rajtunk, valószínűleg akkor pont Mészárszék volt az aktív. mert ő volt ennyire veszélyesen higgadt.

~ Rég láttalak titeket, srácok. Sokat változtatok. ~ kezdte kiérten. ~ Főleg te, Partridge... Mond csak, hogy van a kedvenc bátyád? És a kis Sötét Éden? kérdezte undorító módon. Partridge csak felhördült, de nem lett ideges csak jobban védekező állásba helyezte magát.

- Te is sokat változtál Kik a barátaid? - bökött a két sárkányra.

~ Óóó, hogy ők? Had mutassam be neked a fiaimat! ~ felelte büszkén. ~ A nevük Vérrontó és Vadállat. ~ biccentett végig rajtuk.

- Vérrontó, Vadállat...? - kérdezték egyszerre iszonygva Denis és egymásra nézve.

- ELÉG! - kiáltotta Wiglaf, de látazott Csillagjelen is, hogy nagyon türelmetlen. - Mit akartok, hogy átmehessünk?! - kérdzte bosszúsan.

Szilnánk csak felhorkant.

~ Szerintetek...?! Nyilván őt! ~ mutatott Partridge-ra, aki csak gyanakodva és bosszúsan össze húzta szemöldökét. ~ Ágnikájt akarok! ~ jelentette ki azonnal, bár nem tudtam mit jelenthet a szó, az ő szájából semmi jó nem sülhet ki belőle. ~ Nos?! - sürgette a választ három másodpercel később.

-... Vállalom. - felelte magabiztosan, de komoran a beszelgetés másik résztvevője, mire mindenki döbbenten nézett rá.

- Micsoda?! - kérdezte szintén kórusban, de most már Wiglaf és Csillagjel. - Nincs időnk ilyesmire! - korholták. Makd Denis, oda lépett mellé.

- Még Kalmáhnak is beismerted, hogy segítség kell Méregzsák, vagy Mészárszék vagy... amelyik most eppen itt van ellen? - súgta fülébe, de valamennyire én is hallottam.

- Tudom, de gyengül... nem tudom megmagyarázni miért, de gyengül... és ha így van, akkor egyedül is el tudom intézni. - mormogta vissza anélkül, hogy rá nézett volna.

~ Akkor, indulhatunk? Ma még más dolgom is van rajtad kívül. - gesztikulált a sziget belseje felé, mire Denis rá morgott. Nem bírtam, valamint tennem kellett.

~ Várjatok, csak én nem tudom, hogy miaz az Agnikáj? - tettem fel a kérdést, hogy húzzam az időt. Szilánk valamelyik nálam úgy két évvel fiatalabb fia rám nézett.

~ Az Agnikáj két Fúria, egyik fél haláláig tartó párbaj. Csak kivételes alkalomak kor lehet használni. - felelte ilyesztőn higgadtan.

- Adjatok öt percet, utana megyünk utanad. - vetett véget végül véget a beszélgetésnek Partridge. Szilnánk bolintott és két fiával elhagyták a hajót.

Mikor már halló távolságon kívülre értek, Csillagjel szembe fordulr a kihívottal.

- Te teljesen megőrültél? Nem harcolhatsz egyedül ellene, sokkal idősebb és tapasztabb náladd. De ha még győzhetnél is, biztos rád uszítja a két fiát, három egy ellen pedig már esélyed sem lenne, biztosan megölnének...! Jól emlékszel, hogy mi történt azzal a szegény Éjfúriával, aki ki állt két Hófúriával...! - oktatta ki kissé túl hangosan.

- Igen, jól tudom, mivel jánrna, ha egyedül mennék oda. Ezért vinném csak Fogatlant. - erre döbbenten néztem rá.

- Felejtsd el! Csak beséltálnál az oroszlán barlangjába, tűnjük el, amíg tudunk! - kezdte már Elzar is párja mellé állva.

- Vigyétek ki a Kimérát innen, és ezt most mint megnevezett kapitányotok mondom... rendben?! - hangsúlyozta szigorúan. A többiek komoran néztek a pont a legfiatalabb jelenlévőre.

- Rendben, de a legkisebb jelre ia ami azt mutatná, hogy nem térnétek vissza, kiverjük a balhét! - mondta Denis. Partridge bólintott és már át is alakult. Kapkodtam a fejem és igyekeztem utána repülni.

~ Remélem azért van valamilyen terved... ~ sutyorogtam.

- Persze, kihúhom a Sötét Testvérek magasabb vezetői közül Szilánkor. - felelte maga elé.

Erre felsóhajtottam. "Csak ezt éljük túl!" Rimánkodtam magamban.

* * *

** (Asayega)**

Hátul haladtam, valamennyire le maradva a többiektől. Secar és Mirabell* középen sétáltak állandó ritmust diktálva és közben jól elbeszélgettek. Demon* pedig vezetett minket, mivel közben kiderült, hogy van kitaposott homok út, ami a partól a két lány tavához vezettek, egyedül csak Secar nem volt képes ezt megtalálni.

- És te, hova valósi vagy? - kérdezett rá végül újdonsült társam.

- Nos... - kezdett bele kicsit meg rökönyödve. - Egészen kicsit volta, azt hiszem hét éves, mikor elkerültem a a falumból. Mi egyfajta sárkány csapdász törzs vagyunk, és egy magát sosem mutató fickónak szállítottuk a fenevadakt. Már akkor forrt a véremben, hogy minden áron, de kiszabadítsam őket, különösen azon az éjjelen. - erre Demon is felkapta a fejét és lovasa mellé sétált, aki együtt érzően megsimogatta a tollas homlokát. - Akkor kapták el Demon anyját, Miriemmet*, aki egy Éjfúria. Miután sorban kiszabadította az összes sárkányt, ő volt a soron következő utolsó, de nem mozdult, akárhogy noszogattam vagy beszéltem hozzá, nem volt hajlandó elhagyni ketrecét, legalábbis nélkülem nem. És abban a pillanatban érkeztek meg a szüleim is. - Demon kissit morogni kezdett. - abban pillanatban Miriam felkapott a két kezemnél fogva és elröpített onnan. A törzs főnök utolsó kiáltása felém az volt, hogy nevem mostantól kezdve... az Áruló... - alig láthatóan csillogni kezdett bánatában a szeme.

~ Pedig te csak védted a tiedet. ~ szólalt meg végül vigasztalóan Demon és végig nyalta gazdája arcát, aki csak felkuncogva félre tolta fejét gyengéden. Én és Secar döbbenten néztünk egymásra. Demon hangja nem olyan volt, mint amilyennek elképzeltem. Az állatias morgástól eltekintve sokkal lágyabb és... és... szinte simogató volt hallani.

~ Te tudsz beszélni?! ~ kérdeztem rá végül kissé pofátlanul, félbe szakítva a pillanatukat, erre pedig morogva fordul felém.

~ Persze, hogy tudok! Nem vagyok én kuka! ~ fordult el tőlem komoran és durcásan.

~ Akkor eddig mért nem szólaltál meg?~ faggatóztam.

~ Mert nem volt semmi mondani valóm egy magad fajtának, és még most sincsen! ~ ment megint az élre. Felhorkantottam és Secar néztem lesújtóan. Ő erre csak fejét döntögette, hogy "ne foglalkozzak vele".

- Ezek után mi történt? - kérdezte folyatásra ösztökélve.

~ Ja... igen! Miután Miriam magával vitt, végig repültünk a tengeren, egyenesen az Agyar-szurdokhoz*. Ott magával vitt a fészkébe, és be mutatott a párjának, Vektornak*, Aki már Vihar fúria*. Őt ismerkedtem az akkor még fióka Demonnal. 10 Évvel később elhagytuk a fészket és Agyar-szurdokot, hogy kalandozni indulhassunk. - fejezte be, mire Secar nagy gondolkodást sugalló arccal válaszolt.

- Nem ismered a véletlenül, a Káosz* és a Hamrónia Fúria* legendáját? A három...

- A három kő* és három törzs* és a nagy háború történetét a próféciával*...?! De hogy is nem, a régi otthonomban, Csillag szigeten* nagy ismeretségnek örvendhet. Miért te, csak nem te is? Várj... szóval te akkor egy Humanoid vagy?! -

- Humagon...! És igen, ismerem, pláne, hogy az azóta sokfelé szakadt törzsek közül nálunk van az Átváltozás köve*. Sőt, az öcsém, Partridge emiatt képes átváltozni. - felelte kissé nagyképűen. A lány csak meglepve nézte.

- Nálatok van?! És hol van a többi kő?!

- Nem tudom... de, nem is lényeges. Senki sem tudja használni, csak a Scorpionok*. De őket már rég nem láttuk. - erre Mirabell csak hatalmasat csapott a tenyerébe.

- Akkor a sors fintora volt, hogy mi így négyen össze futottunk! Én és Mirabell küldetése nem más, hogy ezt a három követ, egyesítsük! Veletek megyünk Mata-Fury-ra! - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem hallani akaró hangon.

~ Az bajos lesz, mert én egy ideig, mielőtt Kiméra nem lettem, a Scorpion törzshöz tatoztam, mint Secarékhoz a Fúriák. És ők rég megutálték a Humagonokat és a Vikingeket. Nem adják oda a Mágia kövét* a egyik népnek sem. ~ szóltam közbe gyorsan.

- Akkor tisztázzuk a helyzetet. Nálunk, délieknél van az Átvátozás köve, nálatok a Scorpionoknál a nyugatiaknál van a Mágia köve, az Észak keletieknél, vagyis a Hibbantiaknál van Erő kő... nem? - Mirabell már nyitotta volna a száját.

~ Ez nem egészen pontos. ~ szólt megint mellettünk Demon. ~ Nincs a birtokukbam az Erő kő, réges-régen elveszett.

~ Így bízz valamit az emberekre. ~ mormogtam magamban, Demon pedig bősz morgásba kezdett.

- Asayega elég...! Vissza térve, ez egy nagyon komoly ügy, és csatlakozni szeretnénk hozzá, a Humagonok oldalától az emberek oldalára. Ha benne vagytok. - két lány össze nézett, majd egyet értően bólintott.

- De előtte találjuk meg öcséd. Utána mehetünk Mata-Fury-ra. - fejezte be végül.

- Rendben, meg ezzel még egyeseztetnem kell a bátyámmal, Kalmáhval, mert ez egy olyan komoly ügy, hogy nem lehet félvállról venni. - és pont akkor értünk a partra. secar elnézett jobbra, ahol a hajó úgy 500 méterre állt érintetlenül.

- De mi lesz a kövemmel? - nyafogta Mirabell. Demon felkapta a fejét, majd rögtön a sekély kis tengerbe áramló folyóhoz rohant valami csillogó dolgot meglátva. Oda sétálva mell egy nem rég felbontott halat kezdett szaglászni.

~ Őőö... az valakinek az ebédje volt... ugye tudsz róla...? ~ jegyeztem meg kicsit undorodva, mert nem lenne az az isten, hogy én egy ismeretlen állat után egyek egy halból. Ő csak a szemét fogatta a kelletlen megjegyzésre, majd félre tolva a hal maradékait, elő bukkant belőle egy apró, maddzagra erősített zöld gyöngy.

- Arról lenne szó? Valaki kifogta előttetek ezt a tolvaj harcsát. - vigyorodott el Secar. Mirabell gyorsan oda lépett s magához vette apró ékszerét és lemosva a folyóban a koszt róla megtörölte, és vissza rakta a homlokára. - Amúgy mire vagy képes ezzel? - kérdezett rá érdeklődve.

~ Képes meggyógyítani vele a fizikai sérüléseket, de az ereje sajnos korlátozva van, ezért mondjuk egy nagyobb állat levágott fejét már nem lenne képes vissza rakni. ~ kacsintott rám, én feszengve néztem rá, nem értettem mit is akarhat.

- Igen, de betegséget már nem tudnék kezelni, viszont szerencse, hogy meg van, mert rossz kézbe kerülve nem kis pusztításra képes.

- Rendben, induljunk a hajóhoz. - és akkor le esett, mire célzott Demon, halkan morogni kezdtem rá, de ő csak szemét forgatva indult el, de szája szélén egy álszent mosoly volt és tollas farkával arcon vágott. Megint morogtam, de már messze járt. Felnéztem Secarral, akit sokat mondóan vigyorgott rám, majd Demonra. Mirabell-re nézve ő ugyan ezt csinálta.

- Fiúk... mindent félre értenek. - sutyorogta alig hallahatóan, majd nővere után szaladt.

_"Várjunk csak...! Demon most... flörtölni próbált?" _Nyílt tágra a szemem és kapkodtam utánuk a lábaim.

* * *

**(Toothless)**

Bentebb érve a sziget felett, megláttunk pár fekete páncélba öltözött Humagon-t, akik a lánddzájikkal felénk hadonászva parancsoltak le minket a földre. Nagyon nem tetszett nekem ez az egész. Túlságosan is kezdtünk eltérni a az eredeti tervtől. Hablaty otthon már biztos nagyon ki lehetett, és ezt meg is akartam jegyezni Patrtidge-nak.

Hamarosan megérkeztünk egy aréna szerű, hatalmas épülethez. magasan körbe volt szegélyezve sárkány koponyákkal, amitől az kis hijján a rosszul lét kapott el.

- Bírd ki Fogatlan... nem kel sok, hogy itt végezzünk, utána meg sem állunk Mata-fury-ig. - próbált biztatni.

~ Pont ezt akartam tőled kérdezni! mennyi idő még mire oda érünk?! Nagyon aggódom már Hablatyért. ~ sutyorogtam.

- Tudom... én is hidd el. És már nem kel sok. A töbiek már minden bizonnyal kiértek ebből a kis sziget csoportból, nem sokára utuk repülünk. És utána már csak Gránit kapu mellett kell elhajóznunk, ami még egy nap. Utána érkezünk meg. Ígérem. - nyugtatgatott. erre frusztráltan fel sóhalytottam.

~ Mért nem tudsz közelebb lakni? ~ jegyeztem meg kissé idegesen

- Nos... az tényleg nem lenne rossz... - vigyorgott rám. Abban a pillanatban egy, az épület belsejébe vezető sötét és tágas alagútba akartunk belépni. Partridge-ot előre engedték, de nekem az utamat állták, mire baljósan morogni kezdtem.

- Te itt maradsz, csak Szilánk nagyúr és az Árnyékos léphet be! - intett óva az egyik őr és Partridge-ra néztem.

- Menj velük, nem fognak bántani. A párbajt kell majd végig nézned. - magyarázta és egy másik folyosó felé bökött a fejével. - Arra van a néző tér. ~ majd belépett az épületbe.

~ Partridge! - szóltam utána. ~ Ne merj meghalni... ~ erre szórakozva felhorkant.

- Várd a jelem. - felelte és eltűnt a sötétségben.

Engem egy ráccsal a ringtől elválasztott néző tér felsőbb soraiba vezettek. Oda bent rengeteg fekete páncélos Humagon ült és ujjongott a már felsorakozott ellenfeleknek. Partridge is és Szilánk is egymással háttal voltak meghajolva. Majd valamit elmormolva felegyenesedtek és szembe fordultak a kezdéshez.

Megszólaltak a dobok, és egy idős Humagon kiáltására elkezdtek körözni. Szilánk sokat modndóan vigyorgot, látszott rajta, hogy rég várhat erre a párbajra. Partridge pedig komoran várta a nyitását, ami nem is maradt el soká.

Szilánk elé lőtt egy fekete Plazma Bombát, amit Partridge hátra ugorva ki is került. A következő lövésére már ő is kilőtt egy sötét kék Plazma Bombát, amik össze ütközve hatalmasat robbantak és nagy fényjátékot eresztettek szabadjára. megdörzsöltem a szemem, de mielőtt teljesen ki tisztulhatott volna a látásom, a következő pát megint elvakított ezért inkább el takartam at arcomat az egyik szárnyammal, és inkább a fülemet hegyeztem. Ha meghallom Partrtidge üvöltését úgy is közbe fogok majd avatkozni.

* * *

Közel húsz percnyi ilyen robbantgatás sorozat után, mára a füleim és a fejem is fájni kezdett. De számoltam a lövéseket, közel jártak már az egy tucathoz, hamarosan vége kellet, hogy legyen. Két acél ajtó csapódására lettem figyelmes. Nem tötdve a külső hatásokkal oda néztem.

Szilánk csurom véresen állt alig a lábán, Partridge-on látszott már, hogy fáradt, mikor hirtelen Szilánk két fia lépett be a ringbe, meg környékezve Partrdige-ot. Indulni akartam mikor ős kitárta mind a négy szárnyt. _Várd a jelem. _Mi lehetett volna a jel, ha nem ez. Elfordultam, mire kisvártatva egy hosszan elnyújtott torok tűz hangját követően, egy hatalmas robbanást és üvöltésr is hallottam. Majd a magas hangtól elvesztetem az egyensúkyom és elvesztettem az eszméletem, Még éreztem, hogy valaki rá harap a farkamra és egy Fúria alakját körül rajzoló kék fényű alak elvonszol.

* * *

Mire kezdtem magamhoz térni, a tenger és a hajó szagát éreztem meg először. Partridge fölém magasodott már vissza változva, és legugolt mellém.

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte halk szavúan. Fel tápászkodtam és megráztam a fejemet.

~... Mi... mi történt? ~ kezdtem össze szedni magam.

- Elájulát, mikor elsült a Plazma Bombám. Sikerült legyőznöm Szilánkot és fiait... plusz van egy megepetésem is. - erre felkaptam a fejem.

~ Győztél?! És... megölted? ~ kérdeztem lelkesen, de erre csak elkomorodott a tekintete és fel egyensedett. ~ Mi az..? Mi baj?

- Ő... darabokra robbant... Egyszerűen csak..., nem szoktam ahhoz, hogy sárkányt öljek... - felelte.

~ Ezzel nincs semmi baj, Partridge. Ha nem éreznéd most rosszul magad emiatt, az lenne a furcsa. ~ próbáltam vidítani. ~ De... mi az a meglepetés? ~ erre rögtön fel lelkeseült.

- Gyere utánam! - kiáltotta és kiszaladt a kabinunkból. Szaladtam utána, és amint körbe néztem a lélegzetem is elállt a látványtól.

- A Gránit Kapu. Nem hitted, hogy eljutok idáig, igaz? - lépett mellém, de én rá se hederítettem. Az egész tájat hatalmas gránit tömbök csúcsosítottak. Egy hatalmas poramis alak bontakozott ki mellettünk, aminek egyetlen tömbje is akkora volt, ha nem nagyobb, mint a hajó, maga. A levegő csipős volt. A fekete gránitot pedig fehér dér borította.

~ Én nem hittem, de Hablaty igen..., ő hisz benned. - feleltem elismerően, majd dideregni kezdtem. ~ Miért van itt ilyen hideg?

- Az itt élő álltattól, a neve Hirtelen Halál. Egy hatalmas, fehét sólyom, ami képes havat gerjeszteni, a piramis tetjén fészkel. A területét védi a betolakodó hajóktól. Ja... és még valami, imádja a sárkany húst...!

~ Mégis milyen nagy?

- Nagyobb, mint a hajó, nagyjából, mint a Sikoltó Halál, sokkal veszélyesebb és gyorsabb. - elmosolyodott. - Holnap ilyenkor már, Mata-fury élvezhetjük a nap sütését. - nyújtózkodott az emlékre, mire a többiek is ujjongtak. Végül vissza indult a kabin felé. Elgondolkodva követtem.

~ De jó lenne, ha nem egy ilyen célból mennénk most hozzád. - sutyorogtam.

- Egyszer az az alkalom is eljön, hiszen valamikor meg kell újítani a két sziget közti béke szerződést. - vigyorodott el. - Ja..., amíg el nem felejtem. Készülj, hamarosan Fúria fajok egész armadájával találod szembe maga. - veregette meg a vállam. Erre egész addig, nem is gondoltam bele, és pár pillanatra földbe is gyökereztem.

* * *

**(Runa)**

Magasan a tenger felett szálltam, amikor megláttam a barlangom körvonalait lelkesen nagyobb sebességre kapcsoltam. Észre sem vettem milyen gyorsan oda értem. Leszálltam az alacsony hegy lábánál elterülő nádas domb előtt és lassan inni kezdtem.

Felfelé sétálva a hegyoldalon, már tíz méterről is éreztem a kristályok kisugárzását, amitől gyorsabbra vettem a tempót. Belépve a nem túl szűk bejáraton egy elterülő, sima falú tárna fogadott, ami végülis egy előszobának felelt meg. A padlón már alig lehetett ki venni a lábnyomokat, amik arról árulkodtak, hogy valaki(k), használta ezt a barlangot.

Bele szippantva a levegőbe nem éreztem, hogy bárki is járt volna itt, az elmúlt nagyjából egy hónapban, még az én szagom is nagyon halvány volt. Beljebb sétálva az alagútban, egy kissebb réshez értem, az bepaszírozva magam jutottam be a barlang lényegébe, a kristály csarnokba. Maga hely hatalmasnak lehett nevezni, csak nem kétszer akkor lehetett, mint a hibbanti Sárkány iskola aréna része.

Kissebb és nagyobb kristályok tarkították a földet, a falat és a plafont. Egy kristály nagyjából úgy nézhetett ki, mint egy Nagy Gnúvad jég kristálya, csak ez haloványan világított és keményebb volt.

Alig bírtam a lelkesedésemmel, kis hillján Partridge nevét is elkilátottam. Gyorsan oda futottama csarnok másik végén lévő sziklához. Könnyedén arrb toltam, ami alól két pót fül került elő. Az egyiket felkapva, igyekeztem fel csatolni magamra. Mikor sikerült, kicsit fájdalmasan felszisszentettem, majd megráztama fejem és próbáltam mozgatni. "Sikerült! " Gondoltam magamban, és vissza tóltam a sziklát.

Hagytam, hogy a fülbe rejtett kis kristály ereje átjárjon, miközben ki mentem a barlangból. A gyomrom már tucadjára kordult meg elégedetlenül, de érdekelt, minél előbb elakartam jutni Mata-fury-ra. "Ha Partridge rám nem, de én rátalálok!" Majd felröppenve vettem az irányt kelet felé.

* * *

****All comes from my little sister's (Amor Fidem) story: Legend of Gems. Thank you for her to the contribution. Your story is awesome! :D**


	12. A cél előtt

**(Partridge)**

A Hajó Lassan haladt a jég táblás vízben. Sajnos a Gránit Kapuról tudni kellett, hogy szinte sarkköri a hőmérsékletek és terep viszonyok uralkodnak. Nem beszélve Hirtelen Halálról. Ez a hajó méretű sólyom már a népem ide települése előtt itt tanyázott, vagyis hát mondhatni élt. Sikerült megállapodni vele, hogyha nem háborgatjuk a fészkét, akkor ő sem jar a Mata-fury-ra zsákmányt ejteni. Ez nagyon Sok ideig Így is ment, egészen a szüleim törzs fővé való válásuknak, utolsó próbájáig. A próbájuk lényege, hogy meg kellett mászniuk a Gránit Kapu Piramis tornyát.

Érdekes módon pont apám volt az, aki vissza akart volna lépni, mert a próba nem érte volna meg, hogy magunkra bőszítsük a Hirtelen Halált, de Anya más volt ilyen szempontból, mert egy viking nő volt, egy Hibbanti viking ő, és egy Hibbanti sosem lép vissza. Forrt a vér az ereiben, amit még a Hirtelen Halál fagya sem tudott csillapítani... hehe... nem ... nem ez volt ami... nos... végzett vele, hanem... valami valami, majdnem a csúcs előtt.

Mindannyian körbe álltuk a kormányt egy széles körben. A többiek engem néztek. Sóhajtotta egyet, azt szerették volna, hogy meséljek a Hirtelen Halál és a szüleim dolgáról.

- Nos ...? - kérdezte gyengéd szelíden, de kissé sürgetve Csillagjel.

- Agyj neki egy pár percet. Nem könnyű összeszedni magad egy ilyen téma előtt. - bökte oldalba és súgta neki Elzar.

- Nem, semmi gond..., elmesélem. - adtam be a derekam, de amúgy sem lett volna jobb megoldásom, a Gránit Kapu miatt úgyis rám törtek volna az emlékek, a többiek pedig rágták volna a fülem miatta. Még egyet sóhajtottam.

**"Reminiscences."**

**(No POV)**

- Igyekezz már Szarufan! Végre eljött a napja! - nógatta a kelését apámnak anyumizgatottságában, ő úgy várta a próba nápját, mint más a Snoggletugot.

Édesanyámnak hosszú, világos barna haja volt, amiben megfigyelhető volt pár hófehér ősz tincs, főleg hidegben és hó esésben, szinte csillogtak, ahogy megtörtek rajta a nap sugarai. Haját mindig gondosan fésülve hordta, és puhább volt, mint egy Vihar Furia fióka pihés tollai. Nagyon is magas volt, apámnál fél fejjel volt alacsonyabb csak. Bőre is hófehér volt, innen a neve is... Dér Doroti. Szemei jég kristály kékek voltak, mint a frissen fagyott harmat. Testalkat vékony, telt, ugyanakkor elsőre törékenynek mondható.

Már rajta volt a hosszú ujjú, szarvas bőr dzsekije, afelett pedig a testhez szabott, Jeges Medve bunda kabátja. Nadrágja egy szintén testhez szabott gyapjú nadrág. A hosszú szárú, bunda bélésű, fekete csizmáját vette fel bal lábára. Apám a fejére húzta a takaróját és nyűgösen morgott.

- Doroti... pirkadat sincs... Hova keljek ilyenkor, mikor még a Hajnal Fúria is alszik ...? - dörmögte a párnájába. Anya fél lábon oda ugrált, majd az ágyuk fölötti ablakot kinyitva hagyta, hogy a reggeli szűrös levegőt be hozza egy fuvallat, majd egy gyors rántással lehúzta a takarót lusta párjáról, a hideg levegő telibe kapta az arcát, apának több se kellett, rögtön kiugrott és vékony, kislány sikítást hallatva odébb ugrott pár métert az ágytól.

- Hogy is mondtad? - mosolygott rá anyum vissza fogottan kirívással. Apám már kevésbé fogta vissza magát, oda ugrott anyum szekrényéhez kredencéhez, és elvette onnan a másik csizmát, amit diadalmasan meglengetett előtte. - Na, azt tedd le, most...! - mutatott féle határozottan, de apunak ez csak olaj volt a tűzre. Az ablak másik szárnyához ugrott, anya még egy utolsó óvaintő a pillantást intézett féle, de ezt apum fel se vette.

Kinyitva a másik ablak szárnyat is, vacogó lábakkal ugyan, de ijesztgetve lógatta ki a párkányon a lábbelit.

- Ne Szórakozz Szarun...! - átugorva az ágyat próbálta ledönteni lábairól, de apám simán hárított. - Szarufan! Add már ide a csizmámat! - kiáltott rá, de az említett csák vigyorogva menekült, mig anyum féllábon, esetlenül üldözte körbe körbe a szobájukban. Ez így ment csak nem két percen át, mikor apa elesett, anya pedig a mellkasán landolt. Elégedett nézett le rá, végül a másik is elmosolyodott és egy puszit nyomot az arcára, majd lekászálódtak egymásról. - Megint nem bírtál a magaddal. - porolta le magát.

- Mintha te annyira szépen kérted volna. - vigyorgott kacérosan, anyum csak megfogratta szemeit.

- Csak öltözz át. -adta meg végső ultimátumát, majd felvette a másik csizmáját is és kisétált a szobából.

**"Impact Break"**

- Akkor végül is, anyud és apud olyanok voltak, mint te és Runa. - szakított félbe Csillagjel. Erre nem is tudtam mit felelni hirtelen, csak kicsit félre döntöttem a fejem zavartságomban és elmosolyodtam.

- Hehe ... nos, mondhatjuk így is... - vakartam meg a tarkóm mindig mosolyogva.

- Te akkor hány éves voltál? - szólalt meg Denis. Ezen kicsit töprengtem.

- Öt, erre jól emlékszem, mert egy évvel rá ismertem meg Valkának.

- Folytasd. - Mondta Wiglaf vissza fogott ugyan, de szokatlan jó kedvel.

**"Contiuned"**

Miután Apa is végzett az előkészőleteivel, követte anyumat, a szállásuk bejáratánál sikerült is beérnie. Apum nem viselt mást, csak egy buggyos, fekete nadrág, fém páncélzattal. A páncél részei sem voltak túlságosan bonyolultak, váll, és alkarvédők, valamint egy fém szemcsés vállvért ágyék kötőt ami melkasát, a hasát, a hátát is védte a csapások ellen. Csizmáját bőr fedte, de belülröl szintén fémmel volt bélelve.

Anyum furcsálva nézett végig rajta, apa értetlen pillantással válaszolt

- Mi az? - vette kicsit magára a furcsálló végig mérést.

- Komolyan fém páncélban akarsz jönni? És kissé hiányos is, nem? - mutatott végig apa oldalán, ahol már semmi nem védte.

- Mi... miért? Szeretem az autentikus és hagyományos páncélzatainkat. - próbált a hosszú szavak mögé bújni, holott tudta, hogy anyának tökéletesen igaza van.

- Te tudod. De ne gyere hozzám utána sírva, hogy megfásztál. - apa csak egy nyelv kiöltéses grimasszal válaszolt.

**"Interruption"**

- Várj Várj Várj, de ekkor hol voltatok ti? - szakított félbe Elzar, erre csak sóhajtottam egyet.

- A hagyományaink szerint a próbán résztvevőknek előző éjjel el kell búcsúzniuk a legközelebbi hozzá tartozóktol ... vagyis tőlünk ... tőlem, Secar-tól, Kalmáhtól, Hugicától és Aurórától... ez nem is annyira hagyomány, hanem, inkább egy kötelesség. Nehéz volt, mindannyiunknak, mert sajnos volt rá ezelőtt is példa, hogy a próba során valamelyik szülő nem tért vissza és csonka család lett. - erre mkndenki búskomor némaságba burkolózott. - Velünk ugyan ez volt. Azelőtti nap este rengeteg tartózkodás mellett lettünk úgyan úgy lefektetve, és lett elmondva, hogy legyünk erősek. - Itt neki dőltem az árbócnak. - Anya meg ígérte, hogy vissza jön... egyenként ... mindannyiunknak ... de ... az a dög elragattta! - akkorát ütöttem az árbócba, a rajta fel felfüggesztett vitorláról az összes hó az alsó fedélzetre hullt.

És szinte mint egy végszóra, a mögöttunk magasló piramus torony belsejéből hangos morajlás és rengés hallatszódott ki, majd elő zúdult belőle a Hirtelen Hakál.

Messze tőlünk körözni kezdett a halyó, es az egész Gránit Kapu körül. Hihetetlenül fenséges látvány, a tollai szinte teljesen hó fehérek, kivétel a szárny tollak legvégei, amik tenger kékek. Maga mögött hullámzó hó pehely esőt húzott. A hajó méretú sólyom szinte hipnotizáló látvány.

A tenger elkészítő sebességel elvkezdstt befagyni körülöttünk, a hőmérséklet 15 fokkal lett hidegebb, a Hirtelen Halál pedig amileny gyorsan jött olyan gyorsan el tünt a piramis torony mélyén.

- Ezer halál fej... mi jöhet még?! - rimánkodott Denis.

~ Miért ment el? ~ kérdezte Fogatlan.

- Óóó nem ment el, csak figyel... és vár. - selytelmeskedett Wiglaf. - Nem igaz Partridge? - fordult félig felé.

- Igen, ugyanis... egyszerűen csak, nem akarja, hogy elmenjünk. Vadászni fog ránk. Hamarosan. - pillantottam meg a fürkésző kék tekintetét a torony sötétjében. "Ez lesz a legnehezebb csatánk, Mata-fury előtt."

* * *

**(Secar)**

Mikor reggel fáradtan, szememet vakarva mentem ki az alsó fedélzetre, kómásan néztem körbe a láthatáron. Rögtön kinyílt a csipám, mihelyst megláttam a fekete, sziget méretű füst felhőt, ami szinte nem is felfelé gomolygott, hanem az óceán felszínén "úszott". Nem is tudtam először hova tenni, még egy hatalmas raj Üszkös Füstlehelllők is megforultak fejemeben, de ez azonnal tovaszált, mikor a füst köpeny tetején izzás szerű villanást láttam. "Egy vulkán ontja magából a füstöt." Állapítottam meg, majd a befutottam a térképért a szobámba, ahol Asayga még mindig átalakulva morolt.

Felkaptam a távcsövem, egy szextánst és egy nagyobb tájleíró térképet. És vissza rohantam már a kormány mellé. Kiakasztottam a kormány lapátot a az rögzített állásból és egy széles körben próbáltam megközelítni a szigetet.

Mire elértünk egy biztoságosnak mondható távolságot, vissza raktam a kormány lapátot előző állásba.

- Te mindig ilyen korán kelsz? - kérdezte egy kíváncsi női hang magam mögül. Hátra fordulva Mirabell-t pillantottam meg már teljes ruházatában.

- Te mióta vagy fent? - válaszoltam kérdéssel a kérdésre.

- Le se feküdtem. - legyintett, majd átvette a kormányt. - Mit gondolsz, ki kormányzott egész éjjel? - nézett önelégülten, erre a homlokomra csaptam. - Nem kell megköszönni. - mondta közönbösen.

Nem törődve már vele kiterítettem a kormány melletti asztolon a térképet és kis tűkkel lerögzítettem a szélein a széltől. Ezután szextánsnak nevezett müszerebe nézve a füst köpenybe burkolózott, ismeretlen vulkanikus sziget felé irányítottam a tekintetem.

- Csak tartsd az irányt. - adtam a tenni valót Mirabell-nek, majd arra lettem figyelmes, hogy valaki rá tapos a farkamra. Arrébb ugorva párat neztem a fájdalom okozójára. - Mi az? - kérdeztem óvatosan.

- Nem hagytál ki egy szót? - kérdezte szigorúan, de nem tudtam volna megmondani, hogy csak szórakozik, vagy komolyan pipa, végül csak sóhajtottam.

- Légyszives...

- Mindjárt má. - mosolygott rám, elfeledve előző indulatát. Erre megforgattam a szemeim és vissza néztem a műszerembe. - Amúgy, mi az az izé, amibe annyira kukkerálsz? - amióta csak eljöttünk arról a szigetről, mindig valamilyen szó fordulattal cukkol azért, csak mert volt egy baklövésem.

- Úgy hívják, hogy szextáns. - nem válaszolt semmit, rosszat sejtettem, ezért vissza néztem rá, de ő csak az ajkába harapva nézett rám.

- Bocs, nem értettem. Meg ismételnéd? - kérdezte komolyságot erőltetve arcára.

- Sok néven ismeretes, de leginkább úgy ismerik, hogy szextáncs... - erre elnevette magát, de most már felbukkant Damon is, aki Fúria horkantasokkal szakadt.

- Bocs, megint lemaradtam, újra elismételnéd? - kérte már sokkal lazábban. Furcsálva és tanakodva kocogtattam a karmomat a műszer vekony fém keretén. Majd mikor végül le esett a jó kedv tárgya elvörösdtem.

- Akkor nem foktod nevetni, mikor ez a neve nincs szerkezet elárulja nekünk a pontos hol létünk. - fordultam el tőlük.

- Várj, szóval eddig úgy hajóztunk, hogy azt sem tudtuk merre haladunk? - kérdezte Damon.

- Nem, egy képzeletbeli útvonalon haladtunk, amit a fejemben állapítottam össze.

- Hé! Az mi a vízben? - mutott oda Mirabell. Először nem is érdekelt, majd mikor Damon el rugaszkodott és a megszerzett dolgot a kezembe nyomta már nem tudtam mit csimálni.

- Na te nagy tudós, mi lehet most a kezedben? - elsőre el akartam hajítani, de a roncsolódott szerkezet furcsa alakja fel keltette az érdeklődésem. Közelébbről megnezve majdnem el ejtettem a sokktól. - Nos...? Mi várjuk a válaszod.

- Ez egy úgynevezett automél. - fordultam feléjük. - Olyasmi, mint egy fém művégtag, és ennek a tulajdonosát, sajnos jól ismerem.

- Olyan a szaga, mint egy Éjfúrinak. - lépett közelebb Damon.

- Nem véletlenül. Ezt az automél fület ugyanis, az öcsém szerelme hordhatta. Aki ezek szerint, azon a szigeten raboskodik. - Mirabell-nek nem is kellett több, rögtön a sziget felé fordultunk. Először érvelni akartam, hogy miért ne tegye, de aztán rájöttem, hogy kit akarok átverni. Kész voltam a harcra és bosszúra Bradwellel, az apám ért, a hugomért, és Vállvédért. Be mentem a kabinba, magamra ölteni a harci gúnyám, és magamhoz venni a két Villám Agyar kardomat.

Asayega jelent meg előttem, komoly tekintettel néztem szemeibe.

- Kész vagy harcolni és leróni a tartózásod?

- Kész vagyok vállvetve harcolni melletted. - bolintottam, majd vissza mentünk a lányokhoz. Mind komoran néztük a közeledő börtön szigetet.

"Sziklás Magány vigyázz, jön a felmentő sereg. Csak kicsit egy kicsit bird ki még... Partridge." Hangzott el magamban a végszó, a kikötés után.

* * *

"Hát persze... Mindenki látta a hajó méretű madarat, csak Fogatlan nem... Fogatlan, ő akkor épp másfele nézett." Morogtam magamban, miközben a Gránit Kapu jeges piramis tornyát másztam meg a magasban. Pont a jeget törtük a hajó körül, mikor a Hirtelen Halál elő bukkant és ész veszejtő sebességgel elragatta Fogatlant. "Partridge." Hallottam Secar hangját a fejemben.

- Bátyám... - torpantam meg, majd Mata-fury felé néztem. - Közel járok. - sóhalytottam, majd folytattam a mászást.

* * *

**(Toothless)**

Amíg a Hirtelen Halál bőszen kaparta a havat a torony csúcsán, én addig elbújtam egy kisebb bucka mögé.

Mikor elragadott elsőnek azt sem tudtam mi történt. A toronyhoz érve sikerült ki szabadítanom a fejem bele haraptam a lábába. Nem is hittem volna, hogy a vastag külső toll réteget sikerül majd áthatolni. Vissza kellett jutnom a hajóra, de amig ez túl méretezett Egerész Öjv itt vadászik rám, aligha fog menni segítség nélkül.

Óvatosan ki kukkantottam a rögtönzött menedék mögül, mikor egy kéz kapta el fejem és vissza rántott. Tekintetem magához irányítva próbált csitítgatni, végül le ráztam magamról.

- Szép kis bajba kevertél minket megint. - jegyezte meg Partridge, amire nem is tudtam hirtelen válaszolni, mert rögtön egy másik kis fedett buckába kellett sietnünk.

~ És... hogy jutunk le innen? ~ sürgettem.

- Hát, azt még nem tudom. - nézett vissza a madár felé.

~ MI?! ~ fakadtam ki vissza fogva.

- Még nem tudom... - csitított megint. - De gondolkozom rajta.

~ Felmásztál egy böszme nagy jéghegy és nem tudod hogy jössz le? - hitetlenkedtem.

- Még egy ilyen hálátlan beszólás és... - erre csitítani próbálva kapadosztam előtte a mancsommal. - Nézd, ha inkább egyedül próbálkoznál, meg lehet oldani.

~ Cssst! Jól van már! ~ vettem vissza a hangerejéből. ~ És... mi van nálad? ~ reménykedtem, hogy nem a puszta karmaiból jött fel ide, mire csak egy bárgyú vigyorral húzott elő egy tört. - Remek, jó lesz neki fogpszikálónak ha meg evett. - forgattam meg a szemeimet.

- Figyelj, aki egy akkora mágus, mint én, egy jó késsel csodákra képes. - kezdte forgatni az fegyvert az ujjai között, mire az ki esett a fogásából bele állva bucka jeges tetejébe az recsegve adta meg magát.

Komoran pillántottam Partridge-ra, akinek nem volt ideje szabadkozni, mert a madár rögtön fel figyelt ránk. Partrodge húzott magával es futásnak eredtünk a jéghegy csúcsa felé.

~ Vissza kell repülnünk!

- Rossz ötlet, sajnos a helyzeti előny nála van. - ezt kissé magamra vettem.

~ Ezt mégis hogy érted? ~ néztem rá.

- Gyorsabban repül, mint mi. Elkellene tünnünk a szeme elől. Csak...

~ Be ne merd fejezni! ~ "ha most a színemre fog utalni én..."

- Éjfúriának lenni havas közegben nem épp a legelőny...

~ Csak mond már, hogy mit csináljunk! ~ igedesített a felesleges locsogása a nyilvánvalórol.

- Szűk helyre kell csalnunk. - felelte röviden.

Abban a pillanatban elértük a jéghegy szélét, meg akartam állni, de Partridge hátra fordulva nem látta meg a fékezésem és belém ütközve mid ketten zuhanni kezdtünk. Pár másodperc múlva kapcsolat és felügyeskedte magát a hátamra, előre tekintve nagyjából rájöttem mit akarhat.

Hason csúszva értük el lejtő ajját, ahonnan pár huppanást követően, mint a pingvin csúsztam lefelé a dimbes domdos lejtő oldalán.

- Azt hiszem leráztuk! - a kijelentése végére egy hatalmas oszlopnak ütközve be is ért minket.

~ Nem hinném! ~ feleltem szemre hanyón, mire veszélyesen közel kerültünk hozzá. Készült felnyársalni minket a törcsével. - Fejet le! - kiáltottam el magam.

Elég gyorsnak bizonyulva sikerült át csusszannunk a lábai közt. Nagyobb sebességet elérve igyekeztünk a hatalmas boltíveket kikerülni, amik szegélyezték a lelytőt. Egy kisebb kiemelkedéshez érve felemelkedtünk, a Hirtelen Halál pedig pont akkor suhant el alatunk.

Vissza érve a földre a madár előttünk pár tíz méterre szállt le.

- Itt jobbra! - oldara döntve magát egy tárna nem túl széles bejárata felé manőverezett minket. Azon át beléptünk a hatalmas építmény belsejébe, még néhány méter siklás után sikerült lefékeznünk egy újabb lejtő előtt. Megkönnyebülve felsóhajtottunk, mire a Hirtelen Halál áttörte a jégfalat, és a remegéstől mi is leszénkáztunk.

Újabb zökkennős érkezés után felgyorsultunk és egy szakadékon átugratva már a hatalmas madár kétlábon futva üldözött minket. Partridge meglátott pár szükkebb kijáratot, a tört a jeges földbe szúrta es egy teljes kört letéve a helyes irányba fordultunk.

A szűk csarnokot tartó oszlopokat a Hirtelen Halál a szárnyaival kapálózva össze döltötte és ezzel egy belső remegést idézett elő. A platfonról egyre nagyobb szikla törmelékek zuhantak a nyakunkra, hamarosan maga alá temetve üldözőnket, mi oedig egy boltív alattmát slusszanva kirobbantunk az épületből.

Alattunk a jégbe fagyott Kiméra felé Zhuhantunk, de még időben sikerült kitárnom a szárnyaim, és lefekszve egy hatalmas puffanással értünk földet a fedélzeten. A lezúduló szikla megtörte előttünk a jeget, ezáltal szabaddá téve az utat a célunk felé. A többiek ujjongtak, én és Partridge, a már távolról is jól kikörvonalazódó sziget felé néztünk.

Az ujjongás hamarosan alább hagyott, és mindenki Partridge köré gyűlt.

- Nos srácok... megcsináltuk. Haza értünk. Mata-fury már csak pár mérföldnyire van. - mindenki boldogan kezdett neki a csevegésnek, hogy mit fog csinálni, mikor a szigetre teszi a lábát. De én mégis inkább azon gondolkodtam, hogy hamarosan vissza térhetek Hibbantra, kezemben a gyógyszerrel, Habaltyhoz.

* * *

**(Asayega)**

A sziget teljes börtön részlegét át kutatva sem találtunk egy árva lelket sem. Secar szerint Bradwell rajta ütésének éjszakáját követő napokban teljesen megszünt a kapcsolatuk ezzel a Humagon börtön szigettel.

A legalsó szekcióban volt egy cella, ahol Damon intezíven érzett egy Éjfúria szagát, aki nem rég volt ott, ezzel arra következtettünk, hogy Runa bizonyára megszökött.

Vissza terve a hajóhoz. Mirabell és Secar a kormánynál beszélgettek. Nem tudom miért, de kezstem úgy hinni, hogy kettejük közt kezs kialakulni egy fajta, komolyabb érzelmi szál.

Én az alsó fedélzeten pihentem a lemenő nap fényében, mikor Damon ült le mellém nem messzel.

~ Szóval... ez a te életed? ~ kérdezte furcsa, lágy hangsúllyal. Először nem is tudtam mit akar, de eszembe jutott a tegnapi, szóval bele mentem a játékba.

~ Hehe... hát, igen. Nem vagyok száraz földre való. - mosolyogtam rá. ~ És te? Inkább a tenger, vagy a part? - négy lábára ledőlt egyenes tartással.

~ A levegőt szeretem, a repülést. Mindig arról álmodoztunk Mirabell-el, hogy bejárjuk a világot. ~ felelte öszinte tekintettel. ~ Csak sajnos a sors mát utat ítélt...

~ Fel kellett adnod az álmodat?

~ Mondhatni. A kövek keresése nagyon nagy feladat, nem szórakozás. ~ valamiért, teljesen együtt éreztem vele.

* * *

**(Secar)**

Át engedtem Mirabell-nek a kormányt.

- Bejártam a Humagon sziget világot, láttam amit még senki más, de semmi, semmi sem fogható, a nyílt tengerhez. - folytsttuk a beszélgetést az álmainkról.

- Világ életben erre vágytál? - kérdezte érdeklődve.

- Nem éppen. Fiatal fejjel, a két fiú testvéremmel azon álmodoztunk, hogy apánk mellett fogunk a harcolni. Vállvetve védve Mata-furyt. - emlekeztem vissza. - De... Ahogy múltak az évek, más lett az életünk, főleg mostanság. Kalmáhból törzsfő lett, mindig elfoglalt. Partridge kiméra, sárkány küldetésekre jár bármelyik tesvér szigetre és minden idejét Runával szereti töltetni. Én meg... nos hát... engem meg magába szippantott a sárkány tudományok és ősi technológiák világa, mint maga Ancaria, vagy mint a Gránit Kapu. De Fúriák az első számú kedvenceim.

- És mi,lett ez után?

- Amikor a barátainkkal Karda-furyban voltunk, meg láttam valamit, ami onnantól kezdve elkövetett az utamon.

- Ki vagy mi volt az?

- Egy Víz Fúria lány, a neve Sötét Éden, aki végül is, a konvergenciám lett.

- És mi lett vele? - tette fel a kérdést óvatosan.

- Nos, egy nap egy hajó futott be a kikötő be, rajta Sötét Éden jövője. - itt nyeltem egyet. - Elment megkeresnimazzal a hajóval az édes anyját. Ebben a pillanatban egy sárkány alakját láttam felénk közeledni, egy Éjfúria alakját.

Mivel már erős félhomály uralkodott, nehezen rudtam csakmkimvenni az alsó fedélzetre érkezettet. Asayega és Damon rögtön védekező állást vettek fel. Az ismeretlen Éjfúria ki egyenesdett, de mikor megláttam a furcsa színű, kristály zöld szemeket le esettel az állam.

Leugrottam a kormány mellől a két barátom elé. És az már számomra nenems annyira ismertlen szemeibe néztem. Jócskán alul volt táplálva, de ettől ő biztosan állt lábain. Szemeiben pedig hirtelen a megkönnyebbülés volt látható.

~ Jó újra látni, Secar. ~ kezdte a beszélgetést. ~ Nem láttad véletlenül, az Partridge-ot, nem találtam sehol. - lépett közelebb pár lépést.

- Ami azt illeti, mi is őt keressük... - mosolygtam rá. -... Runa.


End file.
